Many A Mind And Blood
by dra6on
Summary: He had surrounded himself with darkness and weakened Voldemort. He had lost his friends in the process. Can't Fate cut a guy some slack? Now he needed to suck blood and howl at the moon too?LongerSummaryInside.AU,slash,het,creature!grey!Harry,eventualHPDM
1. Potion

Summary:

He had surrounded himself with darkness and weakened Voldemort. He had lost his friends in the process. Can't Fate cut a guy some slack? Now he needed to suck blood and howl at the moon too? Longer summary inside. AU, slash, het, creature!grey!Harry, eventual HPDM

To explain the situation:

Diverges from canon at Halloween, 1996, when Harry makes a decision that changes him for darker. Voldemort is defeated but not killed in April/May 1997 and Dumbledore lives. Snape was revealed as a spy and continues to teach DADA, Malfoy is trying to repent for his doings and Harry still has Half-Blood Prince's potions book without knowing it is Snape's (he did not attack Malfoy in the bathroom but left the blonde alone).

Story begins a week into Harry's seventh year. He has changed a lot on his 17th birthday when the wizard received his magical and blood inheritances.

Warnings:

Spoilers from all the books, violence, slash, het, blood, suspense, threesomes, foursomes, mpreg, (BDSM and dub-con on AFF version) and lots of other things that I haven't even thought of adding yet. FF will host edited versions but unedited ones will be available in AFF and links provided.

Notes:

Updates will be irregular but chapters will be 10 000+ words. OSSAS is my main story and I write this only if I face a dead end with it (which lately has been quite often). And I have other ideas brewing so I have no idea when the next update will be. Also, the story picks up at a slow pace so try to be patient. I have the entire plot mapped out and even chapter titles thought out but, just as OSSAS, this too will be long.

**THIS IS NOT HPSS even though the first chapter might give that impression.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no money is made with this.

* * *

**Warnings: strong limes, slash**

* * *

MANY A MIND AND BLOOD by dra6on

Chapter 1: Potion

Harry Potter sighed in relief when he finally reached the top of stairs leading into the Owlery. Hundreds of owls were perched around the tower and soft hooting and rustle of feathers filled the evening air. The young man – for at the age of seventeen he surely was no longer a boy – scoped the floor and spied a clean spot on the eastern side of the tower. He settled down and was immediately greeted by an armful of one snowy white owl. He petted Hedwig's soft head and felt the tension leave his shoulders and his headache reside. This far above the ground the underlying emotional currents of the castle couldn't reach him.

Being an empath sucked big time. And he might have coped if it had been _just _the empathy. But it wasn't. It never was for him.

After sending a scan all around the tower room he met the eyes of his faithful familiar.

"Paranoid, girl?" he asked softly. "I guess I am." The owl pulled on a red strand of his hair and Harry could almost read the question in her eyes. Oh yeah. Another oddity he hadn't explained to her and even she got curious when her master changed as much as he had.

"The coming of age, girl." He moved to scratch her belly. "Got red highlights now and they aren't going away. _Nothing_ is going away." She hooted softly as if to encourage him to continue despite the slight despair that was evident in his voice. He sighed yet again. He was doing that a lot lately. And rolling his eyes. The thought of having only an owl to talk to resulted in another sigh. "Sorry I haven't talked earlier," he continued. "It's been a hectic six weeks." He took a minute to gather his thoughts. "Received my heritage. You weren't there because I sent you to Hermione in Australia. Thanks for that again and sorry for letting you witness the fallout. Well, on my birthday Regan had a double night shift so I was alone and just waiting for the day to change – like always. The next thing I remember I'm sprawled on the floor and have four paws." Hedwig hooted in alarm and seemed to be checking if he was alright.

Harry chuckled, devoid of any emotion. "I'm fine. It took me awhile to figure out how to move and change back but I dealt with it." His expression darkened. "I went to sleep pretty excited I was now a natural animagus – or so I thought. Next thing I know Regan is waking me up in her usual style and I go and latch onto her neck to drink her blood. I got two mouthfuls before I came back to my senses. Regan was terrified and I jumped back horrified of what I'd done and turned into a bloody hummingbird. I was panicking and sick and confused..." He trailed off, remembering the onslaught of emotions he had suddenly been under. It had been a terrible first experience for an empath. He sighed in acceptance. "Regan finally calmed down and so did I. I managed to transform back and only my genuine horror of what had happened stopped her from fleeing in the spot."

Hedwig's compassionate hooting calmed his nerves. It had been hard. Regan hadn't come near him for a week but when Harry had proven to be in control of his newly gained attributes the muggle had calmed down. She was much more accepting than wizards would have been, and the knowledge that Harry had suddenly become some sort of empathic shapeshifting vampire hadn't perplexed her any more than the revelation magic existed. The wizard ran his free hand through his red and black hair. It wasn't all. The full moon three weeks ago had transformed him into the wolf he'd become on his birthday and he hadn't been able to transform back. Thank Circe he'd retained his sanity or Regan would have been the first to die. As it was, he'd curled up in the basement and hadn't shown his face (snout?) until the sun rose and he was able to transform back.

And now it was nine days until the next full moon and he was in a school full of children. Fortunately he would only transform on one night whereas normal born werewolves were forced to endure three nights of raging wolf instincts. What _did _however worry Harry was that he could always feel the wolf within him, as a part of him. Hear it snarling when something annoyed him and feel its dissatisfaction when he never hunted his own food. Nothing of the like happened with the other forms he'd taken.

A sudden idea presented itself and Harry smiled in anticipation. He turned his attention back to Hedwig. "Would you like me to go flying with you, girl? Would you like that? I mean I made a decent merlin couple weeks back, I bet I can turn into a passable owl."

He shooed the curious owl away, hid his bag in the corner and finally concentrated on the rustle of feathers and on everything Hedwig made him feel. His body felt like rippling and when he opened his eyes he was on the floor and everything was bright but not too bright. He blinked and tried to speak. Only hooting came out of his beak.

It was then that he noticed the absolute and unnatural silence that had fallen into the Owlery and looked up. Every single owl was staring at him, frozen on their spots. He was used to stares but humans had nothing on owls when it came to the intensity of a stare. It felt like two hundred laser beams had been aimed at him and he was quietly roasting alive. He reflexively ruffled his feathers to seem more threatening.

Hedwig, his loyal companion, gave an angry hoot that apparently was directed at every other owl and took to the air. Harry scrambled for a moment, trying to straighten his wings until giving up and just letting his body's instincts take over. He rose from the floor, beating his strong black wings soundlessly. For a brief moment it felt as though the world fell from beneath him but he finally got enough air under his feathers and what he felt then was closer to the feeling that overtook him whenever he got to the air with his Firebolt.

Owls were not fast flyers but they were born to stalk and strike fast. Much like Seekers really. Maybe that was the reason Harry felt so at home following Hedwig through the air towards the lake. They were going slow, Harry mostly sticking to a straight line to adapt to his form and Hedwig circling him in obvious joy. When Harry finally got the hang of flying with wings and started to playfully skirt up and around the Snowy Owl she became exultant. A weird emotion to sense in his normally serious and motherly companion.

They played above the water until the sun had completely set. The thick feather coats protected the two owls from the cool night wind and Harry gave in to the whining wolf inside him and actually caught a mouse to share with Hedwig. Killing and eating it raw didn't really bother him when one part of him became intoxicated at the scent of fresh blood and the other rumbled in contentment at the successful kill. Plus, after all the rituals he'd gone through last year he was painfully aware of the rawness of the world.

Strong eats weak. But, fortunately sometimes the strong also protected the weak.

After watching Hedwig eat the rest of his catch without marring any of her beautiful white feathers, Harry took to the air again and led the way back to the Owlery. He felt slight disappointment from Hedwig when he turned back to human and called her to perch on his arm. "Sorry girl, it's been a long day and I'm not nocturnal." He watched her blink and wished he could somehow make her feel the love he had for her when he so clearly could feel her emotions. Instead he whispered, "Thank you. I love you too."

He let her go on her nightly adventures and only then proceeded to check the time with a Tempus spell that had him cursing colourfully. It was after midnight and he didn't have his cloak to hide under. He did not want to possibly land in detention on a full moon night and he really didn't want to waste his time scrubbing cauldrons or floors when he could be reading about the interesting blood heritage detection potion he'd found in one of the restricted section's books just yesterday. He wasn't sure if he was arrogant to think he might be something more than a parselmouth, an empath, a werewolf, a shapeshifter and a vampire. Not to mention a wizard in the first place, but his instincts were telling him to try the potion.

What harm could it do?

Snorting at his train of thought he picked up his bag and made his way down the stairs. The castle was eerily silent but Harry could feel her slow, unchanging emotions swirling in the stones she was built of. He knew it was an ongoing debate whether Hogwarts was actually sentient and here he knew the answer but couldn't tell anyone without revealing _why _he knew. He hadn't yet tried to talk to her – it had been only the first week of school after all – but he fully intended to let her know he was aware of her. The only problem was that he'd probably have to do it from her magical centre to actually get her to notice him and he had no idea where that was. Maybe he'd finally read _Hogwarts: A History_ in search for clues. He couldn't just ask Hermione without making her more suspicious than she already was and he did not want to obliviate her.

The young wizard froze for a second and held his breath when he heard noises and then quickly hid in a broom closet that, if he recalled correctly, was one of the most popular snogging points. But since no one was there he assumed it had been checked earlier already and wished from the bottom of his heart that silence would be enough proof of the place's emptiness for whoever it was stalking the corridors.

The steps came closer and then passed by his hiding place. The shuffling of the feet sounded definitely filchish. But apparently his luck hadn't abandoned him and he made the way to Gryffindor tower without further interruptions. There were still a couple of people in the common room and he was subjected to a few annoyed glanced – and irritated emotions – but luckily no one tried to stop him. Had that happened, he knew the peace of mind he'd gained from his flight with Hedwig would have evaporated on the spot.

Some tiny part of him wished he could have spoken to Ron or Hermione and he even glanced longingly at his former best mate's bed once he reached the dormitory for seventh year Gryffindors but he knew it was false hope. He was too Dark now, too immersed in power. Not to mention his heritage would no doubt turn Ron against him and make Hermione regard him as an interesting magical anomaly.

Getting ready for bed Harry sincerely hoped he could have just said "fuck this" and then left for South America or the like. He was of age now and he could have legally withdrawn from school. But it was _Hogwarts_, his first true home, and he had wanted to walk these stony corridors for one last year. He would come back later – he was _sure _of it – but it wouldn't be same then. He would change, shaped by all the new experiences he was bound to gain.

The young wizard – of Dark and Light both – went to sleep listening to the silent singing of the castle only he could hear.

oooOOOooo

The recipe for the blood heritage potion was difficult, far more so than anything he'd ever brewed before. But that was just the thing: _before. _The last time he'd brewed anything had been before the battle with Voldemort and Harry had gained a lot from that experience. He was leafing through the Half-Blood Prince's potions book and suddenly all the suggestions seemed to make more sense. He _understood_ why three clockwise stirrings would be better than four and grinding more efficient than crunching.

The worst thing was that he knew _why_ he understood and it scared the hell out of him.

It wasn't really just Potions. In every single subject he knew more, _understood_ more, and he was trying desperately to hide it. The first week had been easy with every single one of his teachers starting with NEWT lecture and theory but they were now starting practical sections and failing deliberately did not come naturally for Harry. Potions was pretty much the only subject along with Defence where he did not need to pretend. He'd passed with flying colours last year thanks to the book but this year he'd have to utilize whatever it was he'd gained from last year. Maybe he could gradually get better and blame it on studying on his own. Everyone was starting to notice his retreat from spotlight anyway and he might as well give a plausible reason for it.

Then again, on that note... Harry sighed in irritation as his thoughts drifted again towards this direction. The masses seemed to be really curious why the Golden Trio had suddenly broken up though Harry had to wonder: if the general public treated him differently because of his changes why wouldn't his friends? The rift had appeared between them last Christmas when he'd refused to spend the holiday with the Order and instead locked himself in the dungeons of Hogwarts to prepare for the future. He also knew their final fallout had been when he'd attacked Voldemort with a power none of his friends had even heard of. Ron especially had become difficult when he was given proof Harry was deliberately keeping things from him. Hermione had tried to be understanding but even she'd given up when Harry had sent her a howler stating he could not explain his powers and that the girl would do well to not stick her nose into everything because the world did not exist for her amusement. And when school had started this year his former best friends had not even talked to him despite being awfully curious about his changed appearance.

The adolescent wizard sighed and turned his attention back to the book before closing it in defeat. Laying low was difficult for him and getting around unnoticed even more so. _Everyone _knew what he looked like and was curious to find out the reason behind his seclusion. Most probably thought he was contemplating on becoming the next Dark Lord. Even that was better than the truth. The young man shuddered at the thought of what would happen if his heritage would ever made public. But before that he wanted to find out what _exactly _was his heritage. His sudden growth and the red highlights and little small things had all appeared after his birthday. He _never_ used to sing and now he found himself _always_ singing in the shower and humming when he was concentrating on something else. Thanks to his empathy he knew more than half of the school's population lusted after him – which had not been the case before his birthday; then he'd been sort of cute but his birthday had turned him into a... hunk – and add to that the weird lights he'd begun to sometimes see flashing around couples and the fact that he no longer could wear anything synthetic... Even now he had dragonhide pants on under his schoolrobes because everything else either looked horrible or felt even worse.

Harry pulled out the recipe of blood heritage potion he'd copied from a book in the Restricted Section. It would take three days to brew and he'd have to skip classes which meant there was a possibility of landing in detention on full moon. Was it worth it? To find out about himself so fast? But what if the full moon's werewolf transformation triggered some other unknown heritage of his – the ambient magic at Hogwarts could have that effect – and he ended up becoming a raging monster without any idea as to how to reverse it?

_I'll just lock myself in the dungeon and pray to the dead no one comes patrolling there_, Harry thought darkly before stuffing the recipe in his pocket. He looked around in the library, relieved most people seemed to be having lunch. As much as he loved Hogwarts food last night's hunt had made him crave for something else and at breakfast he hadn't been able to touch the cornflakes which probably had sent the Hogwarts rumour mill into a frenzy with the news he was now on a diet. Eggs and bacon had gone down his throat only merely.

_That's what I get for not doing research,_ he chastised himself. _Soon I discover I've awaken my vampiric bloodlust, not just the hunting instincts. Circe, can't a guy get a moment of peace? I have enough problems with the werewolf. Do I have to worry about the vampire too? Not to mention the empathy!_

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the wooden chair and glared at the ceiling. Bloody fifth years snogging on lunch break had his empathic side on a constant rollercoaster. He'd had to jerk about thirty times past week only because he'd happened into the range of some really horny teenagers. Somehow, even though the people tired, _he _didn't. Worst had probably been Friday night when he'd had to go and sleep in the Room of Requirement because he simply couldn't take ten steps without being attacked by aroused feelings that had him reacting _every single fucking time_.

_If I was truly Dark, I'd just snatch some Boy-Who-Lived fangirl every time that happened and screwed her brains out. Too bad that's not an option. Even if Obliviate_ _is such a handy spell. _He sighed, casting a weak cooling charm in the direction of his groin. It worked – sometimes.

The bell rang and he got up dejectedly, wondering if McGonagall would again do theory. Maybe it was a good thing his brain power had suddenly upped since he got distracted by people's emotions during lessons. He'd gained more insight on gossip in the past week than he'd altogether on his previous Hogwarts years. Speaking of that, the librarian was just as dry on the inside as she was on the outside.

Harry walked into the hallway and was immediately pressed by emotions from all sides.

He nearly stepped back into the library, to the relative safety it offered. He was grateful he could only pick on strong emotions through walls and stone but his ability could tone itself down a bit even in open spaces. He really didn't want to feel some of the things his fellow students were unknowingly projecting at him. By the beautiful Cliodna, Greengrass was just coming from a quickie! Harry quickly scrambled as deep into his mind as he could and threw his pitiful shields all around him. Occlumency was one thing he was definitely going to master, with or without Snape. Probably without. as he didn't know if it would even help.

Harry took his seat on the last row. Some of the things he felt honestly made him want to speak up, but who was he to interfere? Everyone had their preferences and, as he'd learned last year, the world wasn't all black and white. Slytherins were just as scared as Gryffindors, if only for different reasons. And every teen had the universal problems of teens, no matter which House they'd been sorted in six years ago.

The young wizard licked his lips. McGonagall was starting the lesson and unsurprisingly she was again completely focused on teaching and in control of her feelings. Harry had learned in the time since his birthday that most people changed all the time. He could be talking to Regan about work and she'd suddenly project strong feelings of lust. And a mere thought of what might make her do so had had Harry flushing. He really shouldn't be thinking about that in here.

When McGonagall declared they'd only start practical exercises next lesson and for now continue with theoretical recapitulation, Harry gave a silent cheer. As the lesson proceeded he wasn't really even focusing on the theory, instead making plans for tonight. He needed to slip into the Forbidden Forest and then to the Potions storeroom to steal what he couldn't find. That would be dangerous because getting caught was not an option. Which meant he'd be facing another sleepless night.

The young man rubbed his eyes as the exhaustion threatened to take over him. He didn't know if it was the heritage or what – what else could it really be? – but for the past month he hadn't been able to sleep for more than five hours at most per night and sunrise always made him sleepy. Then again he felt revitalised during noon. His body was going through something he had no understanding of and he sincerely hoped there was someone he could talk to, someone who could have answers. No such luck, not after last year. He couldn't even write to Regan in fear of the letter being intercepted and it seemed he just wouldn't get a break. He now laughed at his naivety in his younger age when he'd wanted to be just Harry. There was hardly anything _just_ about him anymore.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry abruptly snapped out of his thoughts a silent Stupefyalready forming on the tip of his wand, ready to be released. Everyone stared at him and he let go of the magic under his Transfiguration teacher's chilling glare. He offered McGonagall a meek smile. "You surprised me, Professor. Sorry for not paying attention."

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Weird, she didn't feel upset but oddly... proud? "Now, as I was asking, why is it easier to animate objects versus inanimating living creatures?"

"Because, even if the animal is not on the intellectual level of a human it still has a freedom of will. It is more difficult to force it to take a form because the spell has to override the free will as well as perform the transfiguration." He shrugged. "With objects it's easier because the spell only has to perform the change. Of course that changes if the object has been soaked in magic. In that case the spell would also have to nullify the already existing magic." Harry shut up because he realized everyone was still staring at him and he could feel their amazement and distrust bombarding him from every direction. What did he... Damn. Here he thought he'd be in trouble when the _practicals_ started and then he went and opened his big mouth. Was he an idiot?

"Very good, Mr. Potter." She continued with her lecture but everyone kept stealing glances at Harry. He stubbornly stared at the board, not taking notes but at least no one could allege he did not pay attention. He was keeping the shields high and making more plans, this time on the schedule on learning Occlumency.

Harry knew McGonagall was considering asking him to stay after class and he slid away as soon as the bell rang. Thank Circe he did not have any other subjects today or he'd go crazy. He found himself staring at the jugulars of people and forced his instincts back. The first taste from Regan had been oh so delicious and he was craving for another taste. The mouse had not helped.

The wizard nearly ran into the common room and up the stairs. He emptied his bag and filled it with empty vials and small glass flasks and jars. He paused and returned the Half-Blood Prince's potions book in his jingling bag. Never knew if he happened upon something rare so he picked _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _and added it as well_. _He'd just managed to fold the invisibility cloak beneath his robes without it looking like a lump on his stomach when he heard a familiar voice through the dorm door.

"-mean _crazy_! It was like he was channelling Hermione and-" The door was pushed open but Ron wasn't finished with his tirade, "who knows, maybe he was!"

Dean and Seamus did not answer because they had noticed something the redhead obviously hadn't: the topic of their conversation. Harry gathered his bag and left without a word though a vicious retaliation burned on his tongue. Maybe he should request private rooms? Better yet, _ask_ them straight from Hogwarts herself? Too many knew about the Room of Requirement now and it'd be the first place they'd look for him at.

The young wizard threw the cloak over his shoulders as he made his way down to the ground floor. He soon had to stop and cast a noise dampener around his bag when the jingling turned heads. But no one took notice when he opened the Great Doors enough to slip through.

One just had to love invisibility cloaks. He did not even cast a shadow on the ground as the wizard made his way towards the Forbidden Forest. He was as silent as a ghost – though most of them could have eased off on the talking – and reached the edge of the forest without getting noticed by anyone.

At the border of the Forest Harry found himself hesitating. The wolf was again growling at him and demanding he shifted into his wolf form but he knew he'd then end up running around all night. That's what had happened in the Forest of Dean when he'd gone there to practise. There was something primal and seductive about the nature when he gave in to his animal forms. He found his hands phasing as the desire grew but bit his lip and forced the transformation back. The wolf howled in rage and trashed around in his mind but Harry held strong.

_Bloody animal. I'm _not _a monster!_ He thought viciously and silenced the wolf without mercy.

With renewed motivation and silent but sulking wolf at the back of his mind the young man slunk into the forest silently. It was still late afternoon and Harry found himself enjoying the silent atmosphere of the forest. He stopped to collect a couple of mundane plants' roots that he could find some use for later but mostly kept going deeper into the forest at a steady pace. The trees grew bigger and sunlight was having more and more trouble filtering through the thick branches. Harry noticed that again his sight wasn't affected by the lack of light the slightest but it was old news. He could already see perfectly – on a vampiric scale – without his glasses and kept the frames on his face merely as a part of the mask he wanted the world to view.

The wizard sighed and froze when he heard movement on his right. He was in the Forbidden Forest. He had enough chance of getting lost in the woods without adding getting lost in his own mind on top of it. His breath escaped in a loud puff when a blood-sucking bugbear traipsed from behind a thick tree trunk, sniffed the air and ran away without sparing even a glance at the invader.

That incident having passed, the wizard continued on his way, starting to feel more and more comfortable the deeper into the forest he travelled. He was aware he was already in the area of the Acromantula and that here he had no hope of relying on Light spells alone should trouble raise its ugly head. The Forbidden Forest was off limits for a good reason and getting this deep Harry was surely tempting fate. But he could not deny the excitement running through him as the wolf purred in contentment and his primal instincts told him there was nothing to fear. He could match anything that challenged him here.

Finally the wizard found himself what he was looking for: fluxweed. He made sure to collect it with the roots completely intact and smiled when the sweet scent of mint permeated the air. Most apothecaries sold dried fluxweed roots and leaves but it lost most of its potency in the drying process. Harry shuddered as more information on fluxweed poured into his mind. He had never read about this but still he knew.

Harry had luck on his side. He ran into a doxy colony and was able to steal a couple of their eggs only to stumble upon a hummock of hellebore. But that was the easiest part, the wizard sighed as he started on his way back to the castle. The sun was setting and he knew he'd be lucky to make it back before curfew, especially if he was going to attempt obtaining the most difficult of the ingredients.

Blood of a hellhound.

Harry halted in his steps when the castle came into view, the inviting warm light twinkling from the hundreds of windows. He narrowed his eyes that after such a long time in the dark found the weak lights of the distant castle annoyingly bright. There wolf was dissatisfied at having to yet again abandon its natural habitat in favour of the castle and had no qualms about expressing it opinion. Harry was pretty sure the current whining could be interpreted as near begging in English.

He murmured silently and grudgingly the wolf settled at the back of his mind. The wizard sighed in relief, not having to fight another fight in his own mind. It was a relief the vampire only raised its head when it was thirsty or he was angry. Thank Morgana he'd managed to keep his empathy induced horniness separated from the bloodlust. There would be hell to pay. And speaking of hell...

Harry looked up to the growing moon and had to admit he was not up for a summoning tonight. He definitely was not ready to control fully grown hellhounds that his magic seemed to attract. Last time he'd only succeeded because of the extra layering on the circles and those he'd carved in stone. He might have gotten stronger but not strong enough to become careless and arrogant. And transforming into new forms always took some getting used to. So far he'd only tried the more peaceful animals.

_So tomorrow night_, he decided as the young man finally exited the forest, still hidden from sight by his cloak. Harry briefly pondered if he should then check Slughorn's collection of ingredients already tonight. He still needed the more exotic plants and especially blood of a hag. He had no hope of finding those on his own and no time to find reliable suppliers on the black market. But he decided against it. There'd surely be wards and he needed a distraction to keep Slughorn busy. Maybe he could somehow annoy Malfoy...

So, planning it was.

oooOOOooo

_...eight, nine, TEN!_

KA-BOOM!

The following explosion was so powerful it sent every single student in the dungeon classroom flying. More cauldrons were knocked over and smaller explosions followed causing someone to scream and Slughorn to yell for everyone to take cover. Harry smirked under his cloak and slipped into the teacher's office without any of the Claws or Puffs noticing. For someone to spot the slight stirring of the air as he passed by would have been truly incredible as most of the class was lying unconscious on the stone floor and the rest were too busy evading the new explosions.

He gave himself a well deserved pat on the back for a successful execution.

In Slughorn's office Harry went straight to the cupboard and disabled the wards with a swish of his wand. The protections were pretty pathetic for someone of his level, and to think that he'd been worried about them.

Then again the only ones strong enough to challenge him were Dumbledore and Snape and the former he'd gladly kill if given chance.

The wizard was careful when searching for the right vials. The Potions teacher's handwriting would have been hard to decipher in good lighting and there was only one torch burning in the office. Harry knew he had to hurry and finally when the noise level was starting to rise again as a result of enervated students he Accioed the correct vials and jars, re-established the wards and got out of the office and the class room as quickly as he could.

He nearly ran right into Malfoy but skipped into an empty classroom just in time to avoid him and Blaise Zabini. Apparently there had been some sort of problem in Ancient Runes and Zabini had sliced his hand with a carving knife, or so he deduced from Malfoy's rantings.

"Honestly, this is the last time I'm taking care of you. Why couldn't you go to the Infirmary on your own? _You_ were the one stupid enough to be staring at something else besides your project!"

The hiding wizard felt his mouth water at the whiff of the intoxicating scent and his fangs slid out. He heard the silent sigh Zabini let out that sounded so defeated and nearly sprung out of his hiding place with the smell wafting in the air around him.

Swallowing uneasily, he decided he better stay put for an additional ten minutes to be sure the boys had reached the safety of Hospital Wing or he might have simply gone after them. One sharp canine pierced his lip and he sucked on his own blood until his enhanced healing closed the wound.

_This is so fucking worrying_, Harry thought when he finally reached one of the unused teachers' quarters he'd commandeered for his own use. The entire place was so heavily warded even spiders and flies tripped on his protections. No one would be able to break in without him knowing and the objects would automatically be sent to the Chamber of Secrets should someone even try. He laid the ingredients on the table and checked on the blood he'd acquired last night. The potion would have to be started today.

As he readied a cauldron – golden – the young man pondered on the vampire's sudden bloodlust. On _his_ bloodlust. If he kept going on this rate soon he'd be baring his fangs even when someone _blushed_. How on earth was he supposed to continue his schooling in Hogwarts if he put everyone around him in mortal danger? Not to mention the full moon that he was already spending in isolation and had to pray no one wandered near him. Shit, his life was a joke.

He prepared the base in three hours and left the quarters satisfied with his work. There were very few people around as it was time for dinner and he contemplated joining his peers in the Great Hall but eventually opted on fetching his food straight from the kitchen. Last year had ended so abruptly that he hadn't had a chance to understand the ramifications of a rift appearing between himself and the other Gryffindors but now it was painfully obvious. At the House Table he'd sit and eat alone, no one approached him and if they did it was for a grave reason. Slytherins kept throwing looks at him that clearly said they didn't know what to think, Ravenclaws obviously were dying to find out what kind of magic he'd uncovered and Hufflepuffs saw him as a traitor for turning from extreme Light to a shadier path.

This left a very uncomfortable atmosphere that he was more than happy to avoid any time he could. Not to mention his empathy made sure he could feel all that resentment mixed with sort of worship towards him and in the Great Hall there was nothing to block his ability. It mattered little he'd weakened Voldemort when everyone for two hours had believed him completely dead.

And as Wizarding world always did, they blamed the messenger who told them he'd only turned Moldyvoldy into a mortal. Old anger burned in his chest as he remembered those few seconds in battle when he'd had the chance to end it once and for all and he'd been stopped. Light. What good was it for if he didn't win? He could have stayed on the already laid-out path and become a figurehead for Light, but who knows how few years they then would have been able to survive. But no, he was now his own man.

His own _creature_, more precisely.

Harry chuckled quietly at the dry joke and directed his steps to kitchen where a battalion of house elves was quite happy to give him a basket of food. He thanked them and, overjoyed, the elves seemed on fall on their knees in their gratitude. He heaved a sigh when he was finally able to leave and make his way to the quarters he'd taken over. At least the potion was on its way and he'd acquired everything he needed. Now just to avoid attention for the next six days and everything would be just peachy. If he could only not land in detention for skipping lessons...

But who was there to stop him from skipping his detention as well should he end up in one? _No one_ held that kind of power over him anymore. Even when he'd been younger there had been no one to report his accidents and progress to. Petunia did not care, Vernon even less. Mrs Weasley had been his mother figure but he had changed. Lupin... not. Harry winced at the memory of his deceased godfather and knew should Sirius have lived the he would have never turned to this path, would have never started to fight on his own terms. If something good had come out of Sirius' death it had been Harry's determination to fight and to fight on his own terms.

But the point being, he was _an orphan_. He was responsible for himself and as he'd made clear what he thought about his previous role models there was no one to control him anymore. The wolf yipped in excitement as the concept of his _freedom_ was realized for the first time. He was alone and responsible only for himself.

Harry had to stop and just breathe for a while as the new thought asserted itself. There were no moral rules for him to drawn upon, no one to truly frown upon his behaviour. No one currently alive had earned the right to judge his behaviour. Hell, he _could have_ been banging Potter fangirls every time his empathy picked up on the feelings of lust. He trusted only himself to be the judge. It was kind of stupid that he only now realized this with everything he'd been up to in the summer. He'd known he was alone and responsible for himself but now that people were clearly cutting him off...

The wizard shook his head and continued on his way. He was still who he was and he would have to set some rules. While he had gone pretty crazy during summer it didn't mean there wasn't anything restricting him. He wasn't going to turn Dark, and it'd only make matters worse for him if the papers caught onto his doings. That was why he'd only chosen muggles this summer. The only magical witch – or wizard for that matter – he'd even kissed had been Cho and that was his worst memory of kissing. Damn, the girl needed help.

But he was in no definition any longer a virgin. Oh, the Prophet would have a field day if they ever found out about that. Harry shuddered and was extra glad he'd taken to _obliviating_ his partners afterwards. Though he hadn't touched anyone after his birthday with the changes because it posed too great of a risk. He had been too apprehensive about the incident with Regan to try his luck and this abstinence was starting to grate on him. He could hardly even enjoy wanking with the empathy forcing him to resort to it.

_Should I get a girlfriend_? he pondered while eating the chicken sandwich. The bread tasted weird but the chicken was good. _Might solve some problems. But she'd surely be interviewed and I don't know anyone who'd keep their mouth shut without additional persuasion and even then someone might notice. Dumbledore is sure to check anyone I get close to... Damn the old man. Should have let him die with that curse but no, had to be the ever noble Gryffindor even then._

He sneered at himself but shook the unpleasant thoughts away. It was done and he could hardly go back on it anymore. Damn it all to hell. It was times like these when everything seemed to be against him that he wondered if letting himself be placed in Slytherin would have changed things much. Especially now that he was more cunning than brave and being honourable held no special appeal for him. But he could take comfort in the idea that he was actually more Slytherin than all the rest as he had managed to keep his Slytherin self hidden for six years and no one was the wiser.

Harry glanced at the steadily fuming potion and turned to his bookbag. With a sigh the wizard started on his homework without once checking answers from his books. It crossed his mind that this could be classified as cheating as he had some sort of access to the memories and skills of thousands of dead people. This certainly was one of his biggest secrets and he could not let anyone find out about the knowledge he'd gained by channelling the spirits of the dead. Fortunately the dead had assured only someone equally Dark and Light could follow the same path and that he would be notified if anyone ever thought of following in his footsteps.

It was nearing midnight when Harry finally forced himself to return to the tower. He had done all the homework for all his five NEWT subjects and out of curiosity leafed through first two books on Ancient Runes. He wanted to update the wards around Grimmauld Place on Christmas. Now that Regan had moved in he'd had to insert exceptions in the wards. Regan had the power to include others in the wards and Harry did not even want to think about how difficult that had been to do. It posed a serious safety risk but the Muggle also carried a Portkey capable of bringing her to Harry so that no wizard could harm her and Kreacher was under standing orders to put the house into lockdown should need arise.

Bunking with the Boy-Who-Lived could become hazardous to one's health quickly and Harry wasn't going to risk Regan's life.

It being Wednesday night the Astronomy classes were being held for first years. Therefore just as Harry had taken his seat in front of the fire eighteen new Gryffindor firsties erupted into the common room. Luckily the late hour was affecting them and they weren't as excited as they normally would have been. Harry turned his eyes back to the book and resumed his reading on warding.

He did hear the lull in conversation when the eleven year olds noticed him but outwardly showed no interest in them. He still felt their feelings. Awe, suspicion, apprehension, confusion... If their feelings were anything to go by the firsties clearly did not know what to think of him. Harry could imagine their parents telling them stories, then hearing the rumours at Hogwarts and finally seeing him for themselves would spin anyone's head. He was still surprised when one of them was brave enough to speak to him.

"Umh... Sorry? Sir?"

He glanced up from his book to see a boy with sand coloured hair and piercing blue eyes looking at him. He blushed as soon as Harry met his curious gaze and looked down. The adolescent wizard hid his smirk when he realized the boy was silently counting and only at number ten had gathered enough courage to look back up.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Harry stared gobsmacked and the boy looked down and seemed to shrink even more.

"I don't..." Harry began but let the words die when he caught on the hopeful feelings from at least half the people. He cleared his throat and set the book aside. "I don't normally give out autographs." He watched the little witches and wizards deflate. The boy clearly wasn't the only one wishing for a name on a paper. "But I can make an exception if you promise me you won't go showing them around and bragging about them." He smiled. "Those that have heard of the Weasley twins can tell the others that when it comes to pranking I might even top those two."

He saw three or four students shudder and gave no further warnings knowing the message had been received. He flicked his wand and parchment, quill and ink flew from his bag. He raised his brow at the staring first years. "You all want one?" Suddenly he was surrounded by exited eleven year olds and the autographs were quickly distributed evenly. Finally everyone was staring at a piece of paper like it was their greatest treasure. Harry only barely held himself from grimacing in disgust.

He bit on his tongue to prevent himself from going into tirade mode and giving the children an impromptu prep talk. Some of the youngest students were already asleep on their feet. "Now, to bed. Get going. And remember what I said about those autographs."

The little witches and wizards filed up the stairs and Harry was left alone with the crackling fire. He hoped the Hat hadn't again placed a true Slytherin into a wrong house and briefly entertained the idea of how different the world might have been had he not met Malfoy before sorting. Or heard Hagrid badmouth the snakes.

"You think you're really something don't you?"

Harry stiffened. Ron was standing on the stairs and was far enough for Harry to not have heard or felt him especially when distracted. The brunette slowly turned to face the redhead and while watching Ron in his carrot coloured hair he was wholeheartedly glad his highlights were of a much darker shade of red. Then he had to wonder how he could think about appearances in a situation like this but after seeing Ron's expression he had to wonder if they had ever even been friends and the quilt evaporated.

"Stay away from them! They're too young to know what a freak you are!"

Harry winced. He really couldn't stop it after hearing the same rant from his uncle for years. Ron had no idea how much he was hurting Harry and the Boy-Who-Lived only wished he could just come clean and trust that Ron would understand. But he knew it was a fool's hope. Not one of his former friends could begin to understand the rites he'd gone through to get a chance against Voldemort. They would not understand his contempt for Dumbledore nor his thirst for independence. With not a little shock Harry realized he only counted Regan as a close friend and everyone else was more of an acquaintance. And of course there was Hedwig.

"-you're Dark now and I wish we could just kick you out of here for good but McGonagall won't allow it. Don't know what you've done to her either. And you know Hermione cried for days in the summer because of that Howler you sent her! Are you even listening to me!"

Harry looked at Ron, his former best friend, and felt no remorse of what he was about to do. "I grew up. And _Granger_ can go stick her nose in someone else's business. I've had enough of her. And frankly, I've had enough of just about everyone. Just leave me alone this year and I'll do the same."

Weasley was about to retort but Harry grabbed his bag and was out of the room before the other boy could spell "quidditch".

Fifteen minutes and couple of transfigurations later he was laying on a makeshift bed in his teacher's quarters. The potion was bubbling in the background and he let the castle's underlying emotions lull him towards sleep. The wizard started to hum silently and let the humming calm the raging wolf inside him. It was decidedly more vocal in its anger than the vampire but the vampire was definitely more forceful. Harry remembered the incident earlier today and the mere memory stirred the bloodlust and brought out ideas on how giving Weasley payback for those comments could be doubly beneficial.

...He needed to find a way to control his instincts.

Harry shifted to a better position keeping his wand beneath his pillow and sighed, finally stopping the fight against sleep. Ten seconds later only steady breathing and bubbling of the potion could be heard in the room.

The morning sun aroused Harry far too soon and he hissed and rolled away from the light. He felt sluggish and his face itched where the light had touched his skin. He waved his wand muttering the incantation for the mirror spell under his breath and soon saw in his image that his skin looked red and irritated on top of itching. His fangs had slid out and that his normally green eyes sprouted a blood red circle around the pupil.

As he watched his skin calmed and a little concentration had his fangs shorten and red disappear from his eyes. But he was worried. In all the books about vampires he'd read – and Grimmauld Place had a number of those to choose from – assuming the true form only happened when the vampire willed it or at the smell of blood but even that could be resisted. Only starving vampires lost control like he just did.

"Just bloody great," Harry whispered letting the mirror disappear. He was starving from the lack of blood. And he couldn't very well ask it from the kitchens because Dumbledore might found out. This meant going into the Forbidden Forest and hunting. If he even could quench the thirst with animal blood.

"Fuck."

The wizard got up and stretched languidly, pushing the problem out of his mind for the moment. It was Thursday morning and Harry's only full day. He had Charms, DADA and Potions all today, Potions being a double in the afternoon. He glanced at the potion and did quick calculations. He would end up late for potions but at least his own experiment was coming along great. He strode to the table and went through all the ingredients. The only thing missing was his own blood drawn from the heart. It was the last thing to add, the last ingredient to complete the potion. Now he only slowly scattered the dried hellebore evenly on the surface before stirring twelve times clockwise. The next step would have to be taken in six hours.

Harry slung his bag over his left shoulder and left for breakfast, yawning on the way. He was the first in the Great Hall and took his place in the middle of the table. Only five minutes later eggs, porridge, sandwiches, bacon and all kinds of other breakfast foods appeared in front of him. He loaded his plate and tucked in, intent on ignoring the slight burning of his throat and the tastelessness of the food. He was not going to give in and let the creatures rule his life.

The morning went on in a haze. He stayed quiet in Charms and in DADA he let Snape's spiteful comments roll off his skin like water. It was interesting insight to know the man was more amused than annoyed in the class. He was an excellent actor but the knowledge Harry gained reading his emotions led the young man to doubt the usefulness of learning Occlumency. He knew it could help somewhat as his pitiful shields could at least protect him from the sharpest emotional peaks of his peers. But did it make a difference that he was actively concentrating on the emotions instead of thoughts? Could Snape block him if the man knew what to block? Harry stared at his teacher and unconsciously licked his lip.

He zoned back to the present as his empathy registered shock in Snape. Harry realized that he had been staring absently at the man's jugular and that his lip was once again in danger of being pierced by a sharpening fang. He cussed profoundly in the confines of his mind and did not even try to stop the wolf from growling.

"Mister Potter will stay." Harry froze at the command and cursed himself seven times to hell when the bell rang three seconds later. He hadn't even made it two weeks without someone finding out. He slowly packed his book away while the other NEWT qualified students filed out. He was left alone in the classroom and stared hard at the chalkboard ready to blame it for everything that was going wrong in his life.

"Do you find yourself to be so important you need not pay attention in class?" Snape slashed out and Harry carefully blanked his face and raised his shields.

"No."

"No, _sir._"

Harry stayed quiet and kept his eyes on the board, ignoring Snape's correction. He would not allow Snape to take a peek in his mind and the man had done nothing to earn his respect. He might have been a spy but he also knew what Dumbledore had done and was still loyal. And the young man knew he could learn ten times faster on his own than he did in class and this knowledge did nothing to raise his respect for the _professor_.

He was so intent on ignoring Snape that his only warning of spellfire was the brief concentration he felt from the Potions Master before the young wizard was forced to take cover under the table. He let out a low growl but had little to no choice but to keep dodging as the spells flew in his direction. His wand was in his hand but he knew Snape could break through any shield he produced. Should he retaliate the man would get him expelled.

It was only more proof of his Slytherin tendencies than he could consider this under heavy spellfire.

Harry was nicked by a spell that sent him barrelling into a table and as he rose the world slowed down and calmness took over his mind and body. Every movement the attacker made was pronounced, the swishes of the wand amplified. Smoothly he walked towards the man tasting the sudden fear in the air and bared his teeth in anticipation of the meal he was about to be served. The puny wizard was getting desperate but the vampire hardly noticed as the spells wheeled past him by tenths of an inch. He ducked under a red spell catching hold of the wrists of the attacker but ignored the quick drumming of the pulse beneath his fingers concentrating instead on the thumbing on the man's jugular. The human's strength was nothing against him and the sweet scent of fear was so delicious. The vampire closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He drew the man closer and felt him shiver against him, meaningless words shouted pleadingly in his ear. The meal's words did not matter. Only blood was important and while the vampire was shorter than the wizard, he was tall enough to reach his neck and that was just what he did.

Slowly, savouring the moment, the vampire sunk his teeth into the soft flesh, piercing the artery and flooding his mouth with the incredible taste of magic and blood. He moaned in appreciation before latching on and sucking deep. Their bodies rubbed against each other and the vampire moaned yet again both from the amazing taste attacking his taste buds and the sensation created by the friction. The blood flowed down his throat, rich and velvety, taking the earlier burning away. Energy washed over him and with it the taste seemed to be getting even better if that was possible. The vampire moaned for the third time and sucked deeper, intent on savouring every single drop of this amazing taste. Somewhere far away the wolf was yipping in excitement...

...wolf? What wolf?

Reality crashed into existence around him and Harry drew back in horror of what he'd done. Snape had closed his eyes and was breathing shallowly in his unconsciousness but at least the man _was_ breathing. Blood was still flowing freely from the two circular wounds on the man's neck and the young man leaned forward – less reluctantly than he would have thought before – lapping the blood away and lavished the wounds. As he drew away the two pinkish scars were already fading away and only the weak state of the man was evidence of the occurrence. The young wizard felt sick to his stomach of what he'd done but he couldn't deny the effect it was having on him. He was_ turned on_ from sucking blood from _Snape._ He swallowed and forced the bile down his throat and cast a cooling charm on his groin. His enhanced sense of smell told him that Snape was in a similar state but Harry pushed the suggestions far into the deepest corners of his mind, slammed the door shut and threw away the key.

It didn't make the smell go away.

His body thrumming with newly gained energy Harry lifted Snape on his arms and made his way to the professor's office. It was very bare, only holding the essential equipment for DADA teacher, and he growled in annoyance. Holding Snape entire weight on one arm however proved to be no task at all and he managed to transfigure a book into a bed and lay the man down. Then he backed away and sat in the corner wondering what he should do and fighting the nausea that was threatening to overcome him.

Ten minutes later Harry still hadn't come up with anything solid. He only knew for certain that the blood heritage detection potion needed to be tended to in thirty minutes or it could explode and that Snape could not be allowed to talk. He did not dare to _ennervate_ the man when it was a physical reason he'd lost his consciousness for, and the young man refused to feel responsible for this. The wizard was all to blame for attacking him without asking first. Letting the wolf take over he growled long and deep.

With a huff the Boy-Who-Lived stood up and moved to the man's desk. Snape had double sixth years next. Little rummaging produced the man's curriculum and Harry read it until he figured today's agenda had been spell practice but that was definitely out of question now.

He skipped into the class room and wrote directions on the board for reading and an essay and even some Snapish comments. He even managed to make it look like Snape's handwriting. Returning to the office he covered the passed out git with his invisibility cloak and levitated the man. The bed disappeared just as he directed Snape through the room and he made sure to put it right how he found it. It wouldn't do to raise anyone's suspicions.

Harry nearly had a heart attack three times on his way to his quarters. Once as Filch ran past him and twice as students nearly hit Snape. When they eventually reached the safety of his rooms Harry could only sigh in relief. He gently laid Snape on his bed and turned to check on his potion. It was deep crimson red, not quite the colour of blood but almost. Just perfect. He was pouring the hellhound blood into then potion as a thin ribbon while stirring at the same time when a groan announced Snape was awake. Not losing count Harry spoke, "Your wand is in your right pocket and do not hex me if you do not want us both to die. I'm in the process of adding hellhound blood and you know it could contaminate us both should anything disturb it."

He only heard shuffling of robes and was glad Snape had heeded the warning. The bell rang but it wasn't until five minutes after that Harry let the final drop scatter on the surface and the potion turned blacker than any night. He put the rod and bottle on the table and stepped back. Turning his head towards Snape he saw the man watching his every movement like a hawk and slowly backed to the furthest wall from the suspicious git.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at, Potter?" Snape bit out through clenched teeth. Harry noticed his left hand was clutching his throat and that the right was shaking as the man pointed a wand at him.

"I should ask the same," replied Harry quietly. He read the emotions running frantic in the man. "You suspected and still you attacked. _You attacked a starving vampire_. You should know how fortunate you are to still be alive." He let the man process it. "I still got quite a bit so I recommend a heavy diet for the next couple of days as well as blood replenishing and nutrient potions."

"How long have you been a vampire, Potter?" the man asked somewhat civilly and lowered his arm to rest it on his knee, the wand still pointed at Harry.

"Since my birthday." Harry considered. "I wasn't aware I needed blood since it was hereditary. I only came to that conclusion this morning when the sun burned my skin and I turned into my vampiric form without consciously willing it. I was going to take care of the feeding this evening but then _someone_ sent me flying into the table and the hit affected my control." He glared at the man and saw the knuckles turn white as the he clutched his wand.

"Do not expect an apology." Snape had the audacity to sneer on top of that.

"Certainly not. But I did place you under a secrecy spell that ensures you cannot share this knowledge with anyone else."

The man froze and half-closed his eyes, apparently checking for such a spell. His forehead wrinkled and Harry smirked inwardly. He had used both vampire glamouring and magical means to ensure the man's silence. Snape could go insane if the block was removed without both vampiric and magical assistance and with what had just happened it was doubtful the man would willingly go anywhere near a vampire in the future.

"Where have you brought me?"

"These are unused teacher's quarters that I commandeered for my usage. That," Harry pointed at the bubbling potion in anticipation of one of the questions, "is a project to find out what exactly happened to me on my birthday."

"You woke up a vampire?" There was no trace of hesitance in the spoken words but Harry could feel it through his empathy. Once he might have enjoyed having Snape at his mercy but there was nothing enjoyable about this situation. He was not a sadist and Snape was terrified even if he showed no sign of it outwardly. The man might have been calmly discussing a potential abduction and taking in his surroundings and Harry would not have known anything of his inner thinkings had it not been for his empathy.

"Among other things," replied the adolescent wizard and tightened his jaw when he realized the mistake. Damn, he needed to be more careful. Just like in Transfiguration class: if he let his mouth run who knew what kind of things would come out. But Snape _was_ under a secrecy spell...

"Anyway, I put your next class to read three chapters from the book and write three feet on utilising everyday spells and charms in battle and warned that those not capable of using understandable writing would be automatically marked zero. So your next class is taken care of." The man's expression was unreadable so Harry decided to ask what he'd been dying to know for over four months even if he wouldn't get an answer. "How do you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Confusion. Snape had no idea what he was referring to.

"Dumbledore. How do you stand to work for him after what he did? You could have been free."

Snape was silent and Harry deemed it safe enough to return to the potion while the man was still docile. He cleared the table of used ingredients and arranged everything ready for the next step. The potion looked like boiling oil and Harry was careful not to breathe in any of the fumes rising from the cauldron. He spelled the window open to let the air change knowing his wards would keep anything unwanted away. It was difficult to keep his motions slow as his heart was thrumming with life and magic gained from all the blood he'd consumed.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for unsupervised brewing, attack on a teacher and general rule breaking."

"Finally. I thought you'd forgotten," Harry snipped lightly without taking his attention off the potion.

"Ten points for the cheek." Snape was attempting to stand and after five long minutes he managed. Harry could have helped but he suspected Snape wanted him to stay far away. He made himself busy rummaging through his bag and arranging his belongings around the place. But when Snape gave out the next order he dropped the act of ignoring the man and turned his eyes on the shakily standing Potions Master.

"No. I am not leaving. Apparently I am not welcome in the tower because I'm too Dark and am going to attack everyone in their sleep." He licked his lip. "Weasley told me in non-negotiable terms that I wasn't welcome and since it's all the same to me I moved here."

"The rules must be followed. Deten-"

"It isn't safe. Imagine the redhead actually follows through his threat and they band on me and surprise me in my sleep." Harry shivered. "I could accidentally slaughter the entire year class of male Gryffindors – and while you might find it favourable others would disapprove. As you might have gathered from my slip I am far more dangerous than your average vampire. I don't just suck blood and if you couldn't handle me with surprise on your side and me in a weakened state, do you honestly think any of them can?" He shook his head. "No one needs to know I'm staying here. The place is warded and it is doubtful anyone gets in or even finds this place. Besides, the secrecy spell ensures you cannot speak of this to anyone, including allowing Albus to read your mind or showing a memory to him or anyone else. I am not harming anyone by staying here and I certainly am not doing this out of arrogance."

Harry didn't even realize he was doing it but somehow he ended up spilling his guts to his most hated professor. "I hate it all. I hate the looks and the suspicion and the _fame_. I wish I could have just killed the bastard and delivered the good news but no, he got away. And now everyone is acting like the war is over when he's still out there and I'm jumping at the shadows, scared of what I might do or what might be done to me if someone finds out what I am. I can't talk to any of my friends because I turned my back on them in order to protect them, and I know they'd hate me for all that I've had to do." He sighed in defeat. "I probably shouldn't have even stayed but left for US or something. I did my part in fighting Riddle, even more than my part, but when he rises for the third time all the sheep of the Wizarding world are going to turn to me once again and expect me to save them. They do not train but live in their bubble that they trust I will help to preserve." Harry let out a growl and Snape blanched at the sound that even Harry could identify with one of Lupin's angered noises. Shit. Now would be a good time to shut up.

"Potter, are you also a werewolf?" The terror the man was feeling had just doubled.

Harry laughed bitterly and flopped down on the ground. He realized what was going on but did nothing to stop it. The shock of Ron's reaction and shunning was finally surfacing. "Among other things. I think the vampire allows me to retain my mind and the transformation affects me only on one night. But I can't resume human form until the sun rises. It's still there, all the time. The vampire only rises if attacked or with hunger." His voice lowered to near whisper. "But the wolf is there all the time, offering suggestions, rumbling and grumbling. It doesn't like the castle and the cooked food. It wants to leave, to run free, and unlike every other wolf I could do it. I could let the transformation wash over me right now and be gone in seconds. We could run free and howl at the sun and the moon and the stars..." The young man shuddered and silenced the wolf in his mind.

Snape was watching him. Just that. Watching him. They stared at each other and Harry fought off the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks. He'd deal with the feeding memories later and he had no reason to be embarrassed about his outburst. Regan had her own life and as a Muggle she simply couldn't understand. For over month he'd been building up the emotions inside of him and it did not help to be in a hostile environment. The talk with Ron had just brought it all out and unlike two years ago he now had no friends to listen him ranting. Empty room could only satisfy his anger so much.

"The full moon is in-"

"Five nights. I know. I plan on barricading myself in the dungeons. Even if I keep my mind I'm not going to risk it when there are four hundred children around."

The Potions Master seemed to be hesitating. A rare occurrence in itself. "Lupin-"

"Is busy with Tonks and trusts Dumbledore implicitly. Hell, the man left me at the Dursleys after all the stories Lily had told of her sister only because Dumbledore asked him!" Harry shook his head sadly and sighed. "I can't trust him. I can't trust anyone these days and you're only hearing this because you can't break through the spell without going insane in the process." He turned his burning eyes on Snape and glared, causing the man to flinch before his anger. "Is my life truly the glorious adventure you always thought?"

Now the man truly flinched and Harry caught remorse in the jumble of feelings the man was experiencing. He might have wanted to know what it was about but he was emotionally tired and just couldn't bring himself to care. "Please leave. And remember the potions."

The look Snape shot him was considering but with the given opportunity the man turned and stalked away, his walking affected by the fatigue he too was obviously experiencing. Harry found it weird he hadn't tried to press on for details about the potion but really was too tired to think more about it. With a sigh he settled down and let the castle's presence surround and calm him.

oooOOOooo

It was Saturday night and Harry held his breath as he carefully measured three spoonfuls of his blood and added it into the potion. He rubbed his chest where it ached with the rune carved over his heart but the pain was insignificant. He watched as the potion sizzled and most of it seemed to evaporate. The wizard covered his eyes and backed away until the fumes had escaped through the window and it was safe to breathe again.

Carefully he took out a scroll and a brand new quill and cautiously walked to the table. The end result was thick liquid the colour of his eyes at the bottom of the golden cauldron and Harry dipped the quill in the potion before touching the tip on the top of the scroll. The quill shivered and the young man let go, letting the writing appear in brilliant green colour.

_Recessive_

_Veela_

_Banshee_

_Genie_

_Merman_

_Goblin_

_Telepath_

_Giant_

_Dwarf_

_Nymph_

_Satyr_

_Unknown_

_Unknown_

_Dominant_

_Parselmouth_

_Shapeshifter_

_Vampire_

_Werewolf_

_Empath_

_Incubus_

_Siren_

_Amor_

_Dryad_

_Unknown_

...

Harry ignored the _recessive_ list at the moment and focused on the ones that would have a direct effect on him. Fine, Parselmouth – no surprise there – Shapeshifter, Vampire, Werewolf, Empath. All he'd already experienced. But it was the next five that brought a cold sweat on his brow. All four known were rare and there wasn't much information about them that he'd found in his search of magical creatures. Incubi were so rare that they'd been thought to have died out until in the 50's one had been caught in Italy. Of course the Italian Ministry of Magic executed the creature as soon as it had been examined.

Sirens Harry knew nothing about, same with Amors. Only what he'd learned in Muggle history lessons of Ancient Greece. Dryads were tree spirits, tied strongly to nature. Was that why he couldn't wear anything synthetic anymore?

_I think I need to do research. Room of Requirement should have all the available information, anything else I cannot reach at the moment._ He swallowed and started cleaning the cauldron, the list open on the table. _At least now I know why I've been singing and where the endurance came from._ He froze in shock and then groaned in annoyance. If the vampire got aroused with _Snape_ then what about the incubus that supposedly lived off sexual energy?

_I am never going to be alone with Snape again_, Harry vowed.

A/N: I know Snowy Owls don't exactly hoot (looked it up in Wikipedia) but it's one thing I'm not going to correct. Hedwig hoots.


	2. Wolf

Okay, not so much to say at this point. Thank you for **Coffee**, **SJ95**, **Forever Reading aka meg** and **Yaoi and Darkshocolat** for reviewing. Chapter three is ready but I'm revising one scene and deciding on my policy on smut scenes... There's a scene in chapter 3 that I'm definitely not going to publish here but where does the line go... Dunno about that.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Warnings: Violence, blood**

* * *

MANY A MIND AND BLOOD by dra6on

Chapter 2. Wolf

_Incubi are sexual creatures that feed on the emotions and energy released during sexual acts. The acts performed can vary and the incubi themselves can abstain from release as they only feed on the energy produced by their partner, though testimonies claim Incubi can bring indescribable pleasure should they actively participate. It is a known fact virginal humans are the best source for the sexual energy incubi feed on but no evidence has been presented on the magical nature of humans having any effect on the quality of said energy. It however has been proven than claiming a virgin creates a bond between the human and the Incubus that can only be broken by death. Usual by the death of the human as Incubi are extremely demanding partners and human endurance is not enough to bear the strain caused by the Incubus' needs. _

_It has also been proven that while Muggle lore describes incubi as hunters of women, they do not have any clear preference. It has been discussed that the quality of the sexual energy is the only affecting factor and only Incubi can discern the difference between humans. Their female counterpart Succubi have neither shown any preference. The exact differences between males and females are discussed further on page 208._

Harry flipped the page to the description he'd only scanned earlier.

_Incubi are humanoid creatures that can pass for human even through the closest of inspections. In their natural form they however are entirely evolved to bring the greatest pleasure to their partner and thus coax them to produce more energy the creatures feed on. _

_Incubi are ancient creatures that have existed for thousands of years, no knowledge of their origin remains. Though they are magical creatures, their abilities to use wand have never been confirmed and their natural magical abilities reach their peak during feeding. As it was often necessary for the Incubi to make a quick escape they evolved to have leathery wings on their backs that erupt from beneath their skin. They also have a tail that is split on the end and the incubi are capable of controlling the splits like fingers. Also the thickness and length of the tail is changing, possibly controlled by the Incubi themselves. _

_As the tail, also the tongue of the Incubus is split – similar to that of snakes – and the creature has shown excellent control of the separate ends. Some discussion has been made on healthy and well-fed Incubi being more muscular and entrancing than their less successful brethren but nothing has been proven. In the 13__th__ century an incubus was caught in London that had…_

Harry closed to book and looked around. The clock on the wall claimed it was two o'clock on Monday morning but he was not tired. Snape's blood was still thrumming in his veins and giving off energy, making it impossible for him to sleep. It had been four days since then and tomorrow was the full moon. He had already prepared a room for him in the deepest part of the dungeons he could find. It was moist, mould was growing on the walls and it was doubtful even the house elves had been in that part of the castle in hundreds of years. Harry had cast strongest spells he could find on the walls and even coated the door in silver. Everything would be ready for tomorrow.

Rubbing his eyes Harry put the book down on the table, his eyes scanning all the other titles. He'd read everything the room had to offer on his inner creatures, some even Slytherin's original texts of Parseltongue. He was as prepared as he could be for tomorrow but it was the _unknown _in the list that had him worried. The fact that he had dominant genes from one unknown source and two unknown recessive genes had him extremely worried because it meant they were either species so old and obscure no one had ever even heard of them or so horrible they couldn't be even considered. He didn't know which option he preferred.

Also worrying was the fact that the blood detection potion – a relatively new invention – had classified him as a shapeshifter that was a more advanced form of a metamorphagus. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not change into different human forms, only animals and not even magical ones. This made him, according to an obscure volume written in archaic English, a true therianthrope. As born werewolves were called lycanthropes, also the rarer weres such as cats and dogs were called cynanthropes and ailuranthropes respectively, if the ability – or curse – was inherited and not infected. This brought a whole new set of problems, most which threatened Harry's life.

The adolescent wizard sighed and waved his wand, Banishing the books to their spots on the shelf. Seconds later the Room morphed itself into a cosy living room from the previous magical creature library and Harry sank deeper into the soft couch he was sitting on and closed his eyes. He'd have Transfiguration in seven hours and he'd do well to get some sleep but honestly did not know how. The vampire had been content the last few days and Harry hadn't lost control even once but the wolf was turning even more vocal the closer it got to the full moon. Next night being the first of the three full moon nights had the wolf whining and growling at him. The animal was begging for Harry to go outside and just run in the night and the wizard's will was crumbling by the second.

Harry crossed his legs on the couch and tried to sleep but of course without success. The wolf was winning as they both did not need sleep with the energy of the magical blood and the wolf had no qualms of using all that time to whine and complain to him. Harry sincerely hoped he could just cast the wolf out of his mind and strangle the creature with his bare hands – that's how annoying the whining was beginning to be.

Seven hours later he was grumpily sitting in the Transfiguration classroom and tried to pay attention while ignoring the urge to jump up and howl. Thank the gods McGonagall only spoke for eight minutes after which she gave out matchsticks and told them to non-verbally transfigure them into the biggest animal they could manage. Harry started by swishing the matchstick into a needle in remembrance of their first ever lesson but then concentrated. He remembered an awful lot of spells and was anxious to find out exactly how far he could expand his magic. But this was not a good place for that.

The matchstick turned into a mosquito, a fly and a mouse easily. Harry went through each transfiguration many times non-verbally. When he started on a toad he faked his trouble. The toad had wooden legs or eyes until he deemed enough time to have passed for him to succeed. A tap of his wand later and a replicate of Trevor the toad was sitting quietly on his desk. He looked around and saw Weasley was still having trouble with the mouse transformation while Granger and Su Li were changing the colours of their owls. Harry kept whirling the wand in his hand while watching the others and their varying successes. He was quite satisfied with the toad but was quite certain he could at least turn the matchstick into a fully grown Labrador but preferred not to make a big deal out of his abilities.

He was relieved when half way through the lesson McGonagall levitated big boulders in front of them and told to turn them into the smallest animal they could manage. Harry sighed and got to work. This was just too easy and he was starting to rethink his decision to stay here. The classes weren't challenging enough and he was simply bored. He'd spent the entire weekend alternating between research of his magical heritage and looking for the castle's magical centre but had had to admit defeat with the centre. Besides, the Founders had been bound to hide it well since it was heart of the wards as well and most likely could only be accessed from the Headmaster's office. The search had been stumped when even the Room hadn't opened to his destination. He'd soon run out of projects to take up his free time.

Harry was again the first one to leave the class room as he was quite certain McGonagall was looking to speak with him if he gave her the chance. He was not up to a heart to heart talk with his Head of House. Especially not now that the full moon was so close and his emotions so volatile.

The wizard made his way to the library to do some light reading. He was careful to keep away from the dark texts because he could sometimes feel eyes on him and way quite certain the ghosts and portraits informed Dumbledore of his movements. That was why he liked his quarters so much. There were no portraits anywhere near that place and it had already been warded against ghosts as all of staff's personal rooms were designed to be private. Here in the library he was under constant scrutiny and could do nothing about it.

He was in the process of reading about goblins when light steps alerted him to someone approaching him. He closed his eyes and took a long sniff, recognizing the basic scent of Luna and also the jumble of emotions she was these days. The girl's father had died in the spring after getting hit by an unknown curse in the battle against Voldemort and there had been nothing the St. Mungos had been able to do except prolong his life by a couple of months. Harry had only found out when the Quibbler printed an obituary and at that point he'd been busy with his own life.

"Hi Luna," he called out as the girl appeared from between the shelves. He smiled as he saw the weird feather-bottle cap necklace and the different paired knee socks. The girl was definitely in a league of her own.

"Oh, hi Harry. I was looking for my other left shoe. The Nargles seem to have hidden it once again."

Such loneliness and apathy accompanied the statement that Harry's brows shot up. Luna was suffering in silence but her mask was perfect and there was not a single outward sign of her pain. He wanted to get up and hug her. Then he thought what the hell and did just that.

From closer on Luna smelled like daffodils and bubblegum and Harry inhaled deep his nose buried in the girl's blond hair. She was surprised by his hug, he could tell, but soon returned the gesture. When Harry showed no sign of letting go, confusion became more prominent in the jumble he was sensing and when he picked her up and settled her across his lap as he sat back down it turned into gentle appreciation.

"I'm sure the shoe will find its way back to you," he said and was glad that the wolf settled down and paused the whining so that he could concentrate on the girl in need of comforting.

"It usually does. It is kind of weird though. They didn't last year care for my things but this year I've already had to search for my tie and socks as well. At least Wackspurts seem to have left you alone for now." She tilted her head. "Maybe it's because of your change. You faced Voldemort and out of respect they are giving you time to be in peace."

"I'm sure. My brain hasn't been fuzzy in a while though there has been a lot of _growling and whining_..." The wolf yipped in indignation.

"Oh." Luna seemed to contemplate his words and shifted to better position. Harry was casually keeping her in place with other arm around her waist and the other on her thigh and she'd slung her left arm around his neck. He had to bite his cheek when the girl's squirming turned the flow of his blood downwards. "Father did have theory of wolf spirits haunting their descendants. Do Potters have wolf ancestry?"

Harry laughed and was gratified to feel Luna slowly calming down even if the mentioning of her father had brought such a bang of pain that Harry had stop himself from rubbing his chest. He quickly sobered. "I am sorry I never met your father. His articles were interesting."

He hated to feel the pain in the girl that had come with him to the Department of Mysteries and been his friend for so long. How could he have assumed Luna too would regard him with disdain after last year? She was nothing like the Weasleys and Granger.

"Daddy would have loved to meet you."

"I'd like to go with you to his grave. You can introduce us?" Harry tried to coax a smile out of the girl and this just did it. Luna graced with a gentle smile and hugged him tight.

"Thanks Harry."

"And I'm sorry I haven't talked to you." Harry sighed. "I got caught up in figuring out my life – not that it's an excuse – and this thing with Granger and Weasley..."

Luna grew solemn and looked at him seriously. "You are not friends anymore? I noticed you don't spend any time with each other and you haven't been sleeping in the Gryffindor tower. I've never before had friends fighting with each other. Not that I've had even friends before."

Again with the brutal honesty. Harry hid his wince and gently kissed Luna's cheek. He wasn't flirting, he was comforting, but it wasn't his fault some flirting techniques definitely worked in this kind of situation. "I am your friend. I won't ever again assume that you also turn on me when everyone else does."

Luna was positively bewildered and Harry looked away to hide the smile that was threatening to break through his mask. At least with the empathy he gained higher understanding of people and it was relieving to know that Luna too was just a human despite all her oddities.

The bell rang for dinner and they jumped at the sound. Harry hadn't realized the time and when Luna got up he let her go. The girl smiled at him and hesitated. "Do you want to eat with me?" she asked surprisingly shyly.

"Sure." Harry quickly took his bag and sent the books flying back to the shelves. He and Luna made their way to the Great Hall talking about classes. She had done quite well in her OWLs despite the circumstances and was taking Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Astronomy. She loved CoMC and kept talking about the unicorns they were starting to study. There apparently were no unicorns in Ottery St. Catchpole where she lived.

Sitting in the Ravenclaw table Harry felt many eyes on himself and the wolf was starting the growling again. His annoyance was affecting the animal and he wanted to howl his supremacy for all to hear and witness. Need not say, Harry tried his best to pay attention to Luna but it was becoming exceedingly difficult the closer it got to the sunset.

Luna seemed to notice and Harry hurried to reassure her. "It's not you. It's the... I'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Do you need to go?" she asked and Harry was glad to take the way out. He was starting to feel claustrophobic. He saw Snape watching him as he made his way out of the Great Hall but didn't waste another thought on the git. It hadn't been this intense a month ago but then again he'd been in his own house then and alone. He was the only werewolf in the castle and this was his territory but there were so many unknown factors with hundreds of young humans involved. He ended up in his quarters pacing around and when he threw the table against the wall in a mighty crash that sent splinters flying all around he knew he had to get to the room in the dungeons as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately the night had already fallen and Harry's route to the dungeons took him by the windows. The light of the moon touched his face and Harry froze. Unlike with vampire and sunlight, this touch did not burn. It was like caress that freed something inside of him and the wizard felt the transformation bubble out knowing he was only minutes from changing. His arms were already starting to ripple when he Banished his clothes to the nearest broom closet and threw his wand in after them. Then he waited dressed only in his skin as the wolf washed over his mind, overthrowing the human momentarily. His bones reformed and spine twisted, his face erupted into a snout and the pain had him whimpering. Harry wanted to howl out his agony into the night but with the last shred of his humanity held onto his silence. Black fur grew to cover him – a shining coat in the silver light of the full moon – and he knew he was invincible.

The wolf and human were one and together they pushed open the window and jumped outside. They landed on the ground in a crouch and sniffed, taking in the surroundings. It was quiet on the grounds but the night was full of smells. They smelled the different creatures invading their territory but only because they allowed it. This was their area, here they were the rulers. But they could feel the forest summoning them and their brothers and sisters were already calling out to their mother on the sky.

Nothing stopped them from starting to run, the strong paws pounding against soft grass, and as soon as they reached the cover of the forest and mighty howl erupted from them. The forest grew silent as the newcomer announced his power but soon other nightly noises joined him.

Harry felt himself gain control the longer they were in the forest. The wolf was content but then again Harry was fully indulging in his instincts and running on the wet floor of the forest. The air smelled of autumn but Harry was not cold. He ran in the moon light chasing pixies and doxies that showed their faces from time to time. He smelled centaurs but left them alone knowing even he might not survive that encounter unscathed.

Some stupid rabbit had been a fool to choose a bad hiding place and Harry caught it easily by surprise. He was fast and the trees blurred around him as he ran. The rabbit never had a chance. He fed on the flesh and the vampire stirred in the background as the smell of blood permeated the air but the wolf was quick to growl the creature of darkness into submission. This night belonged to it and no other creature was going to steal it even if they were forced to share the same body.

Harry was almost amused.

His head snapped up at the humane scream that tore into the night air and he howled to find the location. Three separate yowls answered him and Harry broke into a run towards south where three of his brethren had cornered a prey. When he got there he knew why the scream had sounded so familiar.

Of all the people _Malfoy _was huddled against the roots of a tree while four werewolves fought over the right to have the first bite. A sniff told Harry that these were all under the effect of the Wolfsbane but that it had been of bad quality and the humans were losing control. Maybe it was something about this moon. It was much stronger than the earlier had been.

Malfoy reeked of fear and he was shaking uncontrollably against the tree. Harry could actually hear the clatter of his teeth from his spot and over the noises of the fighting werewolves. This was not a clearing in itself, just a spot where the trees were growing loosely, and Harry easily went around the four fighting and growling werewolves to take a closer look at his school nemesis. Surprisingly the blonde was still conscious and squeaked in fright when Harry entered his line of sight. He tried to scramble away but Harry gave out an annoyed growl. The boy froze.

Harry lowered his head keeping his eyes locked with Malfoy's stormy grey ones and smelled his leg. Bad. Malfoy had been bitten. From Harry's chest a dangerous rumble erupted and finally the four realized another had arrived and this one was too close to the prey. Immediately the four banded together and started snapping their jaws, growling and yipping. Harry looked them over calmly and growled, a protective note in the mighty noise. But the four were too far into their animalistic selves to heed the warning and the wolfsbane had mixed their senses as normally any animal would have known not to stand up against Harry, especially when he was in wolf form.

Like with Snape the world seemed to slow down while Harry stayed normal. If wolves could have smirked, a bystander would have seen a mighty smirk on the black wolf's lips as it tensed its hind legs and bounced on the other four.

They never had a chance against a hybrid werewolf with vampiric speed.

Harry was careful not to kill any of the wolves but he sent two barrelling against a tree and snapped the legs of the two others. He was in a protective crouch in front of Malfoy before the attackers even started whining and whimpering from pain. He growled warningly and the wolves started dragging their damaged bodies away from him. He did not move a muscle until they were out of sight. Then he turned his head to regard Malfoy.

The blonde was staring at him in terror and shaking uncontrollably. Harry took a step closer and the shaking grew to the point it looked like the wizard was convulsing. His left leg was covered in blood and Harry wanted to do something about it. But why should he bother? This was _Malfoy_, the brat deserved everything he got.

_No one deserves to become a werewolf_, a small voice said at the back of his mind.

Well Harry sure as hell wasn't showing subservience to the brat, of that he and the wolf were of same mind.

An idea brewing, Harry sniffed the air and immediately knew they were not far off from a stream. Now the only problem was how to get Malfoy there. The blonde was starting to calm a little when Harry hadn't moved at all for minutes but he was still terrified. For Harry the forest was bright and welcoming but he knew that Malfoy only saw darkness and possible dangers.

"Y-yo-u-u h-h-hav-v-ve t-tt-tak-taken-n Wolfs-wolfsbane?"

At least the blonde had got enough wits together to understand he wasn't acting like the others had. Harry nodded knowing in his current state it'd be impossible to explain his situation. The wolf growled at the back of his mind at the mention of the potion meant to restrict it.

"C-can y-you take m-me to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded again and the blonde attempted to stand up. His left leg wasn't holding at all but Harry kept his distance knowing Malfoy was hardly in a position to understand an offer of help from a big black wolf even if he had remembered Wolfsbane. A quick search produced a thick branch and he took it to the pale wizard wagging his tail.

"T-thank you."

Harry bounced to left and turned to look expectantly behind him. With slow steps and grimacing all the time Malfoy made to follow him. They travelled thus for nearly a quarter of a mile when they finally reached the stream and in Harry's opinion not a moment too soon. The wolf was becoming anxious at the slow travel. It was meant to run free and fast and they were doing this for a person who wasn't even pack. Harry knew he should probably give the reins to the wolf for the rest of the night just to placate it. As soon as they got the brat out of here.

"I can't get across," Malfoy complained standing at the bank of the six and half feet wide and a foot deep stream. Harry rolled his eyes and playfully bounced on the brat. Screaming the boy fell into the stream and started splashing around as if he was in danger of drowning. Harry stepped on top of him and to stop him from moving growled. The blonde quieted immediately.

Ignoring the questions and whimpering Harry inspected the bite marks on Malfoy's leg. They were still steadily bleeding and colouring the water crimson. Whichever of those werewolves had done this had gotten a good hold. Still ignoring Malfoy's shouts Harry started licking the wounds and cleaning them. He let the water wash away the blood and saliva when he was done and sniffed again. Malfoy was still going to be a werewolf.

_Can we infect? Can we make others like us?_ he asked silently but the wolf didn't know. With nothing to lose Harry searched for the vampire inside him and felt his canines lengthening and sharpening even more from before. Making sure Malfoy couldn't move under his body weight the vampiric werewolf sunk his teeth into the already ripped flesh on the wizard's calf.

The taste was incredible. A dozen times better than Snape and it was already being affected by the werewolf virus and Harry's werewolf form. Another plus was that Harry was in control and he could genuinely enjoy feeding off of someone as hot as Malfoy instead of Snape. He continued drinking until he no longer could taste the faint trace of the virus in the boy's blood and then stopped, licking the wounds closed. He tried to tap into his magic to send healing energy into his rival and asked his own magic to override the magic of Malfoy's attacker.

He did not know how successful he was – only time would tell – but when he looked behind him he found Malfoy staring at him in horror. "You turned me!" he shouted accusingly and Harry moved off him and let the boy see a very disturbing sight of a wolf rolling its eyes. The blonde's eyes bulged out, but when he scrambled up and realized his leg wasn't hurting anymore he seemed to calm down significantly. He was so deep in thought that Harry had to snap his jaws to get the brat's attention. The wolf gently took a hold of the terrified boy's sleeve while he was distracted and started leading him towards Hogwarts and safety.

It took an hour for Harry to get Malfoy on the school grounds. The blonde jumped at every sound and it didn't help that many creatures inhabiting the forest gathered to follow them. Harry wanted to growl at them to leave them alone but couldn't without scaring Malfoy. He didn't know how much the brat could take before he snapped and Harry didn't want to be anywhere near when that happened. At some point the brat started to mumble about his wand and pulled in another direction but Harry didn't allow him to leave. The wizard in wolf form lost count how many times his companion stumbled and fell and soon the pale hands were covered in scratches and if Harry knew Malfoy at all his current robes would be burned instead of cleaned.

Malfoy seemed to be in shock and Harry had to escort the boy all the way to the Great Doors. The wizard wasn't reacting to anything and Harry sat on his haunches wondering what to do. He could go and get Hagrid... Shouldn't the wards inform someone if a Dark creature entered the grounds? He let his tongue loll out and watched as the boy stared into nothingness. This was worrying but Harry didn't want to be the one to snap the brat out of his shock.

The wolf was circling in his mind. They both wanted to be in the forest and the animal didn't want anything to do with this. Harry happened to agree with it on that. He backed away slowly and rose to his hind legs letting out the loudest howl he could. He could actually hear people screaming inside the old castle and lights came on in Hagrid's hut and on many windows casting light on the grounds. Harry turned and ran.

oooOOOooo

The rest of the night passed calmly. He let the wolf take control and sat in the back of his mind. When the day started to break Harry went to retrieve Malfoy's wand before returning to the grounds. He turned human and transfigured some clothes for himself from leaves, only ending up in a white tee and shapeless trousers because the wand wasn't working properly for him. At least he got clothes.

It seemed the entire school was awake even though it was only after six. Teachers and prefects were patrolling and Harry travelled through the shadows hiding and evading. Malfoy's blood had his vampiric side excited and his vampiric powers at their strongest. He didn't know exactly how he did it but he seemed to melt into the shadows whenever he needed to hide. The first time he was _sure_ MacMillan would see him and demand what he was doing out of dorm barefoot but the boy just walked past him without seeing anything. He got to the broom closet and discarded the makeshift clothes happily.

The wizard twirled the blackthorn wand in his hand on his way to his quarters. He'd have to give it back and soon. Merlin only knew how much he'd be panicking if he'd lost his wand. If Malfoy was panicking about his wand on top of the fear of becoming a werewolf it was no wonder the brat had gone into shock. But he hardly could go to the Infirmary now that it was probably milling with curious students.

Harry spent the morning in the Room of Requirement stretching his aching muscles. The transformation had again been painful and he wished the werewolf magic would allow him to just phase into the wolf form. Then he wouldn't even have to worry about clothing because little concentration and his shapeshifter magics kept the clothes with him even if he wasn't wearing them in animal form. No unnecessary worrying about appearing naked and wandless when he turned human. It was a serious disadvantage and one he had no control over.

But he could prepare himself. This moon had caught him off guard but at least he had kept his mind completely even if the others hadn't. He ended up reading a book on moon phases but didn't find anything that explained the moon's strong effect. Perhaps it had just been the unfamiliar environment. And last month he had shut himself into the cellar of his house and hadn't taken any chances on any of the three nights. Perhaps even he couldn't escape the call of the moon if he allowed himself hear and see it.

The wolf inside him was again anxiously pacing and waiting for the moon to rise. Harry had already decided to run in the night instead of shutting himself in the room even if it meant all that work to reinforce the room in the dungeons would be wasted. Maybe he could use it for something else... Or maybe it could be a safety precaution for future incidents. Who knew what those unknowns could do to him. If he found out a way to unlock his different creature heritages.

Apparently werewolf, vampire and therianthrope had been so easy to recognize because of their strong basic instincts. Werewolves of course had to turn during full moon and vampires lived on blood. Harry had no explanation why the therianthrope had taken control of him when he'd wanted to get away from Regan on his birthday. Perhaps it could have any of the other five but their natures had probably clashed. So far he hadn't found any evidence that dryads and amors looked anything but human and incubus and siren would not have been what he needed at that moment. Remembering a sketch of an attacking siren Harry shuddered and hoped he wouldn't become like them in the future. They looked even worse than enraged veela.

Actually according to one his books veela had come to existence when incubi and succubi bred with sirens.

Harry sighed and asked the Room for a shower and only inside realised that his mouth was still bloody from eating the rabbit and drinking from Malfoy when the water turned red. He washed himself thoroughly and with the perfect opportunity jerked himself off. He noticed with a bit of shock that he had grown again and as he worked on himself his erection swelled into a size he hadn't definitely been on Sunday when he'd last done this. Incubi _were_ famous for their size and some texts claimed their erections to be cool to touch but Harry couldn't feel any difference in temperature – though the sudden change made it feel like he was working on someone else. Only the touch he himself was feeling told him otherwise. Was it the knowledge of his Incubus inheritance that was affecting him or was the sexual creature also starving in his abstinence? Shit, he couldn't know. It could even be both.

Satisfied, ready and refreshed the young man stepped out of the shower water droplets still shining on his skin. The Room provided him with soft towels and he was in the process of drying himself off and contemplating on unlocking his incubus self when the door bounced open and exited voices cut off in shock.

_Why me? For once couldn't it be someone else?_ Harry asked the silence and calmly wrapped the towel around his hips before turning to look at the students disturbing his peace. He cursed his luck under his breath.

Granger was beet red and staring at the floor in discomfort and, yes, lust. Harry felt smug knowing even she could now fall for his lure. He might have actually taken advantage of the situation if he hadn't been for the presence of one angered Weasley. Though it would have been fun to have one over Hermione, it wasn't worth facing Ron.

"Give me five minutes and you can get the Room." He turned and grasped his wand. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower, what does it look like?" Unable to resist the temptation he let the towel pool around his legs and put on the dragonhide pants without bothering with undergarments. He shook his head causing water drops fly in every direction and ran his hands through his hair making it stick wildly in every direction. Two very choke-like sounds followed his performance.

"What are you doing!" Weasley demanded angrily and Harry looked up, a picture of innocence. Hermione looked mortified but it was nothing compared to how she was feeling. Her emotions were an interesting mix of shame, confusion, awe, mortification and lust, the latter being most prominent. Even Weasley was being affected by his changed looks and that seemed to be the source of his anger. Harry rolled in laughter on the inside but couldn't help wondering at how easily he'd turned his back on the two. A week ago he'd been wanting to still come clean to them and wanted their help but now he enjoying the freedom and independence and did not care at all what they thought of him.

His amusement still high the brunette stepped into his shoes and gathered his other clothes and belongings. "All yours. Remember to lock the door."

There was a definite bounce on the wizard's step as he left and only paused on the sixth floor to throw the school robe over his naked torso. It was lunchtime and apparently the Golden Duo had wanted to use the break for a quickie. Knowing Weasley he would probably spent the time now raging and raving at everything and the thought of denying Ron his pleasure raised a smirk on Harry's lips as he walked the empty hallways. He was still in high spirits when he entered the Infirmary though the antiseptic smells tickled his more sensitive nose. The wolf couldn't wait to be away from here. Only that Malfoy wasn't alone as he'd thought. Snape was there, and Harry sobered immediately and the wolf sprang into attention at the possible threat.

"Mr Potter, ten points for whatever it is that has caused you to come to the Infirmary."

Snape was sitting in a chair next to the bed where Malfoy was resting. By the steady rise and fall of the blonde's chest Harry knew the boy was asleep, and Madam Pompfrey was nowhere to be seen. Additionally, Snape's hand had instantly flown to his wand with Harry's entrance.

Slowly, so as not to aggravate the man anymore, the young wizard reached into his robes and drew the blackthorn wand out. Snape's eyes widened ever so slightly as recognition settled in and he swiftly caught the wand as Harry threw it in his direction.

"He was lucky I couldn't resist the call of the moon. The others would have definitely eaten him. And do teach him not to let go of his wand." His last berating words came out almost as a hiss. Snape regarded him calmly.

"How do I know you are not the one responsible for his attack? You and Mr Malfoy are hardly on the best grounds."

"I told you, I don't lose my mind. And ask him when he wakes. I was the black wolf that _saved_ him."

His good mood completely ruined, the adolescent wizard left the Infirmary and completely missed the appreciative look his departure received from the Potions Master.

In comparison the rest of the full moon period passed in peace. Harry did spend the both remaining nights in the forest and let the wolf lead. At school everyone was high-strung about Malfoy's attack and the Slytherins were sprouting anti-werewolf agenda for anyone willing to listen and that included about everyone. Harry wanted to strangle some people, especially Parkinson because she was more concerned with milking the attention than she was actually about Malfoy.

On Thursday morning the entire school seemed to sigh in relief when Dumbledore announced Draco Malfoy was awake and recovering. No werewolf had come forward and confessed to attacking him but nobody really expected that. Harry was just glad it all over with and he didn't have to walk on his toes around everyone because their subject of talk had him almost growling. But when Aurors and Ministry officials arrived in the afternoon Harry grew worried.

"I heard one of the Aurors say they needed to comb through the forest to find the fifth wolf. Something about it being special."

"No one's saying anything about what happened to him. But what is the _Ministry _doing here?"

That was what had Harry extremely worried. He grew so anxious that after Potions double – where he had been the only one along with Granger to actually finish their potion – the adolescent wizard threw his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and made good use of his knowledge of the castle's secret passageways. No one paid attention as the wall slid open in Pomfrey's office and Harry snuck into the main room.

It was cacophony of noises in the room and should he have been in his wolf form his ears would have been pressed tightly against his skull. Malfoy was insisting on something, Snape was slashing at the Aurors and the Ministry officials were trying to do their best to control the situation. At some point Scrimgeour had also arrived and was speaking with Dumbledore in the corner. Pomfrey was consulting with another Healer.

The situation could have been comical had Harry not been so anxious to find out what had the officials so nervous. Carefully he walked closer to Dumbledore and Scrimgeour, and hid behind a curtain to avoid detection by Dumbledore's spectacles.

"The public is going to want answers, Headmaster. Do you expect me to give them nothing?"

"Ah, but there is nothing to give. Mr Malfoy is fine. Are you certain you do not want a lemon drop?"

"No thank you." There was a strain in Scrimgeour's voice and Harry deduced he'd been trying to get a clear answer out of Dumbledore for a quite while already. He felt for the man because juggling around Dumbledore was one of the most tiring things he'd had to do in the past. "Mr Malfoy was attacked and as the Head of the Malfoy family he carries a lot of influence. The public need to know we are safe even with Voldemort still out there. I must insist on installing Auror guards around the school."

"Mr Malfoy was not attacked on school grounds. If you read through Auror Shacklebolt's report you will find he was returning from Three Broomsticks where he'd arrived via floo from visiting his mother."

"Yes, I am quite aware. It does not change the fact that should there been guards they could have come to his aid. Now it was through pure luck that a Wolfsbane administered werewolf was there and willing to help. You must realize the chances of that happening again."

Harry drifted away when it seemed the discussion would escalate into a full debate where the Minister would do everything in his power to reinforce his influence in the school and Dumbledore would fight it off. The Boy-Who-Lived would be happy if he never again had to speak to a politician but it was unlikely.

Popfrey and the Healer seemed to be excited that none of their scans showed any sign of the virus and Malfoy kept on insisting he had been bitten but that the wolf had healed him. He seemed to realise his efforts to make everyone listen were futile and quieted down to fume in silence as Harry watched from beside the wall. He had recovered from the shock but still looked tired and this noise level was doing nothing to ease him. Then Harry had to wonder why he was worrying about the Slythering prince. Yes, the blonde tasted delicious and was one of the hottest people in the castle but Harry did not choose his partners just based on that. His summer affairs had all been one-nightstands with Muggles, both male and female though his dominant nature had led him to favour women. It was easier when there didn't first have to be a ten minute debate about positioning that Harry won – with the use of magic or without.

While the arguments raged around him Harry observed Malfoy and considered. He'd spent the entire May trying to find Voldemort and finally given up when he the vague feeling he had of the Dark Lord's location disappeared as soon as he got within fifty miles. Besides, Moldyvoldy only had Bella and Wormtail with him anymore and he wasn't even in the country. The battle had nearly destroyed him and it would take some drastic measures for Voldemort to rise again and even then he no longer had the ability to make more Horcruxes.

The dead had ensured that.

But Lucius Malfoy had fallen to Killing Curse in the heat of the battle and Draco had become the Head of the family on his birthday. The final battle had been the last time Harry had seen his rival before meeting him on the train two weeks ago and the brat had matured during summer. Not only had he grown physically but his eyes told everyone that they were facing an adult instead of the spoiled rich kid the boy had been before losing his father.

Had the blonde's personality been any different Harry might have seriously considered seducing him but he doubted he could stand the brat for long. They had too much history and obliviation was not a possibility in his case. Besides, Harry could always find someone willing in London, especially now after his birthday.

Merlin, was it the vampire or the incubus igniting these kinds of thoughts?

He listened until Pomfrey descended from her excitement and realized her patient needed her and emptied the room. Only Snape was allowed to stay and that only because even Pomfrey did not dare to stand up to his chilling stare. Harry waited as people filed out and only when Pomfrey had administered Dreamless Sleep for Malfoy and ventured to her office did he emerge from beneath his cloak.

"Snape."

The man whipped around and Harry found himself being held at wandpoint. Again.

"This is getting kind of repetitive, _Professor_." Harry ducked under the wand and shifted to the opposite side of the bed and bent over, sniffing Malfoy profoundly.

"What _are _you _doing_?"

Harry straightened his back and pinned down the ex-spy with his serious gaze. "I am checking if he's infected. I can't smell any wolf in him so it means I managed to reverse the infection. Do you think I'd go through the trouble of dragging his sorry ass to a stream and curing him only to let these Ministry imbeciles undo my work?"

Snape seemed to recoil and Harry basked in the knowledge that he'd managed to get beneath the man's skin. "He was really bitten?" the Potions Master asked in a subdued voice that Harry had never before heard him use.

"Yes. When I heard his scream there were four fighting over the right to eat him." In sleep Malfoy looked younger and it was disconcerting not to sense any emotions from him. Harry knew it was because of the potion but it oddly made him feel like the blonde was dead – not a pleasant feeling to have. "I drove the others away," he continued the story. "Amazingly Malfoy realized I was in control and followed me. I cleaned him, drank the infected blood and healed the wounds. I wasn't sure if it worked."

"That's all you did?" This was professional interest, Harry could tell. Should Snape discover the cure for lycanthropy he'd become famous and rich and he'd be recognized. Something Harry had learned the man thirsted for.

"I might have somehow overridden the infection's magic with my own but I can't explain it any better than that. It shouldn't have any effect on him."

"And how would you know?" There it was, the biting tone Harry had been expecting.

"I have studied. I didn't beat Voldemort last time with luck only. It took some sacrifices and I didn't do those without knowing exactly what I was getting myself into." He listened for Malfoy's pulse and found it unnaturally slow, a side-effect of the Dreamless Sleep potion. The brunette sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long and there was a tangle forming but there wasn't a single person around he'd trust with scissors near his head.

"Did they ask about the wand?"

"You do not need to know, Mr Potter. I suggest you leave."

"You aren't at all curious? About me being a vampire, a werewolf?"

Snape was silent but when he took a seat Harry followed suit and sat down on an available chair casting privacy and proximity wards. He didn't want to be overheard.

"I assume this has something to do with your heritage? That is how you came to be a..."

Harry nodded. And then for the sake of old times he had to add, "This doesn't mean I suddenly begin to trust you. You simply can't tell anyone my secrets and I could use a second opinion." Harry felt the ire rising in the man and started on his explanation before the Potions Master could explode. "I turned into a wolf after midnight on my birthday. I discovered my vampiric traits when I attacked a Muggle who's living with me." He hesitated but since Snape couldn't tell anyone and he _really_ wanted some second opinions... "And I'm an empath."

Snape jerked in surprise but his face showed no change. Harry felt the man's emotions become more distant but did not disappear.

"I can still feel them – Occlumency seems to be of little use against my ability. I can feel you trying to hide them but no human can stop themselves from feeling anything. I still know that you're angry at me, terrified, worried, anxious and uncomfortable." The young man smiled. "Also you seem to love Malfoy. For whatever reasons... I do not know.

"But I checked this all with a blood heritage detection potion. I'm not showing the complete list to anyone, no matter how sure I'd be of their silence. The Vampire and Werewolf have me the most worried because-"

"Potter, no studying in the world would make it possible for you to brew _that_ potion. The some of the ingredients are extremely rare, one of them being hellhound blood... and..." He seemed to remember what Harry'd been doing when he was waking up. "No matter what you do to try to convince me I do not believe you to be capable of that."

"Believe what you want. I'm still not telling you. But I got a theory about how I became like this. Want to hear?"

Snape graced him with a chilling glare. "I doubt I can avoid it."

"So... I think the Killing Curse I bounded back to Voldemort unlocked some of my heritages that normally wouldn't have surfaced. Many old families have at least one magical creature in their ancestry. I'm pretty sure Blacks and Malfoys have veela blood. Because Voldemort was a parselmouth that ability activated immediately. Everything else I got when I came of age. I also carry many recessive genes but for whatever reason some of my genes were stronger and now I'm some kind of a hybrid. What do you think?"

The man considered. Malfoy turned in his sleep, his face now towards Harry. The brunette glanced at him and licked his lips unconsciously but turned back to Snape when the older man answered, "It is a plausible theory and the only one you have, I assume. Parseltongue, empathy and vampirism are all hereditary but it is extremely rare for lycanthropy to pass unto descendants. I believe there are only fifteen recorded cases in history." He paused. "How did you know what to do with Draco?"

Keeping in mind this was a distraught godfather he was speaking to, Harry replied civilly, "I didn't. I smelled he wasn't completely infected and the blood flow from the wounds had been constant. It didn't cost me but it could save him. And whatever you might think, I do not have a hero-complex. I just do what I can and at that moment I could help him."

"He owes you a debt now." Snape was expecting some kind of reaction and Harry looked at him. Sometimes the empathy simply confused him more instead of helping.

"I suppose he does..." Harry thought it over in silence only broke by the blonde's steady breathing. "But so do many others. I saved Ginny from the Chamber and Pettigrew from Lupin and Sirius." Harry ignored the sneer on Snape's face at the mention of his godfather. Thinking about Sirius still brought him painful memories. "Not to mention last year. I suppose adding Malfoy to the list doesn't matter because I'm not going to cash them in. Except Pettigrew. The rat dies the moment I lay my eyes on him."

Silence fell into the Infirmary and finally Harry got up and brushed his clothes. "I better go find out if the Minister got his way. I doubt it but Scrimgeour holds promise. At least he isn't so awed by Dumbledore that lets the old coot to tell him how to do his job."

Snape did not answer as Harry vanished beneath his cloak and left to find out about the situation.

He couldn't get anywhere close to the visitors because everyone in the school seemed to be intent on discovering the reason behind the sudden Ministry overtake of the castle. Harry paused in front of a window and watched in amusement how a steady stream of owls kept leaving from the Owlery and he reminded himself to pay another visit to Hedwig. He did see her during the breakfast but she deserved better than a few pets every morning, especially when Harry had the ability to even fly with her.

The rumours regarding the Ministry workers kept flying even faster than the owls could depart but it was impossible to find anything for certain. Harry tried to talk to Shacklebolt but the big dark skinned man dismissed him with a wave of his hand and Tonks hadn't been part of the teams sent to Hogwarts. Completely fed up with everything Harry retreated to the library. The silence and familiar smell of books soothed his emotions and he calmed down enough to actually concentrate on reading.

Coincidentally the first book he picked was about Astronomy and Harry settled with it thinking at least he could use the knowledge to show interest in Luna's school subjects. He had read maybe twenty pages when nervous jumbles of emotion distracted him and he looked up to see four of Gryffindor first years. Someone out there just had to hate him.

"Uh... Sorry, sir, but could you help us with our homework?"

Isn't that Granger's job? Harry nearly asked but held his tongue at the last second. The little ones were nervous to begin with and it wouldn't do to go lashing out at them simply because he was having a hard week. The firsties had apparently decided he was approachable and it wasn't like he had anything better to do with his free time. Except research whether or not he was turning into monster and designing the warding for Grimmauld Place and preparing for the next rite and...

"Sure, have a seat." The four kids sat down and took out their DADA books and writing equipment. Harry held back a smirk, _of course _it was Snape's subject they needed help with. The man expected everyone to be a genius.

"Now, what don't you understand?"

The kids were named Keisha, Max, Kevin and Robin and they were all muggleborns, Keisha and Robin actually coming from the same orphanage. Harry ended up doing all of their homework with them and explaining some future topics and they listened with rapt attention to everything he said. From homework the discussion turned to Hogwarts and magic in general and Harry recognized himself in all of the kids. They were so eager to learn and knew nothing of the prejudice against muggleborns. They just loved magic and were so exited Harry had to hush them a couple of times because Pince was shooting the group annoyed looks. The adolescent wizard felt himself relax for the first time in days. Children were so easy to be around with their straightforward feelings. And these children showed what they felt.

"Harry, what's Necromancy?"

He hesitated and cast a privacy ward before answering. "Did someone put you up to this? Why do you want to know?"

Robin, who'd been the one to ask the question, looked at her friends but they didn't come to her aid. She swallowed and continued like a good little Gryffindor. "The others were talking about newspapers and how you do something that's called Necromancy and how it's _Dark_..." She swallowed again. "And Dark is bad but you don't seem like a bad person."

Harry took a moment to gauge out their feelings but they seemed only genuinely curious, albeit slightly nervous. "I don't practise _Necromancy._ It is an extremely Dark branch of magic that involves raising dead people to do your bidding."

"You can bring people back from dead?" Keisha sounded hopeful and Harry knew why. She too had lost her parents.

"No, Keisha. Just their bodies, and there wouldn't be a trace left of the people they were when alive. Seen any zombie movies? They'd be like that and they would rather try to eat you than hug you. I don't know much about Necromancy except that Voldemort used it in the first war when the death count rose so high he had lots of bodies to... raise."

Harry leaned back in his seat. "What _I_ did was summon the spirits of those that had died because of Voldemort and ask them – nicely, mind you – if they would help me. It took six months and some refused while others tried to take control of my body. In the end I gathered enough allies that we were able to fight Voldemort." He saw the looks on all their faces and shook his head. "No, I can't do it again and no, I can't summon individual spirits. Those people have died and they deserve their peace. I was only allowed to do that because so many of the spirits carried a grudge against Voldemort and I am tied to the Afterworld because of the Killing Curse I reflected on that Halloween." He smiled. "I gave a long interview that was published in the Quibbler because Prophet was being very anti-Boy-Who-Lived due to me telling them that Voldemort still wasn't dead. I can bring it to you if you'd like to read it. I think I've still got a few copies around."

"I'd like to read it," Max peeped up. "But it's horrible that the paper can just do that. My parents say you must have faith in the Government and the Queen and they always read papers when they say that." He nodded very self-importantly.

"But obviously they don't want the bad guy to be alive so it's like in those history stories where they always kill the messenger of bad news." At the weird looks he was receiving Kevin continued defensively, "My Dad teaches ancient history in London."

Harry sighed. "You're going to learn that Wizarding society is pretty backwards when compared to the muggle society. Do you want to know why we have the International Statute of Secrecy? Because most pureblood witches and wizards are terrified of muggles. They outnumber us and should there be a war, we wouldn't stand a chance.

"That's why Voldemort was such a big problem. Muggles came very close to finding out about us and even his followers have second thoughts about revealing the existence of magical world. Voldemort alone might be able to survive through a war against muggles but his followers are just ordinary magical folk, no stronger or weaker than the rest. Now that he's on the run the people want to think he's gone for good and go back to their lives instead of preparing for the future. Voldemort is not going to just die without attempting to gain power once again. He's addicted to power and he can't live like the rest of us. To him life without power is no life at all."

He was pretty surprised to notice none of the kids had flinched or shuddered at the mention of the feared name. Perhaps Voldemort was starting to lose his influence as someone who-must-be-hyphenated. Harry grinned inwardly.

They talked some more but it was getting late and the kids were starting to yawn. So Harry walked them back to the Gryffindor tower without a second thought. Only when the kids paused to let him go in first did he realize his mistake. He'd come and got his things last Friday and the only things he'd left behind in his trunk were broken quills and useless trinkets. Not that anyone knew that, besides the other seventh year Gryffindor boys.

There was a short pause in conversation and eyes turned to the entrance when Harry came through with the first years. He met the curious gazes with solemn eyes that had people blushing and turning away. The lust factor was definitely running high in the common room and Harry suspected it had something to do with Granger. It had been what? Seven hours? Granger should have learned in six years not to say anything to Lavender and Parvati if she wanted it to stay private.

"Hey Harry!" Colin, now in his sixth year, waved at him and Harry answered with a half-hearted smile. He said good night to the firsties and walked up to his old dorm room. It was empty and he took his time to look around. The place was a mess. When you put five teenage boys without direction in the same room one couldn't expect the place to stay tidy. Harry had noticed even the house elves only cleaned the place once month and extensively only on holidays.

If there was something he missed, it was the view. Though Owlery was always there when he wanted to lose himself in the scenery it wasn't the same. Since the first night when he'd sat here and looked over the lake Hogwarts had felt home and this dorm was part of that feeling. He didn't like the fact he'd let Ron drive him away from here but it was the people that made home and these people did not bring him that feeling. These people did not trust him, did not believe him. They only had expectations but were not willing to listen to him, his opinions. Harry James Potter did not matter. The Boy-Who-Lived mattered. The Boy-Who-Lived was the saviour of the Wizarding world and sometimes it felt like he was a separate person from Harry James Potter.

Harry took one last look around the dorm, knowing he wouldn't come back there if he could help it. He shrunk his trunk and pocketed it already concentrating on the image of the black owl he'd turned into when flying with Hedwig.

A minute later that same owl flew down the Gryffindor tower and towards Owlery where the human hoped his owl friend could make things better once again.

* * *

A/N: That's the second chapter done and the ground established for Harry and Draco's relationship. Oh, and at least at the moment I'm not planning to involve Draco being Harry's mate in the plot. Might change in the future though...


	3. Tears

It's an update. And I came to the conclusion that while I will post sex scenes on ff I will put the dubious consent scenes only on aff. That's why there are a couple hundred words missing from this chapter and if you want to read the full chapter, my profile has a link.

Thank you for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no money is made with this.

* * *

**Warnings: Explicit het sex**

* * *

MANY A MIND AND BLOOD by dra6on

Chapter 3. Tears

It was a gnawing feeling in his gut. It told him something was about to happen and Harry really hated feeling like this. Especially on Fridays. People around him were talking and eating with nothing but mundane things weighing on their minds. He looked down on his plate and nibbled a meat ball. God, he'd kill for a fresh kill. If only to make this feeling go away.

Pushing the plate away in disgust the brunette looked up just as Malfoy entered the Great Hall. The blonde looked subdued beneath the Malfoy mask and his eyes were darting around, looking for potential dangers.

Harry sincerely hoped no one else noticed because Gryffindors especially would jump at the chance to humiliate the Slytherin Prince and there was nothing funny about getting attacked by a pack of hungry werewolves. It was a miracle Malfoy was still alive and making fun of his situation was both immature and cruel. Then again, Malfoy had exploited his weakness against Dementors... but that was years ago and they were thirteen.

Harry turned his eyes back on his plate and glared at the disgusting human food. He had been so careful in London, reading up on vampires and werewolves and what little was available on shapeshifters and empaths. But in school he'd begun losing control of the situation and now he'd fed from three different people and from one on _purpose_. He'd hunted many times in wolf form and once as an owl and now cooked food just didn't taste the same. He should have waited until he understood more about himself before going into the forest.

But the books offered no answers and he couldn't go and ask people. Snape was not really an option and the man knew only a fraction of Harry's secrets – and the young man wanted to keep it that way. So when there was no information available the only other possibility was experience. Which meant going out and experimenting. He couldn't just lock himself up for the rest of his life and in this situation it wasn't even a viable option. No matter what he did, he would keep lusting for blood, and probably sex as well, not to mention feeling the emotions of people around him and precipitously bursting into a song. Harry rubbed his eyes under the lenses. He honestly wished Regan was here so at least he'd have someone who would not lie to him and would trust him.

"If I could have your attention, please?"

The announcement was accompanied with a couple of loud bangs from teachers' wands and every student in the Hall quieted down and turned their attention to Dumbledore. The Headmaster was twinkling at them from behind his half-moon glasses and kept them waiting for a couple more seconds.

"It pleases me to inform you that Mr Malfoy has recovered completely and as you can see has already been cleared by our resident Mediwitch Madam Pomfrey." He waited for the shouts and cheers – from Slytherins – to die out. "And on that same note, Ministry is posting Aurors in Hogwarts on the following full moons. They are trying to locate the werewolf that saved Mr Malfoy and should anyone have knowledge of that, please come to talk to me or any of your teachers."

Harry made a point of not looking in Snape's direction.

"It is quite important that we find this werewolf but do not try to be heroes, and simply come to us with information. Thank you, please continue with your meal."

The Headmaster took his seat and Harry watched him lean back as buzzing discussion filled the Hall. His enhanced hearing could pick up on Malfoy's tale of terror and for once the true story was so terrifying that the blonde apparently did not feel the need to exaggerate. Or maybe Malfoy too really was growing up after the death of his father and the war. Maybe it had been that potential that had prompted Harry to save his sorry ass.

_I'm concentrating way too much on Malfoy when I should be thinking about my situation. Even if he's the only one who could potentially reveal me._

"Mister Potter, the Headmaster would like for you to join him in his office after breakfast."

He nearly bared his teeth at McGonagall who was already wearing a disapproving frown, no doubt because of his current seating at the Ravenclaw table. He managed to nod and cursed himself for not leaving earlier. He had known something would happen. Why hadn't he just walked away?

One glance at the Head Table showed him Dumbledore already gone and Snape eyeing him with veiled concern. Damn, he was not prepared to deal with the old coot at the moment. He had been at the beginning of the year but that had been three weeks ago and he'd let himself be lulled into a false sense of security.

And now he was to walk into the office of the devil bent on controlling his life and there was nothing to be done about it unless he wanted to risk another detention on the eve of Mabon.

Gathering his bag Harry got up to leave. His eyes travelled over his former best friends who where shooting him looks – honestly, couldn't they think of something else to do with their time? – and the first years that all smiled at him and the four he'd helped even waved in goodbye. He felt better right afterwards and on his way to the Headmaster's office thought about how much a simple smile could ease one's being. It was magic like no other. Perhaps there was something to Dumbledore's speeches about love being the greatest power of all... but Harry doubted that was what it would take to kill Voldemort. One good AK would do it at the moment.

If only he could find the bastard.

Arriving at the entrance he simply glared at the gargoyle, not even bothering to start listing off sweets. This was one place he'd been avoiding like hell in the past three weeks and he had not bothered to figure out a password when he wouldn't need it any way.

After five minutes of quietly bearing the brunt of his angry glare the gargoyle finally blinked and met his eyes. "Anger does not suit you, young man-creature," it noted in an amused tone. Harry blinked in surprise, the wheels in his head already searching for the most logical answer. Who knew a gargoyle could talk? Perhaps it was something to do with Hogwarts herself? Harry quickly put up a privacy ward.

"Could you, maybe, put me in touch with someone?" he asked slyly, ignoring the incredulousness of the situation.

"What do you wish for?"

"I just want to have a talk with a certain someone. I think you can help me."

The gargoyle stared at him for a long while. Actually, for so long Harry thought it might have returned to its unmoving state but then its beak opened, "I will consider it. The Headmaster is waiting."

As normal the stairs started revolving upwards and Harry caught a lift up, not bothering to do the walking and used the time to enforce his shields. At the least he'd know if someone, namely Dumbledore, attempted to get a glimpse. He knocked on the door after taking a deep breath in preparation.

"Come in, my boy."

Harry nearly choked at the welcome but schooled his features before grasping the handle and letting the door open, revealing the cluttered office of Albus Dumbledore and of course the man himself. He stepped in, every sense on high alert and noticed for the first time that like every one else, Dumbledore was projecting his feelings too. He nearly smirked at the thought but caught himself in time. Before he hadn't got close enough to try but now there was nothing disturbing him.

_Old man, you're _so_ going down._

"Ah, please. Take a seat, Harry."

Fine, if the man wanted to pretend nothing had ever occurred between them, he would let him. Until he had enough of this façade.

"What do you want of me, Professor?"

He could feel slight apprehension and surprise in the man and raised an inquiring brow as the silence dragged on. Fawkes wasn't present and for once he was glad of his absence. If he'd have to point one to know his true heritage he's bet would have been the phoenix, and he still didn't know if Dumbledore and his familiar were actually able to communicate.

"Well, we haven't yet had a chance to talk this year, and I would like to have your input on the attack on young Mr Malfoy."

The young man blinked in surprise. _Does he suspect? He can't, I've been extra careful with the portraits and wards. Hogwarts? I would have felt a change in the castle. Shit, what does he want?_

"I only know what you told us at the breakfast and what rumours have been flying around," he replied calmly. "That he was attacked by a werewolf that apparently dragged his arse, pardon my language, to the castle that night. And the Ministry's involved."

"You have not noticed anything else? Nothing has come to your attention regarding the Dark creatures in the forest?"

Now Harry was ready to bolt out of his chair at a moment's notice. But he sensed no deceit, just curiosity. It might have been simply because he _did _sense the nature of things better than anyone he knew even before his birthday. He put on a pensive look.

"No, I'm sorry but nothing has caught my attention. Whatever that creature was, it is laying low now. The Forest seems calm."

Disappointment that was quickly overwhelmed by that previous apprehension. And slyness. Was sly even an emotion? Well, it was what Harry was feeling from Dumbledore at that moment.

"Now, how has the year started for you?" The man had the gall to put on a jovial smile. Harry knew his patience was at his limit and there was absolutely no reason for him to continue placating someone he hated from the bottom of his heart.

"Unfortunately, that is a personal matter." Ice was creeping into his voice and he sensed bemusement from the old wizard. He didn't care. "As it is you do not have my trust and therefore are not privileged to that information. If that is all, I will take my leave."

He got up and had managed to turn away when the Headmaster spoke up again. He should have let it go.

"Harry, what can we do to go back? I do not see how-"

The remaining trinkets from Harry's temper tantrum from fifth year exploded into pieces. The shards rained on the floor and Harry was gratified by the flux of fear and surprise he'd caused in the white bearded codger. He had only just stopped his anger from targeting Dumbledore specifically. He doubted he could have just walked away from that.

And with one glance at the destruction he'd caused was just what he did.

The gargoyle didn't speak up when he left but he doubted he could have now handled communicating with the castle anyway. He had a massive headache brewing and detention in the evening that he should now be concentrating on. Slughorn had not been pleased with his skipping and – already pissed off when the culprit for the explosion had not been found – had put him into detention with Snape, under the impression he'd suffer the most there. Harry only hoped the DADA teacher would not grill him for answers he did not want to give.

Harry sighed as he stepped into his quarters. Hedwig hooted softly as welcome. Her presence brought the smile back on the young man's lips and he moved beside her to pet his loyal familiar.

"Hey girl, did you have a good hunt?" She nibbled his fingers gently and Harry sensed satisfaction from her, but also fatigue. "Get some sleep, girl. You need it and I'd like you to take a letter to Regan tomorrow. I wonder why she hasn't written after I got her Barry and all..."

His voice faded out and Hedwig hooted her affirmative before launching off and flying out of the open window. Harry checked no one was looking up on the yard and shut the window against the cool autumn air. Mabon would be upon him soon and it would end his year of rituals. He'd celebrated Litha and Lughnasadh during the holidays. During Litha he'd travelled to the country and spent the five days meditating in the nature and fasting. On the 21st he'd sent his magical energy into the realm of Afterlife as a show of gratitude for the previous cooperation. He had welcomed the Midsummer celebrations as he no longer had to prepare himself for battle and negotiate with spirits and concentrated on cleansing himself and honouring the summer. But Lughnasadh... He had only lit a candle and it was a miracle he'd even remembered that after what had happened with Regan.

Mabon. Two days and he really couldn't disappear into the wild again. He could fake some sort of emergency in London but doubted that was going to hold. And there were maybe a dozen Slytherins who also celebrated the old holidays and they remained at school. He would just light candles and meditate on his free time, and by Morgana he was glad the 21st was a Sunday. He wouldn't have to skip and get into more useless detentions.

Harry knew he'd at least have to finish his wheel of the year. Mabon would be the last as his parents had appeared to him on Samhain nearly a year ago due to him lighting a black candle in his ignorance and summoning them with a mere thought.

The young wizard shook his head to clear his thoughts. He almost expected Hedwig to hoot in concern but the owl wasn't here anymore. "I think I'd like to see them again some time," he whispered into the empty air of the room. "Maybe when I die. I know I can't summon them anymore, not even on Samhain, but I hope they're happy with the results and as mad with Dumbledore as I am." He chuckled. "Mum might actually want to tear a new one in Dumbledore when the old coot finally retires to the Afterworld."

He knew he should be worried about the Aurors but the next full moon was a month away, and it wasn't like they could catch him anyway. He was a shapeshifter, by Circe. A true therianthrope. Let the foolish wizards try and capture him. He would let them know exactly why the Old Law dictated therianthropes to be killed on sight.

He shook the destructive thoughts out of his head not wanting to reap the same havoc in his quarters that he had in Dumbledore's office and settled down to enjoy his free period. He continued his reading on goblins finding that on top of being boring Binns was also inaccurate in his lectures. He wondered how Dumbledore could allow it to continue but then again the man had destroyed generations' defence skills. They weren't learning anything about Egypt, and while goblins and wizards had had a stormy history, they weren't the only beings wizards had interacted with. He was actually glad to have earned Dreadful on his OWL as no one could have then forced him to continue (read Hermione).

Time passed quickly and he kept his head down in Herbology, and Defence in the afternoon taught by Snape. He generally tried to stay invisible in the latter class but it was futile. The black eyes followed his every movement and though an uncertain truce existed between them Snape was clearly not happy to have been put in the position the professor now found himself to be in.

Harry actually wondered if he should be worried about the detention later today.

He sat with Luna at dinner again. He knew their talks benefited her greatly but was unsure of the boiling jealous feelings that seemed to erupt from some people every time he went near the Ravenclaw blonde. She was oblivious to this and he brushed it off, thinking he'd deal with it when it became a serious problem.

"Oh, you have detention?"

"Yeah, Slughorn put me with Snape thinking it'd make me the most miserable. He's still angry about the break-in."

"And he punished you." Luna dreamily chewed on a meatball. "Perhaps he's got a sixth sense."

Harry smiled and ignored Luna's intuition. There was nothing to be done about it and he knew the girl wouldn't go blathering to other people. His secrets would have been safe with her but he wasn't ready to risk her safety simply to make things easier for himself. And he already had Snape for that, even if he wasn't entirely comfortable using the man for that purpose.

"Maybe, yeah. So I gotta go." He got up and smiled down at her. "I'll see you later, Luna."

"Bye, Harry," she replied, already focused on a bottle cap dangling from her necklace. Harry simply shook his head and directed his steps down into the dungeons and to Snape's office. The man was already there and glared menacingly at the young man at the door.

"Potter."

Funny how the man could get his voice sound like steel veiled with silk when his emotions were so clearly boiling with distrust and disgust. Harry actually envied him for the ability.

"So, Malfoy is already up and running. I'd have thought our resident Mediwitch would have kept him in her clutches for longer. Unless the snarky Head of Snakes had something to do with it…" He smirked at the thunderous expression.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for the cheek. Those papers, grade them."

Harry let his bag drop to the ground and took a seat at the table especially brought in for him. Before him sat stacks of first and second year essays and he gave the Potions Master a brief glance before setting to work.

He found the work abysmal most of the time and had no trouble writing down the scathing comments he knew Snape was famous for. There was _just so much more _the students could put in their essays if they simply bothered to read a little extra. He could understand the frustration of a brilliant man stuck with a job to teach dunderheads, especially now that he found no challenge in his schoolwork. However, the man was bound by his Dark Mark and loyalty to Dumbledore.

Harry did not envy him for that.

He could feel Snape's eyes on him from time and after an hour he decided he'd had enough of the silence. "So, what do your students plan for Mabon?" he asked, genuinely interested.

The scratching on the parchment stopped as Snape froze and his eyes shot up to drill holes in Harry's head. The raven haired teen kept his head down and focused on the paper he was currently reading. A moments silence, then…

"Why would that concern you?" He could practically hear the sneer. Could certainly feel it, though the wall was up and running.

"Well, seeing as I have to complete my wheel of the year, I thought I'd find out what others were planning on doing. It starts the day after tomorrow, after all, and I can't leave the castle without raising suspicion."

"It is none of your business, Mr Potter. I suggest you do not involve yourself with any of my students."

"I wonder what Malfoy would say to that. Seeing as how he'd be _dead_ at the moment had I not 'involved myself' with the situation." He moved the paper to the completed stack and started on a new one. "Or worse. The Malfoy scion could be a werewolf at the moment, a creature unable to produce mail heirs without passing the curse - or at least traces of it." He tapped his quill to his lips. "I might have actually saved the entire Malfoy lineage. Imagine that."

"Are you done congratulating yourself?"

"Quite. So what are the students doing?" He risked a glance at the man from the corner of his eye, not wanting to test his pathetic shields against a powerful Legilimens. Snape was staring at a spot in the far wall and his face was blank, no clue to his inner thoughts visible.

"They seclude themselves from others for the first day and fast for the last three," the man replied. "You will not interrupt them."

Harry smirked at the man's attempt to command him but knew he'd be doing his rituals alone. Perhaps the Forbidden Forest could be of use… Hmm… Simply lighting a candle felt very ungrateful.

"I assume you and the Headmaster had the talk he's been promising the rest of the faculty for the past three weeks."

Harry's eyes shot up at that and he grimaced. "If by _talk_ you mean him trying to simply pretend our last _conversation_ didn't happen and me blowing up the remaining trinkets, then yes."

Snape raised his brows and Harry got the idea the man was fighting a smug smile. At least his amusement level was high enough for that. "Really now."

"That I topped with a theatrical exit that left him speechless."

Yes, that was a smile. He'd made Snape _smile._ The world was coming to an end.

At the thought his amusement drained away. It really might have been and no one cared.

"It is weird," Harry began, simply staring at the paper before him not caring about his earlier apprehension, "how they think Vol- _He_ is gone. I feel him all the time." He raised his arm and pointed with his index finger. "That direction, exactly there. That's where he is but I stop feeling him within fifty miles. I hired some help but half of them got killed. Can't get near him. Only I'm strong enough. And I never find him because he too can feel me get close. It's so fucking frustrating!"

Harry felt power surging just beneath his skin and his back itched. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to find his centre again. It wasn't easy and he felt the wolf prowl around in his mind, ready to take over. Immersing himself in the coldblooded calmness of the vampire Harry finally met the eyes of the professor. They mirrored his own frustration and the young man could see hints of despair. Soon the man closed off again and Harry sighed, glad no attack had come his way.

"Are others aware of this?" Funny, again Snape sounded almost civil.

"Dumbledore. After I returned from my month long excursion he cornered me thinking he could still get me under his thumb, especially because in my absence he'd fed honey to the masses and turned them to his side. Who knew the man could be so devious?" Harry gave out a bitter laugh. "I nearly cursed him and he hasn't come anywhere near me since. Today was the first time."

"Entertaining, I'm sure." The man paused, contemplating on something and feeling very hesitant about asking. "How long do you intend to stay at Hogwarts?"

Harry's eyes shot up at that and he met the black gaze of his Defence teacher. But there was no attack, and the man raised a mocking eye brow at his blatant distrust and surprise. He had thought no one had recognized his boredom for what it was. Not that he hadn't actually even attempted to hide his true feelings.

"Don't really know," he answered honestly, whirling the quill in his fingers and pushing away the incredulous feeling that came with the thought of actually confining in Snape. Again. "It's boring, and I can tell very few actually want me here. Granted, I secluded myself for the summer but it's already been three weeks and no one has approached me. Except for Luna that is." He smiled. "I would've thought Neville at least would have had the guts to face me but something must have happened during summer…" He trailed off when his chest suddenly constricted. He had thought someone would be able to treat him normally even after the tense feelings in June but no one had shown to be brave enough. Except for Luna, of course, but the girl was in a class of her own. Ginny, he could understand, he'd basically crushed all her childish dreams and knew he could never stand her in the long run. Seamus and Dean followed the general opinion and Neville… He really, _really _wondered about Neville.

"Perhaps they do not find you approachable, the stupid Gryffindors that they are. One mention of Dark magic and they turn against you like the mindless beasts their house supposedly represents." Harry was now officially confused. His empathy could sense only genuineness in the man. What the hell was this direction their relationship was heading into?

"You're talking to one of those stupid Gryffindors right now," he pointed out and Snape glared though it lacked the usual sharpness. Harry's empathy was picking up on feelings of calm and amusement though they again felt like coming through a wall. Since when had he induced those feelings in the bat of the dungeons? He internally shook his head and decided to continue. It _did _feel better to have someone know about this.

"I can't relate to them, not anymore. Sure, they experienced the war but I went through so much more just this summer. You just… You know that something's different but you can't very well explain what because it's something so fundamental that there simply aren't any words. Like how I tried to explain magic to Regan. The closest I got was being on constant high without any of the nastiest side-effects. Like being without it would be like being without air. At least for me.

"And now I'm some sort of super creature when I certainly didn't need any more power. I'd like to say fuck it and simply disappear but how am I to do that with Voldemort on the run? I disappear and Dumbledore will turn me into a bloody Dark Lord simply to attain some way to control me." He breathed in deeply. "Sorry for ranting but there really hasn't been anyone to listen to my angst for a while and keeping all this bottled up isn't healthy."

"I dealt with my godson during the summer. Compared to him-" Snape's sentence was cut off as a knock interrupted them. Harry's empathy immediately told him that the one outside was very tired and worried. He tried to get a better impression but failed. Memorising the most usual emotional stages of five hundred people really was impossible, after all.

"It's Draco." Snape informed him and Harry could feel worry peaking through the calm, and raised an inquiring eye brow.

"I'm simply serving my detentions. There is absolutely nothing abnormal about this situation. I get detention with you all the time." The young man returned to the essay, noting he'd already gone through half of them. He hoped the rest were of better quality.

He kept his head down and Snape called Malfoy in and only peeked at the blonde through his fringe before returning to work.

"Professor Snape, there is something I would like to discuss with you." The blonde had assumed a mask as soon as he'd seen Harry and the raven haired teen entertained the idea of telling the obnoxious brat _he'd _been the one to save him. Might let him see beneath the famous Malfoy mask yet again but it wasn't worth the consequences. Though seeing those pretty bluish grey eyes widen in surprise would be delicious.

Oh, _gods and goddesses, _he needed to get laid.

Snape put up a privacy ward and the two settled down for a talk. Harry concentrated on the essay though kept some of his attention on the emotional fluctuations of the two. They were obviously discussing something serious and important, and Harry managed to almost finish his detention work filled with scathing remarks he was quite sure would make some of the students sniffle when Malfoy suddenly _exploded _in anger and shot up from his chair, hand going for his wand.

Harry was up and his hand around the teen's throat before any of the occupants in the room could blink. He felt the many voices inside of him screaming in outrage at the threat towards _one of theirs_ and they all wanted to rip the offender into pieces. He _knew_ red was bleeding into his irises as the world suddenly gained a red haze. He growled deep in his throat, feeling his canines lengthening and licked his lips in anticipation.

That was until a hand came down on his shoulder and the world suddenly righted itself and he blinked in confusion. Malfoy was clawing at his hand in desperate lack of air and Harry released him, allowing the blonde to sink to the floor gasping for air.

"Potter, you with us?" Snape sounded shaken and fear was prominent in the man's storm of emotions. Harry was sure their 'earlier encounter' had played itself again in the man's mind and quickly stepped back to give both Slytherins some space. Snape was quick to kneel down to help his godson though he seemed to be keeping an eye on Harry all the while.

"I…" Why had he done that? He hadn't been in control. Like with the bloodlust but he wasn't thirsty. There'd been no blood to excite him and he'd felt the _other _creatures within him for the first time and they had been equally outraged.

Outraged because _Malfoy _had almost attacked _Snape._

What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Did he see?" he whispered, certain the Potions Master could hear him and sure enough the man shot him a cold glare, then shook his head.

Harry let out a small sigh of relief. That only left explaining his peculiar behaviour.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Malfoy snarled as soon as he got his breath back and turned angry eyes at Harry who met them calmly. Well, at least he'd got his wish; the Malfoy mask was gone.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied blankly, staring straight into the icy eyes. "What the fuck were you thinking to attack _your_ Head of House in front of a Gryffindor?"

A slight blush immediately made its way to Malfoy's pale cheeks but the anger in the blonde's glare didn't lessen. He opened his mouth to retort but Snape beat them both to it.

"If you are done with your atrocious use of language, I suggest Mr Potter makes his way to his dorm and Mr Malfoy, you take a deep breath and calm yourself. And while I'm certain Mr Potter was only concerned with my _safety,_" the man sneered at that, "I have over twenty years of experience over both of you and you will not speak of this incident to anyone. Is that understood?"

Harry simply nodded, gathered his bag and left the Slytherins to deal with each other. He too was shaken and was not ready for a confrontation with Malfoy at the moment.

_Obviously strong emotions bring out the creatures' instincts, _Harry mused in the privacy of his mind as he made his way to his quarters. It however didn't explain his reaction but… he was oddly tired. It was already half past nine and he had to admit that after the detention he was far too exhausted than was normal and wanted to actually get to bed early. He suddenly realized today had been the most he'd talked since his arrival to Hogwarts, except maybe when he had been with Luna. He'd been talking with the greasy git of the dungeons and he had _needed _it. Damn, he was going crazy within these castle walls.

OooOOOooo

Glorious Mabon. Harry had stayed up until midnight on Saturday and lighted a circle of green and brown candles. The air itself seemed to have been charged with the anticipation of winter and the longing for summer and he meditated for hours in the soft light of the candle flames. It wasn't until three o'clock that he'd gone to sleep and had woken up only five hours later, ready for this day.

Even the ambient magic at Hogwarts seemed to be churning with eagerness and as Harry sat at breakfast with Luna he couldn't but help to wonder how the others could be so blind. This was the most basic magic, the magic of nature, and the majority of witches and wizards stomped through their lives without ever understanding or even glimpsing this. He was glad Luna wasn't one of those.

"Nargles and Wackspurts are taking the day off today," she informed him with a bright smile just as he was taking a seat next to her at the Ravenclaw table. He'd sat with the Claws more this week than he had with his Lions and knew everyone had noticed. But no one had dared to approach him for it. He scoffed at their cowardice.

"They can feel the shift in seasons and will stay out of sight until the magic is stable again," Luna continued, oblivious to his thoughts.

"Oh, do Lovegoods celebrate the old holidays?" Harry asked, piling his plate full with fruit. Luna looked pointedly at his plate and started to ramble about the thestrals she'd gone to see yesterday, and Harry went along with her good mood. It was good that she was feeling a little better. He hoped nothing happened to make her revert into the anguished jumble of emotions she was a week earlier. She was a jumble still but it was getting easier and easier for Harry to read her. Which he took as a good sign.

But Harry was getting distracted by the flashes of colours he kept seeing from the corners of his eyes but lost sight of whenever he turned his head to look at them more closely. He was getting quite tired with the changes his body was going through. And he was _really _getting tired with the pointed glances Malfoy kept throwing in his direction.

He'd come to the conclusion that somehow (and he'd rather not think how) he had come to regard Snape as part of his 'pack' or 'coven' or 'flock' or what the hell his creature inheritances' definition of family was. But was the git the only one? Luna? He looked at the girl next to him and smiled at her when their eyes met. She was so gentle and even if he couldn't really read her through the jumble of emotions he knew that she cared for him.

_Would we defend her with our life?_ He got no definite answer to that question, only a vague feeling of uncertainty. So Luna was getting to be a part of his 'whatever' but wasn't quite there yet. Ron? Hermione? The kids?

No, definitely not. They might have been close but there existed no trust between them. And the kids already had packs of their own. Packs. Damn, now the creatures were affecting his vocabulary too.

Harry finished his breakfast, said his goodbyes to Luna, also telling her he would be busy for the rest of the day and left before her apathy could guilt trip him into inviting her along with him. For him the rituals were very personal and involving others simply felt wrong even if he was curious about other people's ways of celebrating.

Harry made a stop in the kitchen and had the house elves fill a basket for him filled with red apples, ripe plums, grapes and a bottle of wine and headed for his quarters to collect his other supplies. It was only ten in the morning and he headed outside to face this sunny day.

Not many students were out and about at this time. Actually, Harry only walked past some Ravenclaws studying by the lake. As he neared Hagrid's hut he slipped his glasses into a pocket and threaded his fingers through his black and red locks. He felt calm in a way he hadn't in a long while and even the wolf was silent in his mind, content to let the _human_ direct them in this. Reaching deep inside of him Harry felt the stirring of the vampire but quickly backtracked as he started to feel the sun's gentle rays burning against his skin.

His empathy told him Hagrid was absent and, confident no could see him, the young man simply walked into the Forbidden Forest. He knew the path from the full moon nights and walked a good mile into the forest before coming across a small creek with the water burbling happily and a large flat stone upon which he arranged his burdens. Sun light filtered through the branches giving the place a soft golden glow and he heard birds singing and a part of him answered them.

Taking a seat on the ground Harry found himself humming but simply closed his eyes, letting the siren have the lead. He sat unmoving in a relaxed position and let his empathy and magic leave his control and melt together with the forest. He sensed the animals around him, hiding in holes and caves, the trees that breathed the same air he did. Everything within and around him was gently swaying in the eternal rhythm of magic and nature. This peaceful atmosphere that he could reach only on specific days.

He knew a centaur had spotted him and watched for a time before turning back and returning to the deeper parts of the forest. He was vaguely aware of the passing of the time but it was unimportant. Or was until the wolf suddenly yipped and jumped into attention without any reason at all. Harry's eyes snapped open and the magic he'd let gently flow around him crashed back into his body flipping him onto his back.

"What was that for?" he gasped in pain as a tree root dug into his back.

The wolf kept circling in his mind, certain that something was wrong but even it couldn't explain the sensation better. Harry checked the time with a Tempus: six in the evening. That meant he still had three hours to calm himself before starting the ritual. He settled back down but the wolf couldn't relax and now he started to feel echoes of its anxiety from deeper parts of him. Just after ten minutes he gave up and jumped to his feet, thoroughly annoyed.

"Fine, I'll see what it's about," he snarled viciously, scaring a bird into flight from a nearby tree. He didn't bother to take the ritual supplies with him, simply cast a ward around them before heading towards Hogwarts at vampiric speed.

He slowed down near the wall and slipped through the doors. The feeling was leading him towards Ravenclaw territory and he followed it caution written over his every step. He passed students but used the shadows to hide himself, not wanting to break his Mabon celebration by talking with someone on top of going around chasing after weird feelings.

But when he found out the reason he was suddenly very glad he'd done it.

The young wizard's wand was beneath the boy's chin in a second and while he froze the three girls didn't. They were still busy holding down their captive and ripping at her clothes and casting hexes on their wandless victim all the while gleefully smiling and giggling.

"Unless, you want me to _kill _you, you will _ssstop!" _Harry bit out, his voice quivering from the rage he was barely controlling. He _wanted_ to kill these stupid pups.

Apparently one of the girls heard him and glanced up, freezing momentarily before grapping a hold of her cohorts and dragging them away from Luna. Harry felt his mouth turn into a maniac grin as the previously victorious, vicious, jealous and angry feelings of the bullies were overruled by pure fear. He stepped around the boy but paused as he noticed the other's hand within the holds of his robes, probably still grasped around his length as the boy hadn't even twitched after having felt Harry's wand against his throat.

Harry sucked in a harsh breath before hitting the male wizard with a Petrificus Totalus, stripping him of his clothes with another swish and finishing the job with an Incarcerous that left the boy's family jewels and strategically placed hand for all the world to see. Then he Banished the boy to the Great Hall.

Not wasting time on the thought that Banishing wasn't exactly human friendly magic Harry turned to the witches that very quietly trying to inch away. An overpowered Expelliarmus had all of their wands flying towards him but he didn't even bother to catch them and they crashed against the wall, clattering to the floor with cracks on the wood.

"What happened to Giles?" the one with glasses squeaked in an impromptu show of courage. Harry bared his teeth, still managing to keep his canines from lengthening.

"Oh, don't worry," he hissed venomously. "Whatever happened to him isn't even half as bad as what I have planned for _you_."

He smelled urine and grimaced. He was after all feared by most and strengthening that fear was unnecessary. Doing this could bring him some serious trouble but his instincts were ruling now and letting these _lowlifes _get away with minimal punishment was unacceptable. He was tempted to try Cruciatus but reined in that desire settling for more Light based spells for their punishment.

Thirty seconds later he was done and finally turned his attention to Luna who had stayed huddled on the floor. From now on the girls would be suffering thrice the pain they caused on their victims and also would be infertile until the stipulations of Harry's curse would be met. Namely genuinely regretting their actions and apologising to Luna publicly. Too bad he wasn't going to tell them about the counter.

Slipping his wand into the holster strapped to his arm Harry kneeled next to the girl. He gathered her unresisting form in his arms and stood up. Luna buried her head into his shoulder and her body started to shake as she begun to realise she was finally safe. He felt relief but also fear and it seemed the jumble was finally breaking apart, and Luna's mind was breaking from its seams.

He slipped into the shadows and strolled forwards. He wasn't taking Luna to the Hospital Wing, definitely not, so the only options left were his quarters and the Forbidden Forest. And at the moment the blond girl definitely needed the calming power of this day.

He passed by Snape in the hallways and the man stopped to stare at them. Harry simply shook his head and motioned he'd explain later and the man smirked at him, glancing in the direction of the Great Hall. Harry raised his brows inquisitively but nothing further passed between them. He managed to get himself and Luna to the forest without anyone noticing, which was easy with his vampiric stealth powers even if the castle seemed to be livid with activity.

Luna had kept silently shaking and crying during the walk and refused to let go when Harry would have set her down on the ground to ready his ritual. Finally he gave up with a sigh and settled to using only one hand.

The girl clung even tighter to him as the wizard began to arrange his rite. Harry found himself humming a soft tune but found no reason to stop as Luna seemed to find it comforting. If something could calm her, he should do it. The air was fresh and smelled of autumn and he felt the power of Mabon wash over him as he lit the candles on his make shift altar. Luna's head jerked.

"_For the power I've been given, have my gratitude_," he intoned in Parseltongue and set the apples and plums inside the circle formed by the candles. The flames brightened and started flashing with different colours. "_For the freedom I've found, let me thank you._" The grapes joined the other fruits inside the circle and the flames unified, forming a beautiful multicolourful circle of fire in the air. Harry smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the many spirits of today reaching out to him and his magic and let it flow freely around him, giving parts of him away while receiving others in return. Luna gasped and he felt her turbulent emotions calm as the power of Autumn Equinox washed over them.

"They're the ones that helped me," he whispered in the girl's ear.

"Mum," came her broken whisper and Harry's opened his eyes in surprise. He couldn't see anyone and wanted to finish this now, before Luna's broken heart caused irreparable damage to her soul.

"_By the power that isss mine, I bid farewell to Sssummer and call an end to my Wheel of Year._"

He poured the wine on the fruits and saw the circle of fire descend and his offerings lit up. For a minute a beautiful tornado of fire raged upon the flat stone before dispersing into thin air leaving nothing behind. Harry felt a tug on his magic and allowed it to flow out to join the magic of the spirits. He felt his knees give out under him and Luna squeaked in surprise. The sound had Harry chuckling and as they lay on the ground warmed by the ritual with their limps tangled together he felt the siren bubble out again and let it.

"_I sense Autumn coming on_

_The mist has hung low all day_

_Small birds gather on the wing_

_Preparing to make their way._

"_The trees begin to show_

_A trace of brown among the green_

"_I sense Autumn coming on_

_The sun sinking red and deep_

_The fires burning in the fields_

_As late Summer falls asleep._

"_The leaves begin to scatter_

_As the North wind calls their name_

_Folding gently back into_

_The silent earth from which they came…_"

He blinked and became suddenly aware of Luna staring at him. He smiled uncertainly and sat up, adjusting her position at the same time.

"I…" Luna seemed to have lost her words. "There's magic in your voice."

He hummed. "Probably. But we all have our secrets."

He kept a close watch on the girl's emotions and couldn't help but be confused. The magic seemed to have cleansed Luna, it was the only thing he could think of this as, and what was left was…

Lust and affection.

A passage from a book he he'd read a week ago a floated to mind. _"While the veela charm with their looks and dance and thus induce desire in the spectators, sirens use their voice. Their voice can break the strongest of wills and draw the listener close. At that point it is too late as Sirens…"_

Harry drew back and put his hands on Luna's shoulders. "You need to shake off the power of my voice. I'm not singing now, right?"

He blinked as Luna laughed lightly and brushed his hands off. "I'm not under any spell. I'm immune to them, thanks to some inherent Lovegood magic." Harry's mouth formed a silent 'oh' but it snapped shut when Luna leaned forward and her breasts brushed against his chest. He became aware of exactly how inappropriately they were sitting. And Luna wasn't a virgin… was what his nose told him.

"You know people pretty well if you can see through me," Luna whispered. "I… I don't love you and I don't want to date you. But just… it helps, you know? Let's me forget for a while." The sadness surfaced again and it was like a sea, hidden deep within Luna. Harry felt tears pool in his eyes at the feel of it.

"I spoke with Neville," Luna continued in a broken whisper. "And Ginny. But she's so against you, and Neville seems to be in the process of making his mind so I don't want to bother them. You're the only one I can ask. Harry, _please._"

The young man gulped as Luna wrapped herself even closer and touched the skin on his throat with her soft lips. Her mouth opened and she sucked gently, grazing the soft tissue with her teeth. He cleared his throat, reining in the creature instincts. "I can't Luna. I… I… I just can't. You're a _friend._ And it's not-"

She silenced him by crushing her mouth against his and he tried to protest but something new was awakening in him. He felt himself roll them around and press down into the blond girl as their kiss deepened and tongues came into play.

_Circe, she tastes good… _Forcefully he ripped his mouth away from hers and prodded himself above her on his elbows. They were both panting and Harry closed his eyes, his nose filling with the scent of arousal.

"You're not a virgin," he commented quietly, not wanting to accidentally bond with her as an incubus. He trusted his nose but not this much.

"No." She tugged at his neck but Harry didn't budge, only gazed questioningly in her eyes. She huffed in exasperation. "Mailman. This summer. Ended badly. I wonder if our Blibbering Humdingers had anything to do with it…" She smiled her dreamy smile but Harry could feel desperation surface among the lust and affection and his resolve was grumbling. A willing female was offering herself to him on a silver platter and he was saying no? _What the hell!_ his inner demons seemed to be screaming.

Harry closed his eyes and blew out a breath. He knew he too needed this and Luna was willing. But…

"Please Harry. It won't mean anything. We'll go back to normal afterwards. _I need this._"

And the battle was over.

"Fine," he agreed and Luna's smile turned blinding and her tugging at his neck increased. "But not here. We can go to my rooms but I'm _not doing this on a forest floor._"

She pouted and Harry found himself needing to adjust to this new Luna. They got up, Harry with decidedly more grace than Luna, and Harry gathered his things before the wizard and witch started making their way back to the castle. It was already dark and he had to help Luna to navigate past the roots ready to trip her at any moment. She didn't question his improved sight and Harry didn't offer to carry her. He could feel her excitement bubbling just beneath the surface but he was still feeling indecisive even if he had agreed.

Was he really going to sleep with his friend? Sure, he and Regan had fucked like bunnies when they didn't find other partners (and sometimes Regan had even agreed to a threesome) but Luna was a different case than the extrovert American he'd found for a roommate. What would this do for Luna? But if she said she needed it…

He suppressed a growl.

It took an hour to get to the grounds and another half an hour to Harry's quarters. He warded the room, discarded his bag and strode to his potions self. Picking up a vial of clear liquid he handed it to the girl who suddenly got a curious look in her eyes.

"It's an anti-pregnancy potion mixed with a kind of a healing potion. I created it for the muggles I slept with last summer as I didn't want any Potter Juniors running around in the future and I don't like the feel of condoms. They are thin… bags that muggle men put on to protect themselves from various sex diseases."

Luna nodded already uncorking the vial. She licked her lips at the taste and smiled up at Harry. Well, nothing else to it.

"Hmm…." Harry hummed as he stepped to Luna and ran his hand through her blond hair. It was soft and he breathed in that pleasant fragrance of bubblegum and daffodils. When Luna raised her arms around his neck demandingly and Harry submitted to the kiss, cupping her face in his hands, he found absolutely no reasons to stop. They were old enough and she wanted this. He sucked at her bottom lip and when they opened their mouths their tongues gently caressed each other before the kiss deepened. He hoisted her up by her bum and Luna's legs wrapped obediently around his waist without either of them breaking the slow but passionate kiss. Walking forwards to the bed he'd transfigured a week earlier he soon deposited her on it and stood there for a moment smiling down at her. The smell of arousal was strong in his nostrils.

"_Harry_…" Luna whined and pouted. She looked sexy, he had to admit. He smirked down at her and shrugged off his overrobe. It fell to the floor and he began unbuttoning the Chinese style black shirt he wore underneath. Luna's hand sneaked downwards and rubbed her sensitive area as her eyes widened. "Harry," she whispered dryly.

(HET LEMON)

No more desperation, excitement or affection. Luna was feeling pure lust and Harry felt himself respond. They removed their remaining clothes and when Luna touched him Harry had to bite back a hiss at the pure pleasure. Fuck, it had been _far _too long. But he had to be gentle, he realized as he kneeled on the bed. He couldn't do this the normal way because he was not going to Obliviate Luna in the morning. Was that awe he was sensing from her?

Something warm and wet closed around the head of his erection with the tongue probing at his glands and now Harry _did _hiss. He sunk his hands into the long curls of the girl currently licking off his pre-cum and forced himself not to choke her. He let her control the pace, his breathing turning more and more erratic, as her hand worked on his shaft and her wicked mouth sucked and licked at the head, until he knew he couldn't last for much longer. Harry pulled her off and rolled them around, already positioning himself at her entrance. He licked at the soft pinks nipples before his eyes and enjoyed the way they pebbled against his tongue while his fingers slowly caressed her clit causing Luna to moan loudly. He bit down gently around her left nipple before sinking two of his fingers into her, his other hand running over her hips. Harry glanced up to see the girl's reaction.

Luna was moaning and panting and her blue eyes were glazed with pleasure. "_Now, in_," she whispered hoarsely pulling him closer with her legs. Her hands were gripping at the sheets and sweat had glistened her pale skin. "Now!"

He acquiesced. Removing his fingers he directed himself at her entrance. As he slowly pushed into the hot wetness, Harry groaned. "Oh, Sweet Cliodna. You're so tight. So tight." He pushed until he couldn't go further in. He pulled almost entirely out before repeating the slow thrust. Luna wrapped herself around him and seemed to have no problem with the slowness of it all. She kept on keening and moaning and meeting him thrust for thrust. The magic Harry had left in his core from the ritual circled just beneath his skin and he began to pick up the pace but still was as gentle as he possibly could. He sucked on Luna's shoulder but didn't draw blood though part of him found this almost unnatural.

Suddenly he hit the spot within her and she screamed, bucking wildly against him. He felt his magic reach out and wrap around her and he couldn't stop it. He felt himself lost in the sensation of heat pooling in his belly and when Luna's walls contracted around him and she screamed his name, he felt his magic _pull _something out of her. But the thought was lost as he came two thrusts later and emptied himself inside her.

Oh Fuck!

The young wizard felt immense pleasure erupt inside him and forgot how to breathe. There were no words to describe it. He trembled as incredible power rushed through him and let out a shout at the intensity of it all. Strength left his limbs and he collapsed on top of Luna, almost falling into unconsciousness.

Several minutes later the young man willed himself to slide out of the blond girl beneath him and nearly fell next to her as his arms gave out under his weight.

(END HET LEMON)

"Luna?" he questioned tiredly but received no answer. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and reached out to smooth the girl's hair. Her chest was raising and falling steadily but he could sense no emotions. Realization dawned and his eyes widened in shock. Had she… _passed out? _When a couple more rougher shakes couldn't bring her out of it he gave up and wrapped his body over hers falling almost instantaneously asleep.

OooOOOooo

The young man's eyes shot open. His back, bum, head and mouth were tingling with something unknown. He scrambled out of the bed where Luna now slept nothing to cover her glorious nakedness but the teen was too freaked out to notice. He landed against the far wall in his haste and slumped against it. The tingling was turning into burning and Harry bit into his lip to find a focus for his pain. His hands started to shake uncontrollably and his magic kept trying to force something out. He whimpered and did not even try to stop the tears from falling. As the pain intensified and his shaking evolved into convulsions he willed a privacy ward around him before letting out a blood chilling scream.

A weird ripping sound followed his inhumane wail and the young tortured man collapsed onto the floor. He let his breathing even out before trying to find out exactly what his body had decided to put him through now.

First he noticed the weird sense of something more. Something extra and part of that was in his mouth. Sticking his tongue out Harry observed with widening eyes how the two separate ends curled around each other and separated. He could have touched his forehead and just as the thought entered his head the two ends pressed two wet spots just beneath his fringe.

It was like using a muscle he'd never known he had.

Just like when he thought about wiping the saliva off his forehead, something black and thick shot up and did it for him. His _tail_. It was different than having one as a wolf or as another animal as they mostly used it for balance. But Harry knew right away that his tail was like third hand. He wiggled his bum, trying not to think how ridiculous he must look at the moment, but his tail didn't respond. Tensing his muscles though brought it before his eyes just like he'd intended and he carefully took a hold of it with his hand.

It was leathery and smooth and he realized the ends bent into every direction. Harry flexed them like he would his fingers and they responded easily. Letting go of his 'extra hand' he glanced backwards and wasn't really surprised to see gigantic, black, leathery wings extending from his back. He flicked his wand to his hand and conjured a full body mirror to get a better look.

The image he presented was… imposing, dangerous and hot as hell. His hair had a sheen to it making it look like he'd just walk out of a shampoo advertisement and his skin seemed flawless. All the scars on his body very less pronounced and his eyes were unnaturally green, like they had been in his wolf form. But the biggest change was… Harry swallowed and let his hand reach out and touch his member. Oh, Circe! Pleasure and _need_ coursed through his body at the slight touch and he let go staring at the naked picture he presented.

His incubus self.

He was beginning to feel the incubus instincts surfacing and suddenly became very aware of the girl on the bed behind him. In a flash he was hovering over her and smelling the air surrounding her. The scent of sex still lay heavily over the room and he felt satisfied knowing he'd already fed tonight and that the prey had been satisfied as well.

Harry's tongue darted out and he traced Luna's collarbones with swift precise licks. She twitched at the sensation but the incubus found himself wanting more, his stiffening member proof of this. The girl was beautiful and she was there to be taken, so why not?

(DUBIOUS CONSENT/READ ON AFF/LINK ON PROFILE)

He felt no shame, even now that the incubus instincts seemed to be under his control. It wasn't like with the vampire when he'd suddenly woken up from the bloodlust in time to not kill Snape. He was _still_ him, only the desire and lust he'd kept locked within since his birthday had now surfaced and with them the incubus side of him.

He smirked at his naked image. "I really should learn not to jump headfirst into these situations," he remarked and ran a hand through his shiny hair, only to freeze in horror. It was almost weird to see the foreign emotion on his face in the mirror but it was genuine.

He had a horn. Smoothing his hair further let him find another. He had _horns._

They very small and not sharp. The diameter of the base seemed to be half an inch and his hair hid them from sight but that didn't change the fact that they were _there_.

_What next? _Harry thought tiredly as he wondered how to change back to his human form. _Wings covered in feathers, wines growing as my hair and a beak sprouting from where my nose is?_

Now, with his luck, most probably.

* * *

A/N: Yep, updates. Would have come sooner but I lost my memory stick. Song is Autumn by Strawbs. I edited some parts out because love song simply didn't work for that scene.


	4. Occlumency

An update!

Christmas holidays went by so fast! And I was ill for over a week before that, making the break over a month long. I got some writing done but mostly concentrated on school work and just relaxing. One thought though: You know you're no longer that young when your friends' Christmas wish lists have things such as digiboxes and lamps on them... Not to mention handcuffs.

With that thought I shall give you chapter 4.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no money is made with this.

* * *

MANY A MIND AND BLOOD by dra6on

Chapter 4. Occlumency

Harry was the first one to wake up in the morning and was very grateful for that. During the night Luna had managed to snuggle very close to him and apparently his hands had found inappropriate places to rest on by themselves. Then again, considering what they'd been up to earlier, "inappropriate" hardly applied in this situation. Still, Harry was very careful when moving Luna and slipping out of the bed, making sure to cover her naked body.

Finding some fresh clothes the young man sat down at his desk. It was Monday and a quick Tempus revealed he had about an hour before his first lesson. The easiest way would be to just leave Luna here, as he'd done to all those muggles he'd slept with. But he would be seeing Luna again and she was a friend. He had never before slept with a friend – it was a whole new situation. Regan didn't count as they'd first fucked, then become friends.

With despondent sigh the wizard made his way to his bed and gently shook the girl. "Luna? You should wake up. You don't want to be late?"

She mumbled something and shifted. Harry's eyes were drawn to the perfect curve of her neck. _Just perfect for sucking..._ He felt the many desires and instincts surfaces and leaned closer, nuzzling her skin. She smelled like him now but he hadn't marked her. He should.

No, he _shouldn't_. The wizard flinched and backed a step. Careful, he needed to be careful. Now it wasn't just the vampire and werewolf that required attention but the incubus as well. He couldn't let his guard down or he might end up... Oh Circe. He might end up organizing orgies in the castle.

He shuddered but really did not know whether it was because of excitement or apprehension. He willed his erection away.

So now he didn't even have to pick up on lustful fifth years with his empathy. It was enough to _think _about sex?

"Harry?"

_Perfect timing. One minute more alone with my thoughts and I might have ended up taking you again_. He swallowed.

"Morning. Are you alright?"

The girl stretched her arms high above her head and Harry averted his eyes as the cover slipped and bared her chest. Luna had the decency to blush and feel slightly embarrassed. Speaking of that... The jumble of emotions was gone and she was feeling a lot better. The sorrow was still there but now she wasn't... Suppressing herself? Harry could feel everything she did.

"Just a little sore but I suppose that's normal." Luna answered dreamily. She picked her wand from the night desk and summoned her clothes. "Harry, can you turn around?"

He raised his brows but did as he was told. He heard the shuffling of clothes and used the time to think about this. Was it because of the ritual yesterday or simply because of the sex? Who knew what sleeping with a hybrid incubus did to a person. But so far the change in Luna seemed good.

_It might also have something to do with the attack yesterday_, Harry realized. _It cracked the wall she'd built around herself and everything else helped to bring that wall down. To feel so helpless... Fuck! The attack! I sent the boy..._ He grimaced. There would be consequences.

"I had a weird dream last night," Luna mentioned and Harry glanced behind him. She was fully clothed and in the process of combing through the tangles in her hair.

"Oh?" He forced the impassive mask in place.

"Mmh... I dreamed that a beautiful demon with black wings had sex with me. He was just as amazing as you were."

Harry swallowed and his voice came out almost as a squeak. "Oh. Thanks... I guess."

"It is a compliment. And I feel better. Your Mabon ritual must have helped me. The sex was really great for me to have dreamt about it later. Hmm, your hair looks really nice."

"I'm... glad to have been of help." He tried to squish the guilt. He hadn't been able to control himself and Luna was better off not knowing. "Wait, my hair?"

"Yep. It's really shiny. Like Blibbering Humdinger's fur."

Harry raised a brow but shrugged it off as something his incubus self had caused. He looked Luna over very carefully. She _seemed_ okay, and she was feeling embarrassment and excitement mingled with relief. And whenever her eyes strayed to Harry there was affection and a small tingling of lust but it was nothing compared to last night.

"Luna, you know... That-"

"I'm not doing this again," she interrupted. "This was a one time thing, and you really did help me Harry. Thank you for that. It's nice to know that someone still cares."

She came to a stop before him and rose to her toes to kiss his cheek. "If you need my help, you only have to ask. And I hope you'll still eat with me? You seem to repel the Nargles and Wrackspurts and it'd be great if I didn't have to worry about them anymore." With that the girl left and Harry let her. He still felt contradicted about last night. On the other hand he hadn't been any rougher with her than he'd been with many of his other partners. But she hadn't really agreed to it. Did it qualify as rape? He swallowed the nausea away.

Transfiguration. He'd just concentrate on that. He stuffed his Transfiguration and Herbology books in his bag but knew it was far too early to leave for class. And he wasn't hungry. Apparently eating sexual energy qualified as receiving sustenance. So from this point on he could survive on sex, blood and normal food.

At least he had a lot of options.

Harry sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. His extra sensitive nose was still picking up on the scent of sex and he was getting more and more aroused by the minute. He leaned back on his bed and sighed. Why was his life this complicated? Shouldn't the Fates have a balance or something? Instead of dealing with Voldemort still living _and_ having been turned into a hybrid monster, couldn't he have picked one? Why did everything happen to him? Sleeping with a friend because she was in distress... Where was that famous power of will of his?

The young man felt his trousers tenting and hit his head against the soft mattress multiple times before simply giving up. He opened the zip on his leather trousers and freed his length. Harry let out a hiss of pleasure as his hand wrapped around his sizeable cock and slowly started pumping up and down. He remembered the feel of Luna's mouth on the head of his cock, how her wicked tongue worked on it, and felt his hips start jerking to match his hand's movement. His other hand pinched at his left nipple through the silken shirt.

Something stirred within him. _The incubus_. But this was just him satisfying himself and it did not take over. His movements became more erratic and the pace grew until he came with a gasp all over his hand and trousers. The white cum dripped and slid down his black trousers and Harry watched with impassionate attention before Scourgifying the mess away.

This pleasure was hardly comparable to the one he'd experienced with Luna last night and he knew abstinence was hardly an option anymore. He just kept reacting without thinking. So he'd have to go to London next weekend. Should probably write that letter to Regan today...

Harry left for Transfiguration but never made it to the class room as Argus Filch blocked his way with his cat following obediently her master.

"Potter! Where have you been? Been searching you all night, I have. Headmaster wants you in his office." The caretaker cackled. "Been up to no good? Perhaps I'll get to use my old tools. Maybe, maybe... I hope so."

Harry levelled a glare at the caretaker and changed his route. The man followed, keeping an eye on the student and all the time making remarks about his beloved torture methods. He was getting on Harry's nerves and it didn't help that every student passing them by shot him fearful looks before scurrying out of the way in fear. So maybe he'd gone a little overboard. It was hardly his fault he considered Luna pa- _family_ and felt the need to protect her.

Not that he could use that as an excuse.

They arrived at the gargoyle and the stairs opened without a moment's hesitation. So they were expecting him. He ascended without thinking and stepped into the office without bothering to knock. Taking into consideration his earlier _talk_ with Dumbledore he could expect just about anything.

All the Heads of Houses were gathered in the office and their heads turned towards him as he stepped through the open door. To the Empath it was as if he'd been dropped into a pit of... apprehension. Only Dumbledore remained in control of his emotions but even he excluded an air of seriousness. No twinkling eyes or smiles. Not that Harry had been expecting those.

"Sit down, Mr Potter."

_What happened to "my boy"?_ he wanted to ask but held his tongue. The young wizard cast a glance at Snape whose face remained impassive even if the black eyes seemed to shine with curiosity. Sitting down in the free chair in the middle of the room he let his bag fall to the floor.

"It seems that there was an incident last night. Serious accusations have been brought up. What do you answer?"

Harry thought about that. Did it really matter? He'd end up in detention all the same, probably expelled. No, he did not want his wand broken in half.

"Probably yes," he admitted, flinching at the sound twin gasps from Flitwick and Sprout. McGonagall's lips were pursed into a thin line. "But I doubt the 'victims' told the whole story. I was defending Luna."

"Ms Lovegood?" It was Flitwick. Harry nodded, suddenly getting an idea.

"I can show you my memory of the event if Professor Dumbledore doesn't mind lending us his Pensieve."

The witches and wizards turned to the Headmaster who sent Harry a piercing look. "Indeed. If you would be so kind, Mr Potter."

As Dumbledore set up the white bowl on his desk Harry concentrated on the events. Nothing about his arrival could be in the memory and nothing about his later interactions with Luna. From the beginning of the attack to its end. He brought his wand to his temple and pulled out the white string of a memory.

Putting it into the bowl he was the first one to enter and waited until all others had arrived to the scene before letting the memory commence.

He saw himself from last night standing there, his wand beneath the other boy's jugular. Giles, if he recalled correctly. He could feel no emotion from the memory but even more pronounced were the feelings of his Professors as they took in the sight of students partaking in a torture session. And that's what it was. Harry could feel mostly shock and Snape especially was feeling murderous towards Giles as they noticed the activities of his hand.

And the hexes. They weren't painless, and the revel in causing pain that shone on the girls' faces only added to the shock his teachers were feeling.

"Unless, you want me to _kill you_, you will _ssstop_!" Wow, he really sounded murderous and his eyes were again shining with power. Damn. Hopefully no one would notice.

They watched the girls notice his presence and stop their attack. Harry flinched at his expression. Well, he had been feeling pretty angry. And he still felt justified in doing that to Giles. Impressed, Flitwick?

"What happened to Giles?" One of them squeaked after he'd ripped their wands away. Fuck. He'd slipped into Parseltongue. He had actually hissed his response to the stupid bint. Harry looked away feeling his mind reeling. The wolf was in attention, though it seemed to understand there was no need to come to Luna's protection again because this was only a memory. Harry drew in a shuddering breath.

He saw the curses he'd cast on the girls and then watched them scramble to collect their wands and flee in panic. Harry hadn't even noticed earlier. He had been too busy concentrating on Luna, and making sure she was alright. Now he waited until all of the Professors had got a good look at the gentle expression on his face as he held the girl close. Before ending the memory he regarded his Professors and had to hide his smirk as they were being shot back to the world outside the Pensieve.

The silence was thick in the office as everyone went over the memory in the privacy of their minds. Harry waited for the verdict but at least he was certain he wouldn't be facing expulsion. He'd rather leave the school on his own terms, thank you very much.

"What did you do with Lovegood?" Snape asked. There was another purpose behind the question and Harry kept his answer as simple as possible.

"I looked after her. I healed her and stayed with her through the night. She left this morning and she was okay, as far as I could tell. I assume Luna went to her lesson."

"Argus, can you please locate Miss Lovegood and take her to the Hospital Wing? Then find Giles Morberry, Sandra and Mary Pickins and Theena Harris. Bring them here."

"Sure, Headmaster." The caretaker, who had not been included in watching the memory, sent one final look of disgust towards Harry before leaving. Mrs Norris followed faithfully behind.

"Harry, what did you curse the girls with?"

_So _now_ it was Harry again? Make up your mind, old fool._ "I cursed them. If they meet the stipulations the curse will be lifted."

Dumbledore frowned, and after exchanging a look with Snape admonished him, "We do not condone students punishing their fellow classmates. Please explain in detail what you did."

"They deserved it." It was the wolf speaking. He had defended his pack, and ensured the pups wouldn't repeat their actions towards one of his. Sprout really didn't need to be that scandalized. He'd only done what was justified.

"Potter."

Harry looked at the Potions Master and saw and felt the warning. Careful. Yes, he needed to be careful with his instincts. Expulsion was still a possibility. So he told them. He told them the effects and the stipulations and when he was finished horror mixed with bewilderment was all he could feel. No, Dumbledore was feeling disappointed too. And Snape was... gleeful?

"You turned them infertile?" Sprout asked, her voice shaking.

"Quite. As I suspect this was only foreplay for Giles and he would have later slept with one of them. And because I didn't know which, I cursed all three. In my opinion I was doing her a favour. She won't need to worry about birth control in the future."

He'd shocked the Professors into immobility. One could've heard a pin drop in the office after his speech. He doubted any of the Professors, with the possible exception of Snape, had ever heard anyone talk that openly about "sexual intercourse". About time they caught up with the present Muggle world.

"Of course you can ask them when they come in. I'm sure a little mind tinkering will reveal all of their secrets."

"Mr Potter." He turned to his Head of House. "You will serve five detentions under Professor Snape. Also twenty house points will be taken but the amount will rise if you do not reverse the curse right away." McGonagall was angry. She was possible angrier than she'd been during Harry's future career discussion in his fifth year.

"I'll take away the infertility curse," he acquiesced under Snape's threatening glare. "But the other one stays. All they have to do is sincerely apologise to Luna and it'll go away. And as the school rules do not_ condone_ violence," he shot a look at that at Dumbledore, "they won't suffer the pain as they won't be inducing any. Isn't it your responsibility to ensure the safety of your students? Or does not simply matter because Luna is an _orphan _and there won't be an angry parent making accusations?"

He let his words sink before taking his leave while the teachers were still struck speechless by his accusations.

"I'll contact you about the detentions, Potter," Snape called after him.

The young man couldn't care less. The final jab had been unnecessary but it might help them understand his relationship with Luna. He could relate to the girl's situation. She was alone in the world, just as he was, and there was no one to fight for them. They needed to deal with problems themselves. No running to their parents and asking them to fix anything. Had anyone even noticed the pain Luna had been feeling?

"Scheisse!" He slammed his fist against the wall. The German cuss word fell from his lips easily, after hearing Regan use it during summer. He concentrated on breathing for a moment. No need to cause the walls to fall on him. He was not an animal who let his instincts to rule over reason. But on that thought... Maybe learning Occlumency would help with his need for control? He couldn't continue like this. There could be no other instance where he _forced_ someone to submit to him. Even now, away from Luna, he was hard pressed to feel quilt. The human in him claimed it was wrong and violated the basic human right when the vampire and incubus could see no wrong in taking what they needed. It was their food, their _sustenance._ Should they starve? They needed blood and sex, just like the human needed air and food. What made the human the most important?

_Because I was human long before I became a Dark creature!_ Harry snarled at the debating voices. _I'm in control, not you. I follow my morals and I will not force myself on anyone! _

_You already did_, the two answered in chorus.

He had no answer.

oooOOOooo

The whole school was abuzz with the latest rumours of the attack. No student seemed to know what exactly had happened but they all agreed that Harry Potter had got off pretty easily while the four Ravenclaws, who earlier had been seen as victims, were facing suspension. Harry knew from Luna that she'd given her own testimony and as it seemed to match Harry's there were no problems. And Madam Pomfrey had insisted on a check-up which Luna thought very peculiar. During lunch she wondered aloud if there was a chance of a Wrackspurt manifesting in the MediWitch's mind when she doubted Harry's ability to take care of her.

He'd chuckled and put more salad on her plate.

By the end of the Monday the students seemed convinced that Luna and Harry were dating and that he'd protected her from bullies. Some braver ones had actually dared to approach the pair during dinner and asked the questions. It resulted in the following conversation:

"I didn't know we were dating." Harry turned to the blonde girl next to him. She was dreamily gazing at her plate of vegetables. "Did you know we are dating?" he asked her playfully.

Luna seemed to be game. "Oh, I heard that too!" she exclaimed and the entire Great Hall hushed down to hear this. "I find it interesting that others know about it before me. Should we be dating? Since everyone is already expecting it?"

Harry seemed to be giving it some thought while the Gryffindors who'd asked waited. He looked Luna up and down. "I don't know. Do you mind death threats? Being accused and slandered at every opportunity? The pressure of being in the limelight? According to the Prophet my mind is _again_ unstable and I'm going Dark. Funny that, I never knew..."

"Hmm." Luna swallowed a spoonful of her soup. "I do believe that in the light of these facts we should not be dating. I'd like to live to a ripe age of 97 and half and die during my last attempt at discovering the Crumple-Horned Snorkack." She nodded decisively. "Dating you would be hazardous to my health. Even if your ability to repel Nargles and Wrackspurts is rather wonderful..." she trailed off dreamily.

Harry smirked and turned to the sixth year Gryffindor who was the leader of the small group. "I can only conclude that no, we are not dating. But yes, anyone hurting my friends will face a world of pain. And anyone believing the lies in the Prophet is a fool. _Go away._"

The Gryffindors paled and nearly tripped over their feet in their haste to leave the Ravenclaw table. Harry sighed and turned back to the letter he was writing.

_Regan,_

_what the bloody hell has happened to you? I go through the trouble of finding you your favourite owl and the least you could've done is use Barry to send me one tiny letter. Do you want me to go crazy? Cause if you do, you should be happy to know that I'm not that far off from insanity. The __Situation__ has __escalated__. I can't trust anyone in the Castle._

_I hope you're taking care of Grimmauld. Are you still dating that Chinese guy? Or was he Korean? _

_Write me__,_

_Harry_

He'd take it to the Owlery later today. Hedwig would love the exercise and he could trust her not to be intercepted. He did not like the idea of letting anyone he couldn't trust find out about Regan. Had he told Snape? Speaking of that...

The young man looked up to the High Table where most of the Staff was currently seated. No one was currently looking at him but he'd noticed the subtle glance thrown in his direction when they thought he wasn't looking. All four Ravenclaws were facing one week suspensions that would leave a permanent mark on their record. It would be difficult for any of them to find work with the Ministry. It was something.

The young man bid good night to Luna and left the Great Hall, leaving the stares and whispers behind him. The day had been really long and if it hadn't been for the calm from Mabon he doubted he could've stood joking in front of the student body. Though he couldn't stop himself from insulting them.

Hogwarts herself was helping. After Mabon – and sleeping with Luna – he'd managed to immerse himself in the unchanging and slowly flowing emotions of the castle and ignore the petty feelings of his peers. He was looking forward to speaking with her and couldn't imagine how she'd react to someone who was aware of her instead of simply blindly trotting through her corridors.

The wizard was being lulled into peaceful state of mind that was abruptly broken by the approach of someone very, very nervous. Harry stopped and turned to look behind him. It did not take long for that someone to catch up to him. He smiled when he saw Max and was answered with a nervous grin.

"I just... We were thinking that- No, I mean..." The kid trailed off and Harry raised a brow when he blushed. "Are you alright?" Max blurted out. Harry blinked.

"Don't worry." He smiled at the young boy. "I've been through a lot worse, and as long as Luna's alright, I'm fine."

"Everyone's been saying... Well, it hasn't been nice. When that boy appeared last night..."

Harry grimaced. The younger ones... Damn, why couldn't he learn to think!

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he sincerely apologised. "I was just so mad that he'd hurt Luna that I reacted without thinking. You shouldn't have had to see that."

"Oh, I didn't! The older students covered our eyes and he appeared on the other side of the Hall," Max hurried to explain. "It's just that we... we were worried."

"Thank you. But I'm fine. You can tell to the others. It's been a long day so I'll be going. See you later, Max."

"Bye, Harry."

Tuesday was hardly better. He went through Charms and Potions and borne the brunt of the stares and whispers. The wolf remained on constant alert and he had to stop himself from snapping at everyone. It was made easier by no one actually approaching him. He was left alone and he liked it that way. If only their emotions could have left him alone too, everything would have been perfect. That's why it was such a relief to make his way to the dungeons for his first of five detentions with Snape.

"Can we duel?" was the first thing he asked after entering the office of his DADA teacher. One of Snape's eye brows curved in questions and the Gryffindor explained, "I need to let the energy out. I'm on constant alert because the wolf sees almost everyone as a threat. It's like I'm stretched thin."

"That is hardly my problem," Snape answered in an amused tone while taking his seat behind the desk and motioning Harry to sit down as well. "You made the decision to remain at this school. Then you acted on a situation without respecting the school's rules. You can only blame yourself."

"I suppose so." He slouched in the chair he'd occupied last week during the memorable attack on Malfoy. "Can we then work on my shields?"

That gave the older wizard a pause. But it only lasted a second and the glare Harry was subjected to afterwards was... frightening.

"Are you implying you wish to _resume our Occlumency sessions?_"

Nope, Snape really wasn't excited about the idea. Harry suddenly remembered why they'd stopped them in the first place and ducked his head in shame.

"Last time... Last time I went too far. I apologise for that. I had no right to do that even if at the moment I couldn't understand it." Who knew his shoes could be this interesting? The young wizard took the silence as a permission to continue. "At the time I was angry at having to reveal my worst moments to you. I wanted to have something to strike back at you with. I was young and foolish. But I don't regret it. Seeing that memory showed me that anyone was capable of lying. That I really did not know everything. And when I was presented with the chance to fight on my own terms, to make my own decisions regarding the war, I took it mostly because I no longer wanted to make my parents proud. It was because I wanted to be proud of myself. They did not approve of my deal with the Dark spirits. I've only spoken them twice since last Hallowe'en and I vividly remember my father yelling at me about abandoning the Light. He's calmed since but the next time we talk is when I die so..."

"You've..."

Harry dared at peek at his teacher and saw the man pale at his next words, "Yeah, Mum wants you to know that she doesn't blame you, that her stubbornness came in the way of forgiving you. She thanks you for protecting me all these years and wishes you'd find someone to share your life with because..." Harry coughed. "Because you deserve to find happiness too."

Silence descended the room and Harry was the one to break it. "I am truly sorry for violating your privacy but I needed to grow up and that... It played a big part in making me realize my own frailties. It allowed me to obtain the power I needed to weaken Voldemort. And now I'm being slowly driven crazy by the emotions I can't block. I don't even know if Occlumency helps. I found a way to lessen the impact but it's not enough. My concentration is easily broken."

He heard the Potions Master sigh and watched him pinch his nose in aggravation. "How far along are you?"

The young man grinned in excitement. "I can throw people out of my head but my shields are pitiful. I feel them surround my mind but it takes too much effort to keep them up all the time. And even then they don't block everything. Like on Monday I couldn't block any of the emotions in the office because everyone was feeling about the same. Like a wave had washed over me and buried me. I can barely stand to stay in the Great Hall long enough to eat with the suspicion I'm feeling. The hatred... and the fear make me want to hurl."

"First tell me what you did to my mind. Why can't you use that to protect yourself?"

Harry actually paused at that. He wasn't really sure what he'd done... It had mostly been his instincts guiding him. The vampire. Snape would not be happy about the fact he'd been messing with the man's mind without knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Umh..."

"_Anything_ that begins like that cannot be good. Out with it."

"I followed my instincts," the young wizard blurted out. "The vampire knows how to manipulate people. Through the blood. I had your blood in me and I used the magic in it to bind your memories. Anything connecting to my status as a creature you can't share. As long as your mind sees the connection, the memories fall under the protection. But... I assume the binds would recognize my order. I can order them not to function, or allow speaking about them in the presence of certain persons."

Snape leaned back in his chair and Harry saw his jaw twitch. "Give me an example, Potter."

"Umh... You know that I do not live in the Gryffindor dorms and as itself that information does not matter. But you_ know _it is because of my creature inheritance and your mind makes the connection, forcing you to remain quiet about that little detail. Or you know that I saved Draco but you also know I did it as a wolf. Your mind makes the connection." Harry shrugged. "That's how vampires keep their prey alive. They may try to flee but they can't tell anyone why. The chase makes the hunt all the more... enjoyable."

He was subjected to a piercing glare. It wasn't until he went through his last words that he realized why Snape was feeling fear. He was afraid Harry would attack him again.

"I'm not thirsty," he hastened to reassure the man. "The instincts shine through. Last time I lasted six weeks without drinking and that was with two mouthfuls. I got a lot more from... you." He was relieved to know he wasn't blushing. He wasn't feeling shame about his attack on Snape anymore either. It was natural. He should not fight it.

Harry shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Potter." He looked up at the older wizard. "As far as understand it... You have a werewolf, an empath, a vampire and a human all fighting for dominance inside your body and mind. At the moment the human is winning... But who's to say it's going to stay like that? What if you wake up one morning and the vampire is making the decisions? It'll be thirsty. It'll start hunting.

"This is a school. No matter what you think, you _can't _know what will happen in the future. You might end up turning into a monster and attacking the other students. While I understand that wizarding world would be better off without some of them, I still have a responsibility as a teacher to keep them from dying."

They were valid arguments. Harry'd actually considered them before returning to Hogwarts this year. He had been afraid of himself but he'd needed knowledge, knowledge of what was happening to him. That had been his reason in the beginning. Now he knew that leaving would destroy him. Even with the emotions affecting him, even with people fearing and hating him, there were some that believed in him and trusted him. The kids, Luna... He needed them for his sanity. He'd already tackled six of the ten on the list. All of them considered Dark and only his human inheritance balancing their pull.

He prayed his will would be enough.

"Parselmouths are considered Dark," Harry answered in a broken whisper. "Werewolves, vampires, empaths... All Dark. But I choose to remain _me_. I might be broken in the end but at least I put up a fight."

"You'll die like all Gryffindor fools."

Harry sighed. "I'm already a monster and I can't imagine a life of peace. To meet someone? To love someone? Not my destiny. At this point I just want to kill Him and then live in the moment." He shook his head, the motivation to learn all but gone. "How long is this detention going to be? Can I just go now and make up for it in the next one?"

He met the black eyes of the man before him and watched them soften slightly. "Go sleep, Potter. We'll start on Occlumency during weekend. Keep clearing your mind."

The young man sighed and didn't move right away. It was with slow deliberate movements that he got out of the chair and moved to the door.

"Night, Professor," he called out just as he stepped into the empty corridor. His enhanced hearing only barely caught the answer.

"Good night, Potter."

He nearly froze in astonishment but then shut the door. There was only a second that he had time to wonder about his developing relationship with the snarky bat of the dungeons when the castle suddenly _became alive_ around him.

The empath sucked in a harsh breath and brazed himself against the stone wall. Impatience, excitement and adoration washed over him and left him trembling in his boots. If he'd ever wondered what meeting a greater being would be like, he no longer had to wonder.

Hogwarts was acknowledging him, and in comparison to the ancient castle he might have been nothing more than an ant about to be squashed beneath a god's foot. The sense of awareness was overpowering and all of that attention was focused solely on him. It was even worse than the stares he'd endured in Owlery after his transformation. At least then he'd been in control. Now he felt the foreign yet familiar presence enter his mind and shine a light on the darkest crooks of his mind and he could do nothing to stop it.

He wasn't even sure he wanted to.

In spite of the overpowering feeling, in spite of the powerlessness that he was feeling, he could also feel the adoration and love that Hogwarts felt for him. That she felt for all of her students but now it was all focused on him as he was one that _could listen_.

And listen he did.

Images entered his mind and it took him a moment to understand that after taking over him Hogwarts was now showing him herself. Images of people he assumed to be the Founders and countless Headmasters flickered through his mind and then the students. The little strands that connected the entire castle to her conscious part. The gargoyle. The hat. The sword. The Chamber. They watched together as the students of the present and the past walked through the halls never knowing the castle was alive, never realizing they were always protected. Headmasters who chose not to believe in her and those with the ability to see but that never even tried to.

Her frustration.

Her happiness at the knowledge that he'd stayed when he could have chosen to leave. Her love at the knowledge he wanted to protect her too.

The presence of the castle left his mind abruptly and Harry felt as if he'd been zapped back into his body. His body twitched at the feel of soft fabric and he turned his head, his vision blurry from earlier excursion.

He was in his room, safe for the moment and as the castle watched over him the wizard let his head fall to the side and the soothing presence lull him to sleep.

oooOOOooo

"I must be out of my mind."

"Shh! If you can't be quiet go back to your room."

"And leave four irresponsible Gryffs outside after curfew for Filch to catch? Bloody unlikely." Harry scoffed and scanned the yard for one more time. "Why can't you be like other firsties? Afraid of me, no need for me to care what you get up to..."

"Shh!" This was an even more insistent hush. The young man ducked his head and grinned. Max, Kevin, Keisha and Robin had decided to see if the Whomping Willow really slept during the night and Friday had seemed a good day for them to do this. Harry had been heading back from his Occlumency lesson with Snape, that had gone pretty well, when he'd come across the children and stuck along just to make sure they didn't get hurt. He had firsthand knowledge of how brutal the Whomping Willow could actually be.

So now they'd made it to the tree and sure enough it was almost snoring in the pale light of the crescent of a moon.

"Here, happy now?"

He smirked at the identical awed looks on the kids' faces. They watched tree with rapt attention and Harry couldn't help grinning at the sight. There were so many bad memories attached to this place for him that it was good the kids could help him create some good ones. He was amazed that they'd decided to stick with him through this but it was possible it was just the Gryffindor group mentality affecting them.

And it was a change to be out of the castle for the first time since Mabon. Hogwarts was now always present in his mind and shielding him from the students, effectively acting as his Occlumency shields within the castle. He wouldn't have needed Snape's help now but he had gone and asked for it anyway. They had been much more civil in their conversation and concentrated on the theory of the art. It was impossible to learn without someone actively attacking the mind but there was theory that supported the practical part. Tomorrow they'd start on the attacking. Part of the young wizard dreaded returning to the mind torture he'd experienced previously but he thought it had to be done and it could benefit him in more ways than just helping him with his empathic abilities.

"Can we go back now? Before a deranged werewolf comes and eats us all?"

"Werewolves only come out during full moon. I thought you knew that." That would be Keisha.

"I'm trying to scare you into returning to the castle," the oldest answered honestly. He caught a glimmer of something from the corner of his eye and immediately flashed into action. He positioned himself between the spot of the glimmer and the kids with his wand out and ready.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

He nearly collapsed with relief. Someone friendly when he'd been ready to fight his way out of here. _He _had nothing to worry about personally but with the kids he was at a disadvantage. And there was the fact that he could not let anyone find him out.

"Hi, Tonks. Keisha, Max, Kevin, Robin… This is Auror Tonks who's a good friend. I thought you were staying home with Remus?"

"There was a werewolf attack and the Ministry needed all of their Aurors on call. I still have very few shifts, fewer than most." Her hair flashed red and black to match his and she smiled at the kids. Her frame remained tense and Harry suspected she as well as Remus were both still angry about his attitude from last year. But Remus was a werewolf that had renounced the Dark and he had the same attitude towards Harry as his father had had.

Only Light.

"I better take them back to the dorms. They wanted to see the Whomping Willow sleep because they couldn't accept the concept of a tree sleeping."

"We just didn't believe it!"

"Oh-kay…" She scratched her head. "But you better get to the Castle. Isn't it after curfew?" She looked at Harry warningly but he just shrugged.

"They're safe with me. No werewolf or any creature would dare to attack me."

"Right…" She didn't sound convinced and quickly began herding the kids towards the safety of four walls. Harry followed behind keeping a close eye on the surroundings just in case there was something malevolent there just waiting for an opportunity to strike. He didn't sense anything and his vampiric sight and smell didn't pick up on anything out of the ordinary. This was how it was supposed to have been in Hogwarts and it had just been a fluke with Malfoy.

He really wanted to believe that.

"Harry, not that I want to reprimand you or anything but what were you thinking, taking four first years out of the castle? They could have been hurt."

He turned to face the Metamorphagus and raised a brow. "They're Gryffindors. They would have gone out anyway and I came along to keep them safe. I could have escorted them to the Tower but the second my eye left them they would have been out and about. This way at least someone had an eye out for the potential danger."

"Yeah… I guess so. But you shouldn't be reckless. I know you're a bit of an exception with what you did last… spring but that doesn't make you invincible. You're still a student. You haven't even taken your NEWTs yet." She stumbled but straightened quickly.

"I know."

The group reached the doors in silence and the kids bid farewell to the Auror. Immediately inside Harry was buried under a stream of questions about Tonks' changing appearance. He did his best to answer them all on their way to the Gryffindor Common room while at the same time being on the lookout for prefects and patrolling teachers. Not to mention Filch and his cat. He'd had enough of those two for this week.

"Harry…"

He waved off the kids' pleas to get him to come inside and continued onwards in the apparent silence of the castle. But to his ears Hogwarts was humming all around him, all the time aware of his presence, just as he was of her. It was as if he'd suddenly gained a mother who was determined to guard him over every step he took within her walls.

It was becoming slightly more than Harry could handle but how did one tell a thousand year old castle that she was becoming overbearing? While he did revel in the attention there were many things he restrained himself from doing. Wanking, for one. Because he now had no privacy. And it had him going insane what with the awakened incubus craving attention. And vampire following close behind.

"Barry!"

The brown feathered owl hooted in welcome and glided to settle on his outstretched arm. He quickly snatched the letter away and ripped it open, his eyes already flying over the lines.

_Hey Harry,_

_Tim's neither, and honestly you could have tried to remember. I'm sorry to hear about the situation but there really isn't anything different here. Tim and I are going out and I work and he works and we're thinking about moving in together. He's practically living in Grimmauld with me and wants to meet you. Think you could spare us a weekend? He's really interested about the upper floors and I'm afraid he might try to go there soon. It's only been a week that we've been thinking about the move and he wants to live in Grimmauld together. But it's your house._

_So come see us because it sounds like you not only need to get away but we would love to have you over. In your own house._

_Love, _

_Regan_

Harry scratched Barry's head and the owl hooted in contentment. Another Muggle to be let in on the secret? Someone that he knew nothing about? In the best case scenario he could stop him from talking with the same bind he'd used on Snape but how to get the man's blood? Could he stage an attack? Just a drop or two was enough to stop "Tim" from squealing the secret to anyone.

Harry weighed his options. He had a lesson with Snape tomorrow – or today depending on what the time was – but after that he was free. And it had been a long while since he'd just went out to town on a Saturday evening. There would be lots of desperate men and women to pick from and the young man's cock twitched at the thought of going. He was not a sex crazed maniac but it had been nearly a week since Luna and from what he'd read incubi hardly went three days without feeding.

Then again vampires needed blood nearly daily and he'd gone weeks without.

So ultimately it was up to his power of will, and the risk he was willing to chance at passing an opportunity such as this. Luna wouldn't sleep with him anymore and the vampire had only given him a few hours warning of starvation before he'd ended up attacking Snape in bloodlust. There was no leaving from the castle abruptly without at least someone noticing, especially now that he'd gone and did that to Giles. Everyone was keeping an eye on him and all of the students knew he was no longer sleeping in the Gryffindor dorms, even if the teachers remained blissfully ignorant of that fact.

And he really doubted it would sit well with Hogwarts if he went and attacked some of her other students.

So to London tomorrow. To meet his former one night stand's boyfriend and to get himself laid. Images of blood flashed into his mind – the vampire reminding him of its existence and the thirst they were both feeling. So much had happened in these few weeks in Hogwarts but it had been closer to two weeks that he'd gone without drinking. Though he suspected the quantity and quality he'd got from both Malfoy and Snape would last him a lot longer. Would drinking from a muggle now weaken him?

The young man shrugged and sent Barry away with an answer that he'd come by tomorrow. Hopefully the letter would reach Regan before he arrived but you never knew with owl post. Even with their magical attributes the owls were subject to the changes in the weather. There was nothing that could be done about that but the wizarding did not want to even consider using mirrors to communicate right away. One tweak in the two-way mirror spell and the spell could be divided and new ones added to it. But wizards had always used owls. Trying to make them see the benefits of change was like trying to teach calculus to a troll.

Instead of raging about the idiocy of the wizarding race the young man flopped onto his bed. He rolled around trying to find a good position and finally settled on his back with a huff. He was not that tired but he knew from experience that not sleeping now could cost him later. Even with the vampire's sleepless tendencies.

Finally Harry fell asleep, counting bloody steaks in his head. Served by blond and hot waitresses.

oooOOOooo

"Well, it seems at least something is staying in your head," Snape grudgingly admitted after being forcefully thrown out of Harry's head for the second time. He'd never gotten past the neutral memories but all the same the younger wizard had no idea what exactly it was that he was doing alright. It was simply instinctual for the vampire to keep its memories hidden but it didn't mean Harry could stop Severus from entering his head. He could only throw him out afterwards.

"Have you thought about binding the creatures within so that you would get some reprieve of their influence?"

Harry chuckled weakly at that and picked himself from the floor. "Not bloody likely. They are here to stay. I can only hope they don't take over me completely at some point. Learning to stop the empathy from riling them up is just more… to stop it from happening."

"Indeed." The Potions Master raised a brow. "Again, Potter."

Harry readied himself for the intrusion, trying to lift his shields around. As long as he kept the incubus a secret…

"_Legilimens!_"

_He was eleven and Hermione was sitting next to him, writing a Potions essay…_

_Back at Muggle Primary, hiding from Dudley's gang…_

_Running from the Forest. No one could see him, no one could find out what he was doing. Blood coloured his hands crimson…_

"What was that?"

His eyes fluttered open and the young man groaned at the feeling of the cold stone floor against his back. He was finally developing that dreadful headache that always seemed to accompany him during these lessons a couple years back. He shut his eyes while searching for an appropriate answer.

"Just… Did you think I sacrificed nothing to get the spirits cooperating?"

Silence befell the room and Harry calmed his breathing before heaving his heavy body off the floor. One glance at Snape told him the man had an unreadable expression on his face. "Once more."

"Later. I managed to get quite deep. It means you, Potter, are exhausting yourself."

"Once more," Harry ground out resolutely, trying to gather his wits about him. He heard a sigh, followed immediately by the hated spell.

_Luna feeding Thestrals. Her hands were the same colour…_

_Luna moaning beneath him as he pounded into her, harder and harder as the incubus fed… His wings stretched around them, cocooning them…_

The presence abruptly disappeared without any prompting and Harry blinked his eyes open, swaying at his feet. _Now, why didn't I listen to him in the first place?_ he asked himself before turning to meet the freezing anger of his professor.

"Explain."

He covered a flinch at the tone. Yup, Snape was mad alright. Harry was surprised the candles weren't flickering in the face of his fury.

"I told you I'd tell no one the complete list from the Blood Detection potion." So what if he sounded slightly defensive. The raven-haired youth took a fortifying breath. "Luna doesn't know about me. She thinks it was a dream. She's safe as I'd never harm her."

"Apparently _raping_ her is not the same as harming her in your little world, is it Potter?"

He flinched badly at that. It struck a point, and he really did not want to wonder about that question. Whether what he did to her actually qualified as rape or not was something he was not going to ponder any more. What was done was done. And he'd never sleep with her again.

"I'm not saying it's alright," Harry said quietly. "But she- I…" Oh Merlin, he felt a blush creeping over his cheeks. "I'm not-" He gave up at that. Talking about his sex life with Snape, especially after what he'd done to the man, was not something he wanted to experience. He scrunched his eyes closed.

"I'm waiting. Depending on this I'm not doing my utmost to get you expelled!"

Harry grimaced and forced out through tight lips, "She wanted it after what happened on Mabon. I _tried _to refuse. How was I to know it would trigger more of my inheritances?"

"No, obviously you are just a sex crazed teenager." That was said in such a scathing tone that Harry's eyes flew open involuntarily and he glared at his teacher. It had no outward effect on the man.

"She _needed _it. She's _suffering_. Her Dad died and no one seems to care that she's just been orphaned. _No one _pays her any attention. How could I walk away when she was pleading and I was feeling _everything_ she felt? It's _sex_! It did not mean _anything_! And I won't regret it because she's doing better now!" He snapped his mouth shut to stop the more degrading comments from escaping him.

Snape was again just watching him silently. Searching his eyes and face for insincerity, Harry supposed. Good luck for that, he was being as sincere as he could be.

"And Lovegood…" There was hesitation and Snape's voice wavered as the man continued, "…volunteered? She… was… aware?"

Now Harry was blushing full time. He rubbed his forehead to hide the mortifying expression he knew was creeping on his face. "Yeah, she knew. And I know to be more careful in the future. I'm heading out tonight, both to deal with the needs of the Incubus and vampire so there won't be any danger to students."

Snape grimaced and sneered at that. "Acceptable. Now, may I suggest we never mention this incident again? Except for you handing over the full list of your inheritances, of course."

It was said with such confidence that Harry just stared for a moment, not comprehending the simply sentence. Then he sputtered, "I'm not handing it to you!"

"Potter, it's obvious you are not in control of the situation and it would be much better that I knew what to expect in the future. This… situation triggered the incubus and allowed it to surface." He couldn't believe Snape said that with a straight face. "it is possible that your other inheritances surface when you are thrown into situations they have a familiarity with. So, the complete list. Aside from empath, vampire, werewolf and incubus, what _are_ you?"

Genuine curiosity. Harry had to admit the man had argued his case pretty well, and it wasn't like the man could tell anyone…

The young man sighed, knowing this was one battle he was not going to win. Snape could easily refuse to teach him anymore if he did not tell and the man was very persuasive. He glared at the bottles of potions on the shelf, wishing he could just smash them. This could have been avoided but no, he had to be stubborn…

"You know about me being a parselmouth." Slowly the words started coming. "That's another that's surfaced. Then there are… dryad, siren, amor and… therianthrope." As he listed them he suddenly remembered the flashes of colours he kept seeing around people and the itchiness he developed when wearing anything synthetic. Should he tell Snape anything about those? And the singing?

Snape's brows climbed to the man's hairline. He looked stunned and his mouth hung slightly open with surprise. Harry had to clear his throat to get the man's attention. "Of course, I'm not a raving mad beast as therianthropes are described to be. I keep my mind intact, just as I keep it intact during werewolf transformations." He gave the man a bland look. "Does this satisfy you? Because I have a date with an old friend and I don't want to be late."

"Those are all?" Such a strange tone… Well, he was already damned to hell…

"I also have some veela, banshee,jinni… Hmm… Goblin, giant, dwarf. nymph, satyr… Oh yeah! telepath and merman blood in me_._ But those are recessive so they didn't take a hold. Potters apparently bred with a lot of creatures." The young man rubbed his neck thoughtfully. "Or then muggleborns are actually descendants of squibs and I got some from my mother. Anyway, only my children have to worry about the recessive list and I'll be sure to brew the potion when they're young. If I'll ever even have children."

Snape seemed to shudder at the thought. Hell, now that Harry thought about it, vampires couldn't have children, could they? He pushed that thought out of his head. This was so not the place to be wondering about something like this.

He managed to escape the man's questions pretty easily and he was only ten minutes late for his decided time to appear at Grimmauld Place. The earlier conversation had left him annoyingly unsteady and the excitement his inner demons were feeling at tonight's supposed actions did not help the situation. Not to mention he was about to meet his ex-fuck buddy's current boyfriend with whom said girl was living with. In his house.

In his magical house.

After Apparating to the front step of Grimmauld Place, Number twelve, the wizard felt his nerves coil tightly in the pit of his stomach. Should he knock or just get inside? The Fidelius had been ripped down and he'd modified the wards to allow entrance for muggles. But even here he knew the door would open on its own to welcome the Master of the House home. He bit his lip and strode forward.

"Regan?"

His sharp hearing picked up on some whispered words from the kitchen and soon a girl appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Harry!"

She was hurrying towards him and he took in the sight of Regan slowly. She looked good in tight jeans and the cardigan she was wearing. Her brown hair flickered behind her and brown eyes lit up with delight as she crashed into him and hugged him tightly.

"It's great to see you!"

"Hullo, Regan."

He'd removed his glassed earlier and now his green eyes were drawn to the noise of someone else entering the corridor. A man stood a few meters away, jealousy rolling off him in waves. He was… normal. Maybe on the cute side, but definitely not someone Harry would have noticed in a bar. He smirked at him over Regan's head and hugged her briefly back before letting go and stepping back. No need to antagonize the man – Tim? – any further. Even if he felt protective feelings welling inside him.

"You look great," he stated, looking down at Regan. Though, admittedly, it was only a couple inches. "That's Tim?"

Something flashed in her brown eyes and she was quick to return to her boyfriend's side. "Sorry, I got all carried away. Love, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Tim Gardner, my boyfriend."

Huh. She really loved him. Harry could feel it as he shook the man's hand and exchanged pleasantries. And Tim seemed to love her as well. Some happy couple they formed.

Later, with the clock nearing seven and them sitting in the kitchen for a drink, Harry guided the topic of conversation towards their living arrangements. "So, I see you're taking good care of my house."

"Of course I am," Regan immediately replied from Tim's one armed embrace. "It's my home too, and I can't say how much it helps not to pay any rent or bills." She smiled at Harry but the brunette could feel her strain. She knew everything in the house ran by magic. Even the water was produced by magical means. But it must have made Tim wonder.

The wizard still had not made a decision concerning Tim. He knew every muggle to find out about magic should be registered at the Ministry but he'd conveniently forgotten to do that with Regan. Because he trusted her. But Tim? He knew he loved Regan but was that enough?

Tim spoke, "Yeah, well. She's real careful about your space. None's allowed upstairs."

"There are reasons…" Harry sighed. He could always get the blood, one way or another. And though he detested the idea of obliviating Regan, he would do it should she object. "You see, I'm not your ordinary being. I'm something much more.

Regan stiffened, then shot him a look that conveyed all of her gratefulness at the decision. _Thank you_, her eyes said.

"What's that?"

Harry turned his eyes on the man he was about to introduce the existence of magic to. In for a Knut, in for a Galleon. "I'm a wizard. And yes, Magic is real."

At least his reaction was predictable. Tim laughed at his face. "Oh, this is just too much! You in on this, Reg?"

Harry tapped the table with his wand and it turned green. Not Slytherin green, or forest green. Neon green.

The laughter was cut off as though from a switch.

"I am a wizard, Tim, and Regan is my friend." Tim's eyes were on his wand as Harry continued to twirl it in his hand. "There exists a whole another world hidden from non-magical people such as yourself. This is a magical home." He looked at Regan who was worriedly staring at her boyfriend. "I'm only telling you because Regan does not want to lie to you." He tapped the table again and it returned to its original colour.

"But I don't trust you, not the way I trust her. I, however, admit that she's in love with you and you love her, which I cannot change. I _trust her to keep this a secret_. But from you I need a bit more."

"I…" Tim's jaw floundered as the man searched for right words. "I…" He looked down at his girlfriend. "This… This is a joke right? Ha-ha. Very funny. There's some sort of switch right." He reached over and pressed down on the point where Harry had tapped his wand at. "Right?"

Harry chuckled. "Honestly, the more and more technology advances, the more safe we are. Soon the things we can do are no longer unacceptable to your common sense because you achieve with technology what we achieve through magic. Though some things…" He pointed his wand at the glassed they'd drunk from and silently Transfigured Tim's glass into a frog.

Who knew a man could scream so girly?

"Tim! Tim, it's alright! Harry's not going to hurt you! Magic's just… It's convenient for him."

Tim had backed against a wall and Regan was standing before him, trying to get her boyfriend to calm down. It was quite a surprise to hear her say that when not so long ago he'd attacked her and drank her blood. But he supposed the girl truly had forgiven her for that accident. Speaking of blood…

"Regan, I need him to give me a couple drops of his blood," he put in when the pair paused in their panic attack. Brown eyes shot a look at him, the question evident. "I need to bind the knowledge, so he won't talk to anybody about this. I trust you to keep your mouth shut but not him."

Tim seemed grossed out with the idea and eventually Harry ended up binding the knowledge of magic and himself in both of them. Regan had had to go first because Tim obviously did not trust him. The man's turbulent emotions were beating at Harry from all directions, his Occlumency practically useless after the earlier session with Snape. But the man calmed down and finally acquiesced to a tour in the upper floors where Harry had dumped all of the magical portraits and artefacts.

Meeting Kreacher was not pretty.

It was closer to midnight that Harry finally left the two to their privacy. He did not remember it being this exhausting with Regan but then again the girl was much more laid back than her current boyfriend. Harry could only hope this secret would bring them closer together instead of separating them.

Deciding to throw the thoughts of the happy couple out of his mind, the young man pulled his jacket tighter around him after a few passer-bys sent him strange looks. It was still September but it was cooling fast now that Mabon had passed. The winter was on its way.

His vampiric speed took him to Casper's place faster than any Muggle transport could have achieved and he knocked on the door. He rocked on his heels, hoping the place was still the same as ever. He had not much patience left.

"Who is it?"

A hatch on the door was opened and a pair of pale dark grey eyes regarded him.

"It's me, Harry." He grinned at the recognition. "I was in town and thought to stop by."

"Harry!" The door was thrown open and he was pulled in. The man handling him was none other than Casper, the owner of this club with a rather questionable reputation. Only few and selected could enter and Harry's ticket inside had been a lucky coincidence. In the early July he'd happened to hook up with a girl who was on the guest list and when she'd insisted on a moresome they'd come here.

He'd only met Regan a couple of days later.

Short story even shorter, he had eventually even shared Casper's bed but he was not going to mutilate his friend tonight.

"Now, where did you disappear? You were around for a month and then you just vanished. I hope it did not have anything to do with our tryst." Casper led him through the shadowy open area. A girl was dancing on the stage, her breasts bare and pulse thumbing with the rhythm. The music was fortunately not too loud for Harry's sensitive ears but his eyes could easily see what was going on around the room. Suddenly his leather pants felt too tight.

"Sorry," he said as soon as he got a drink in his hand. "I had some trouble after my birthday and then I went back to school after August."

"School? You have the weekend off? I think you said your school was in Scotland… Got bored already?"

"Something like that. Regan wanted me to meet her boyfriend." He smiled up at Casper but there was nothing seductive about the smile. Casper seemed to notice that and his entire demeanor changed now that he was no longer flirting.

"So did you just come to say hello or is there something else I can help you with?"

He knew Casper liked to keep an eye on all of his boys and girls and smirked, going straight to the point. "You know me just too well. But no. I think I can pick one of your customers. I don't think I like the idea of you playing a match maker." _His_ eyes had already spied a pretty blond at the other end of the bar. She was wearing a short miniskirt. "You don't mind me playing one of your boys for the night?"

"Go ahead." Casper waved his hand and smirked over his own drink. "I know the women won't have anything to complain about. But remember to take it to the rooms if she turns out to be loud."

"Sure."

He left the owner and soon had the blonde cornered. She could do nothing against his charms and he led her to the backrooms straight away, anxious to deal with his hunger. He could feel the incubus and vampire both very close to surfacing but tried to keep from transforming. Quite hard actually with the woman practically dry humping him on the short journey.

Two hours later he was sated and filled, both with blood and sexual energy. The woman was lying next to him on the bed and he let his tail trail over her body. He'd ended up transforming after all but it had felt more controlled now. He had felt it before it had happened and had managed not to sprout wings. Only his tail and tongue had been affected. It might have been a lesser transformation as wings and horns were not actually needed in the hunt and would only get in the way.

As he was dressing up Harry had to wonder whether or not the woman remembered anything from last night. After a quick dip into her memories he was ready to face Hogwarts again. Casper was nowhere to be seen so he told the bartender to tell the owner he'd stop by as soon as he could. Then he Apparated to the Castle, knowing the overbearing presence would undoubtedly be questioning him about his short absence.

* * *

A/N: Haven't even started the next chapter. But reviews are always welcome!


	5. Exposure

An update. This chapter is dedicated to **the evil angel** whose message reminded me that I had most of this chapter written and ready to publish. So see, asking after the fics actually works :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no money is made with this.

* * *

**Warnings: Explicit het sex**

* * *

MANY A MIND AND BLOOD by dra6on

Chapter 5. Exposure

It was barely October and he had already got himself into this kind of mess.

Seriously, was there some universal rule that everything that happened to Harry Potter just had to come back and bite him in the ass? Some malevolent god looking up at him from down below and cackling evilly while turning his life into shite? Because, at times, that's what it felt like.

This was definitely one of those moments. Not only had Weasley just ratted him out on McGonagall and he'd had to evacuate his quarters and search for another place, Keisha had got herself hurt during Potions and was in the Hospital Wing. Now… He could only wordlessly stare down into Luna's dreamy eyes and open and close his mouth in shock. He'd been so sure…

"So are you an incubus?"

Hearing the question for the second time did not make it any less surrealistic. Harry was snapped back into reality only by the worry that flared sharply in the presence of Hogwarts that always accompanied him within the castle. He drew in a sharp breath and nodded tersely, looking around them. There were no students or portraits in this section of the hallway but one never knew who was listening.

"Follow me."

He actually grabbed Luna by the arm, not trusting her to move as fast as he wanted. His agitation transferred over to his inner monsters and the shadows reached out to hide them on their way. The wizard and witch nearly glided through the hallways and Harry could feel Luna's surprise and wonder. The confusion, when it became clear where he was guiding her.

The dungeons.

He ripped right through the protections around Snape's private quarters, deposited Luna on the couch and settled against the door to the man's bedroom.

His insides were churning.

Luna was _his_, one of his pack but she was not supposed to know about him. While he had saved her, only the werewolf and the human recognized her as someone to be protected. The vampire and the incubus saw a potential threat that should be terminated before they were discovered. And the shock had stopped Harry the human from taking the control right away.

"Why are we here?"

"_Shut up_." The wizard closed his eyes and concentrated on his shields. Painfully slowly he began to pull the creatures deeper into his consciousness. He was vaguely aware of the door opening and closing and Snape's already familiar basic emotional state entered his range. He kept himself still, not trusting himself to move when Luna was still a potential threat.

"Potter?"

He opened his eyes and saw his Potions teacher jerk back in fear. The world was slightly tinted in red and his eyes were spotting the tiniest details of the room. The fingerprints and specks of dust on the table, one blond hair lying on the floor. The individual eyelashes framing the dark eyes. The pounding veins under the pale skin.

Harry shut his eyes.

"I'm not… in control." The words were forced out. He'd just fed not three days ago. He was satisfied in all ways possible. But leave it to Ginger to disturb his balance.

He'd never known it was this fragile.

Snape had apparently given up on him and turned to Luna to find out what had happened. The young wizard focused on the soothing presence that sensed his distress and calmed his thoughts. He was only vaguely aware as Hogwarts began to send him images. Children's laughter flittered in and out of his ears and hundreds of thousands of pages were turned in the school library, the silent rustle soothing his nerves. Together the sounds formed a harmony that brought serenity in the storm of emotions attacking him. The creatures within fell silent and Harry drew in a long breath, releasing it slowly.

He opened his eyes.

"Sorry. It's been… straining."

Luna simply nodded but Harry felt strangely exposed under her curious gaze. It reminded him that Luna had been sorted into Ravenclaw even if most of the time he did not consider that as something noteworthy. But now… She had managed to find him out when he thought there was no danger. She'd confronted him – which she never did – and he'd panicked. Of course, he'd already been under a lot of pressure what with expecting a call to Dumbledore's office and having lost his safe haven and with the worry about Keisha gnawing at his insides.

"McGonagall informed the teachers last night. I assume you have found another sleeping place."

Harry grunted. "Not likely. I spent the last night in the library. I couldn't have slept any way, and I don't consider time spent in the library having been wasted."

Snape regarded him detachedly but the empath could feel the contradiction within the man. He knew he was worried and fearful. Apparently seeing blood red eyes replace his familiar green ones was too much at the moment. Harry felt as if he needed to explain.

"It's not only that someone I used to rely on betrayed me and I have to yet again face Dumbledore when all I want to do is avoid him but Keisha's in the Hospital Wing and I'm worried. And I suppose the stress got to me."

"At least you didn't bite me," Luna inputted nearly cheerfully. "I had no idea you were a vampire too. You didn't bite me when we slept together."

Harry wanted to groan aloud at the sharp stare Snape directed to both of his students and the frigid state his emotions seemed to gain. It was worrying… But then again he was now used to dealing with the man and his emotional rollercoaster that at times reminded that of a pregnant woman's. Hogwarts chuckled at the thought in the confines of his minds and reminded him that he should deal with the situation at hand.

"I thought we dealt with this already. I think it's more worrying that Luna managed to guess."

"If you're thinking of blaming _me_ of _your _shortcomings then you can think again, Potter, because this situation is not-"

"I meant that while having drunk your blood raises your value in the eyes of my 'creatures within' it is not the same with Luna. While as a werewolf I consider both of you 'pack', both the vampire and the incubus see Luna as a threat to my continued existence. That is why I nearly attacked her. It is not..." He searched for the word, knowing he had the undivided attention of the occupants of the room, "in my nature to ignore such a potential threat."

Silence reigned for a few previous moments. It was finally broken by Snape who asked the question Harry had been aware of for months.

"If you nearly attacked Lovegood, what is to say you will not attack some other student as well? Your continuing stubbornness will put the other students at risk and if you cannot control yourself you should not remain at Hogwarts." The obsidian eyes closed for a second before boring into his again. He felt the fear spike at cold expression on his face but the man stood his ground. "You are a monster, Potter."

He hid his flinch at the blatant statement but could not deny it no matter how much his inner demons growled at having been called that by an outsider. It was what he was and the Wizarding population could never forgive him for this. He was a monster and he shouldn't stay.

Harry did not even notice the red tint appearing in his eyes – a clear sign that the words struck home. He stared ahead, not even seeing the humans in the room. He had tried but he had failed. What was he to do now? Even Hogwarts would not offer him protection if he attacked her students. She would turn her back on him. Was it not better to leave voluntarily? Had he not come here only because it felt like home? But it was time for him to find out what he needed to do in the future and in Hogwarts he was a danger to everyone else. Children should not be faced with a monster such as him.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"You are right." His voice was raspy but he hardly cared. "I know that you are. I nearly did not come back in the beginning of the year but I was too stubborn. I think a part of me wanted to cling to the familiarity that Hogwarts offered."

Luna made a sound of protest but Snape silenced her with a wave of his hand. The Potions Master nodded at him and he spoke his last words.

"Give me a week to ready myself. I need to deal with Dumbledore at the least and I need to bid farewell. I doubt it'll be safe to return here for a very long time."

"Sentimentality getting the better of you?" Snape sneered. Harry just smiled sadly, letting Hogwarts' sadness flow over him. She did not wish it but understood why he needed to leave. She could see what he wished to do to Weasley and she did not approve. Not even if he was the only one that had reached her in so long. For the first time ever Harry could hear her voice in his head.

"_They are my children and I must protect them. You have given me reprieve from my loneliness and for that I thank you but I will not sacrifice the children for my own comfort._"

_I understand_, the teen whispered in his mind and stopped himself from sighing.

"It is not sentimentality. I am not indestructible. I came to Hogwarts because I needed someone to understand and to accept me." He swallowed uneasily and looked away. Being this vulnerable before Snape did not sit well with him but he wanted at least someone to know about this. "I came here because I knew that alone I would destroy myself. I needed someone to realize that I still existed and for that someone to care. I haven't been alone since the _Dursleys_, and I was not enough of a martyr to simply sacrifice myself." He gave a bitter laugh that sounded even harsher in the silence that had befallen the room. "In the end it seems the people I had thought closest to me shun me and turn on me and the one that hated me is the one I trust. Oh, the irony."

Reading Snape's emotions told Harry that the most prevalent was regret. He himself was feeling a lot of it currently. If only he wasn't what he was, if only Voldemort was already dead, if only his friends could see beyond their hatred for everything Dark…

If only he could trust them.

"Harry."

The young wizard turned to look at Luna and was surprised to see a sad smile on her lips and tears trailing down her cheeks. "I will _always _be your friend. You are not alone. Do you need to drink my blood to bind this knowledge?"

The utter _calmness_ Luna was projecting was bizarre in itself but the trust shining in her eyes was what broke Harry. He felt tears welling in his own eyes and quickly, before the others could realize, stepped to Luna, embracing her.

"With your permission…" He lowered his head, feeling his canines lengthen. He broke through her skin on her neck and the sweet nectar that was her blood filled his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from drawing another mouthful but then licked the wounds closed. He looked up and met Luna's gaze.

"You've cried blood," Luna stated – like it was an everyday occurrence – after he was done letting the vampire guide his actions in binding the knowledge Luna had gained tonight. The young hybrid blinked at the sudden change in subject and it took a moment for him to comprehend the connection. He groaned.

"Potter. Here."

Snape had stayed suspiciously on the background while he had drunk from the blond Ravenclaw. Now the man offered him a wet tissue and Harry gratefully took it. Soon there was no blood on his face and the tissue was coloured pink. Not taking any chances, he tossed it into the fireplace and watched it burn.

"So Dumbledore wants to talk to me?"

The teen was still embracing Luna and stepped back at the realization. Snape's obsidian eyes searched him for a long moment but all Harry could get from the man was regret and guilt and acceptance. The Potions Master nodded.

"It is about you not sleeping in the Gryffindor tower and possibly about the hostility that Weasley showed when he brought the information to the staff meeting." Harry hadn't known it had been a staff meeting. "I would suggest calming yourself and gaining the best control before confronting Albus." The last was said with a slight hesitance.

"Thank you." He turned to Luna. "I'll go in the Forest for a run, then. You'll be okay?"

The girl smiled her dreamy smile and rose on her toes to press a kiss on his cheek. The skin tingled where her lips had touched him and Harry could not detect any animosity towards her from his inner demons. The incubus and the vampire seemed appeased by the blood binding and the wolf was rumbling with satisfaction and anticipation.

"Professor Snape." He immediately had the man's attention and he smiled a bit sadly. "Will you please keep an eye on Luna when I'm gone? The ones I… apprehended or their friends might seek revenge when I am no longer here."

"Consider it done," the man answered without hesitation.

Harry bid his goodbyes to them for now and left, directing his steps outside. He used the shadows to conceal himself as getting caught now would be counterproductive for the whole idea was to gain enough control to confront the old man without blowing up in his face.

It was a cloudy day and the teen used the cover of the buildings to make his way to the Forest. Once he was safely concealed by the thick green he let the therianthrope transformation wash over him and in the spot where once had stood a red and black haired teenage wizard, was now a startling jaguar.

It was nearly entirely black but for the inconspicuous red sheen on the neck and stomach. Graciously the large cat stretched and then smelled the air, the transparent whiskers twitching at the mixture of scents that made the forest around. Yes, he could control this body.

Harry took off at a slow jog. The animal might not have been suited for Scotland in October but he had for a month now wondered how a feline would feel like. If his Animagus form – not that he had a need for one now – wasn't be a bird of some kind, it would definitely be a cat. That's what Sirius had said once, so many years ago.

His paws began pounding faster against the slightly wet forest floor as the running instinct took over. The idea was to calm himself, not to bring up any unsavoury memories from his past. He lost himself in the run and it came so naturally. The jaguar was more of a stalker but it could run if necessary and Harry took his body to its limit.

When he finally circled back to the same spot he'd been using for his ritual, the large feline simply fell over and panted. He had enjoyed that and even more the slight sweating. He had not really sweat since his birthday because of the vampire part of him – not even with Luna – but being in this Therianthropic form seemed to push the others on the background.

_I wonder if that means that every time I let one of my monsters take over, the others are pushed on the background not only mentally but physically as well? But I was able to call for the vampire when I was in wolf form… _The jaguar lifted its head and cocked it to the side. Lids hid the luminous green eyes as Harry tried to concentrate.

He was calling for the vampire and, more easily that he had expected, the cold mind surfaced from the depths of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and noticed the red tint and the extra clarity he had gained and smiled in his mind. Wow, so he did have some control after all.

The Forest was even more alive to his vampiric senses but the teen had to wonder if he could call on any others. The wolf? Probably not because the transformation was so complete but his incubus self could probably influence him… So that his current form would have horns and leathery wings? He snorted.

Though, if he had any control over his amor and siren transformations could he possibly grow feathered wings to go with his theriathrope form? That way, though he couldn't transform into any magical animals… he could take on the apparent form of a pegasus.

Not that he had any need for such.

"-was-"

Harry shot to his feet and crouched low, his head on the ground level. His ears were up and he was waiting for the sound. More snippets of speech reached him when suddenly all noise cut off from around him. Not just the human voices but the normal forest sounds as well.

Harry sprung but still the spell fire caught his tail. Instincts took over and he yowled as loudly as he could before bursting into a run. The run was no longer a stress relieving technique but he was running for his life. Behind him the spells splashed against the trees and the ground, sometimes starting small magical fires.

_They cast a ward around me so I wouldn't hear them! _Harry thought as he bounced against a tree to make a ninety degree turn. Right now he could hear the forest around him and the animals that the chase was disturbing. It was day time and he was cursed the sun for making it easy for his pursuers to track him.

_I need to take another form… But what?_

A Stupefy hit the ground before him and he scrambled, trying to change his direction. Fucking hell, they had him surrounded! But he still hadn't heard them running. How were they keeping up with him? All he could hear was some "whooshing" sounds… _Moron, they're on brooms!_

He spied a hollow that was half covered by the roots of a tree and dived in, already transforming before stopping. The world was still red tinted but he needed something else than the vampire to get away. Why the hell were they even chasing him? Not now… he could ponder that later. Something to escape with? Big? Powerful? His werewolf form? No.

Something small, easily hidden in a Scottish magical forest.

Harry turned into an owl.

He took flight and left his hiding place. Sticking close to the ground, he tried to find a place to wait for his pursuers to give up. He did not think for a moment that he could-

"There! That's the owl I saw!"

Of all the bloody Aurors in all of Britain… did it have to be Mad-Eye Moody?

Harry dived as spells flew in his direction. Some idiot tried to summon him but he screeched and reflexively overpowered the summons. He heard a yell behind him and an exclamation, "What the bloody hell is it?"

_A therianthrope, you foolish idiot!_ he sneered. No, he wouldn't get away as an owl, not with Mad-Eye keeping his bloody magical eye on him. _Time to change tactics. Sorry, Mad-Eye but I can't let anyone else know about this._

He rose higher and as soon as his claws had latched onto a branch, transformed into his human form. Even while he called out his incubus self he kept on making sure no one but Mad-Eye would recognize him. He shrugged off his school robes and ripped them to tie a shred around his lower face. Feeling the tell-tale tingling sensation begin he stowed his glasses away and tapped his wand at his hair. The red was effectively hidden away.

The entire process had taken less than twenty seconds and now, hanging from the branch and hidden by the thick green, there was a green-eyed fully transformed incubus. His tail wrapped around another branch, balancing the creature and elegant leathery wings curved over his back. The remains of the robe and the shirt silently floated towards the ground down below and there was a rip in the trousers where the tail had burst out.

_Let's see what these wings can do,_ Harry smirked behind the make-shift scarf and dropped from his perch.

His body twisted in the air and, as though he had done it a thousand times already, the black wings spread out and hit the air. He rocketed upwards, suddenly realizing there was more than muscle at work. Magic was aiding him. _The books didn't say anything about this. But I'll take what I get._

He shot upwards, emerging out of the leaf canopy south of the pursuers. There were five that he could see, most dressed in the red of Hit-Wizard robes but one was Mad-Eye and with his enhanced eyesight Harry saw the magical blue eye focused on him.

"Incoming!"

He beat his wings and aimed for Mad-Eye. Three others – one of them Tonks – emerged from below and his empathic abilities gave him insight on the terrifying shock that they experienced at the sight of him. He was only fifteen feet away when the wizards realized to take a shot but quickly ducked and dove under them towards his prey.

"Disperse!" the scarred ex-Auror barked a command while spinning away from Harry. The incubus snarled as the man moved further away but had to twist out of the way when a barrage of spells came at him. His tail lengthened and yanked a Hit-Wizard off her broom when she came too close. She fell screaming but one of the others dove for her.

"Leave me alone!" Harry snarled through the fabric. His speech seemed to shock them into inaction and he took a chance, aiming for Mad-Eye again. Another miss and another barrage of spells.

Letting out an inhumane screech, Harry suddenly remembered his wand still in his hand. It was a classic oh-duh-moment but he did not have time to berate himself for his forgetfulness in the midst of a fight. Bringing his wand forth he summoned circles of flames that shot towards the surprised attackers. Their robes caught on fire and in the chaos the incubus finally managed to get higher than the scarred fighter and dive for him.

Third time the charm.

He crashed against the aged wizard, toppling him off the broom. If not for his arms and tail wrapping around Moody, he would have been falling just as the woman earlier. But Harry had other plans for him.

Calling out the vampire, his canines lengthened and through the scarf covering his face, the hybrid savagely bit down on the man's neck.

Mad-Eye grunted in pain and his eyes widened almost comically but Harry was concentrating on the blood that seeped through the fabric into his mouth. He worked the binding into place even as he continued to drink, his wings automatically keeping them afloat.

"It's got Mad-Eye!" Tonks screamed. They had got the fire put down but Harry couldn't force himself to care that much. Mad-Eye was _powerful_ and the magic in his blood was singing to the teen. Had he been on his feet, he would have no doubt swayed drunkenly but here in the air his wings only momentarily faltered as he sucked on the fabric so as to not to let any of the drops escape. He wasn't in bloodlust but more…

A spell nicked him on his lower black and all traces of the blood-induced haze vanished from Harry's mind. He turned to the pitiful humans that were so concerned for the dazed man in his arms and let out a snarl. Fear spiked in them but he could mostly sense determination. Well, he was certain none of the others had recognized him and he had done all he could to keep Mad-Eye silenced – everything short of killing the man and he wouldn't stoop that low. Later he would no doubt feel guilt about letting the woman fall.

Where to run now that he could? They were at the edges of the Hogwarts wards and he should be able to Apparate but could he do it in the air? First things first.

He used Levicorpus to freeze the man in the air and directed him towards the Aurors. After all that trouble he had gone through with the man, Harry did not intend to let him die and it was only when he was safely secured on two of the others' brooms that he allowed his wings to fly him south. Not wanting to risk it, the incubus dove to the ground and Disapparated before another surprise could catch up to him.

He used the Shrieking Shack secret entrance to get back to school and with liberal use of the Disillusionment Charm made his way into the dungeons. About halfway there he noticed the wound on his back wasn't healing as well as it should and drops of blood were sliding down on the leather of his trousers. It shouldn't have been this deep – he had just drunk blood, after all.

In Snape's quarters he dragged himself to the couch. It must have been a Dark spell that the Aurors and Hit-Wizards had been given permission to use. All the information he had gained from the dead and he couldn't even heal one cut.

Exhausted but still lucid enough to realize he would be healing faster in his wolf form, Harry shimmied out of his trousers and let the wolf take over. The transformation pulled at his wound and he whimpered but curled before the fireplace, waiting for Snape to arrive. He hadn't realized it earlier but he did not even have to rip through the wards because the Potions Master had already keyed him in.

He fell asleep, only to awaken on a hand on his lower back, smoothing his fur.

"Potter. I've healed you and you need to wake up."

His pack was protecting him and there was no reason to panic. Rolling on his side, the green eyes peered up into the obsidian ones that were staring down at him. He let his tong loll out and kicked his legs, trying his back. There was no pain left and he wagged his tail until the slight fear Snape was emanating vanished nearly completely.

"If you are done impersonating the mutt, I would like to talk to you about the debacle in the Forbidden Forrest."

Harry gave Snape a look and rose on his legs. He took a look around but not seeing what he needed, went to scrape at the floor before Snape's bedroom.

"What is it, Potter?"

He gave the man another look and scraped some more. _Oh, the bloody git doesn't understand me._ Harry hung his head low in a wolf sigh, backed a couple of steps and crashed through the door, accompanied by Snape's alarmed shout.

Ignoring the man for the moment he padded to the bed, took a hold of the corner of the cover and pulled it over him. Then he transformed, his bones and muscles twitching painfully as the wolf form was forced to give way to his human self. Finally he was Harry the Human again, laying naked on the floor and covered only by the dark sheet.

"Werewolf transformation doesn't take… clothes into account," he explained between pants to the flummoxed man standing in the doorway. "We might be pack but there are lines I'm not willing to cross. Can you bring me my wand and trousers?"

The man lifted a brow but turned around and summoned the items. Five minutes later Harry was dressed in clean clothing from the trunk he had had shrunken in his pocket and he was sitting on the couch in the living room. "Thanks," he said to the man when he was offered a cup of tea. "What time is it?"

"After curfew. After hearing the reports I assumed you were spotted in the Forest and they chased you simply because a large black feline does not belong in the Scottish nature?" There was sarcasm hidden in the statement but Harry ignored it in favour of taking a sip of his tea. Getting something into his empty stomach felt like a good idea right now.

"I'm thinking taking that form was not that good of an idea." He sighed and hung his head low, balancing the cup on his knee. "They took me by complete surprise. I would have got away if not for Mad-Eye and I couldn't risk he had seen me change shapes. I needed to take care of it."

Snape sneered, yellow teeth flashing. "He is in the Hospital Wing, awake but unable to speak about the incident at all. Dumbledore had his permission to go riffling through his mind but even then couldn't find anything." The man looked disgustedly at him. "In case your pea sized brain hasn't realized it yet, leaving would be a very bad move on your part. All the suspicion would be on you immediately. I cannot guarantee that Albus doesn't suspect you already."

"I'm not a complete moron," the teen defended himself. "But yeah… You're right. I'm sorry."

"Considering your luck I hardly expected you to be able to simply walk away from Hogwarts." At this the man looked only tired. "The Ministry is linking this to the incident with Draco and someone from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures actually out right came and identified a therianthrope as the only possible creature that could change shapes between many animals. They are baffled about the incubus and vampire transformation but chalk it up to the therianthrope being able to take the form of magical animals."

"I can't do that." Harry shrugged. "Maybe a full-blooded therianthrope could but I can't. I'm just a common hybrid." He huffed and set the cup on the table in favour of resting his head on his hands. "Merlin, I'm tired."

"It must be the transformations. You have been through many today and that must be sapping your strength." The Potions Master pursed his lips together and Harry felt the indecision warring within him. "If you are… in need of… _a donation_… I am willing."

The simple offer was enough to draw the vampire out and in a flash Harry was straddling Snape in the recliner the dark robed man was sitting in and leaning forward. The man had hardly enough time to understand their position, not to mention resist, when Harry had already sunk his teeth in his neck and euphoria descended over them both.

Harry was hardly aware of the other need that was building in him as he rocked against the older wizard and the body beneath him responded. He was just hungry – _oh so hungry –_ and here was food. The pulse that brought blood to his greedy lips quickened and his aura kept on milking the other energy out of the man. It evolved into uncontrollable rutting until Snape shuddered through his release, Harry not far behind. The teen-creature slouched against the man and lazily licked the wounds.

He was hard pressed to feel guilt and it did not bother him that Snape was his father's age. He was no longer disgusted with himself over this because – honestly, it was completely natural for him. They were pack and pack protected each other and answered the needs of others. But he did respect the boundaries people set around them and as soon as he could, got up and found himself standing in the middle of the room, searching for anything to say.

"Um… Thank you?"

Snape's eyes snapped open and his nostrils flared. When Harry noticed him going for his wand he decided _now_ would be the best time to be gone. Before the first syllable had passed the Potions Master's lips, the young wizard was gone from the rooms.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" He had pushed the inner demons further behind allowing his human conceptions of the world surface yet again and had realized that he had just done what he swore not to do again. What the fuck was it with him rutting _Snape? _He had had no such urges with Mad-Eye, had he? No sirree. He had only drunk and the magic had got him high but nothing much worse had happened. Malfoy? Okay, but even he had to admit that he blonde was hot. Shit.

Hogwarts guided him to an empty hallway and a secret passage opened up to his right. It took him straight to seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. At least now he had a place to rest in. Oh fuck, he had missed all of his classes today. It would make Dumbledore suspicious, at the least.

The teen fell on the bed the Room provided. He snuggled into the dark blue covers and sighed. Why, oh why couldn't his life be simpler?

oooOOOooo

"Harry, my boy. How good to see you."

Harry gritted his teeth and stopped his shoulders from tensing. _Yeah, right. Like you hadn't been searching for me everywhere?_

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" he asked as he turned around and met the man's twinkling gaze straight on. Dumbledore was suspicious and serious but none of that was reflected on the man's aged face. He looked like a jovial grandfather, dressed in bronze and purple and the long white beard partly braided.

Harry had to keep his hand from twitching at the urge to reach for his wand.

"If you don't mind humouring me with a walk, I would most appreciate it." Before the teen could answer, the man was walking towards the Great Doors and Harry followed at a more sedated pace. He had been ambushed in the Entrance Hall as he was leaving the breakfast and many eyes followed them as they exited the castle.

"Actually, since I missed the classes yesterday I really cannot afford to miss anything else." A speck of truth.

"Your teachers informed me that you had not shown up. We were actually trying to find you the previous night as well. Mister Weasley, you see, came to us with some concerning information." The old coot shot him an admonishing look that failed to affect him.

"I was avoiding you," Harry easily admitted, not looking at the old man but across the lake. "I do not like former friends betraying me and I took the day off to calm myself down. I spent the night in the library and you can take points or give detention or whatever for that. Then I wandered around in the day."

"Did your wanderings happen to take you to the Forbidden Forest?"

Harry heaved a mental sigh and clenched his fists. He could be in control. He should stay in control.

Fuck control.

He rounded on the white-bearded manipulator.

"Are you accusing me of something? 'Cause I might not have known about it yesterday but I heard it all this morning. No, I didn't go into the Forest yesterday. No, I don't know anything about the monster that attacked people. No, I don't want to patch things up with _you_." He curled his lip in disgust. "I am starting to think that if Hogwarts cannot offer me a more peaceful environment where I'm not accosted at every given moment, I should leave!"

He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart all the while glaring at the man for all that he was worth. The twinkle had vanished from the blue eyes and a solemn expression had risen in place of the usual joviality. He had got a reaction out of Dumbledore but now what?

"Harry, my boy, you leave me with little options." Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the old man silenced him with a wave of his wand. The teen's eyes widened. How dared he!

"Alastor was attacked and rendered unable to speak of any of his observations during the fight that occurred in the skies above the Forest. A demon has descended on Hogwarts and attacked its protectors and no magic can shield it from exposure. No matter how hard it tries to hide."

Harry Finite'd himself and gritted his teeth. Albus Dumbledore suspected but he could not know. "Then I wish you luck with finding your _demon_," he spat out. "I have my hands full with Voldemort."

Every instinct in him screamed not to turn his back at the enemy but he had no choice.

_A dominance game_, the vampire whispered, incubus echoing right after it, _Show you do not fear him._

He walked away, leaving the old coot standing in the weak light of October sun.

Harry lasted over the weekend and was beginning to think he might have survived the entire thing. Luna had kept close to him the whole time and he was saying goodbye to Hogwarts during every moment that he spent within her walls. Keisha had survived without a scar and he had used Sunday to help the kids with anything they might have needed. There had been no detentions forthcoming but he had already written his letter of resignation – if it could be called that – and it waited in his pocket to be given to MacGonagall the moment he was done saying goodbye.

He had decided on Monday evening because that way he had the chance to apologise to Snape during the lesson in the afternoon and give his last goodbye to Luna just before he left.

Of course – with his luck – everything went to hell during the day.

"Students, gather in the front yard before the Great Doors. All students, gather in the front yard."

Harry had been on his way to the class but at the announcement his heart plummeted. He knew, he just knew, this had something to do with him. What should he do? The young wizard was struck with indecisiveness. Should he go… or leave right away? What if it did not have anything to do with him? Yeah right…

As he stood, pondering on his options, a hand landed on his shoulder, making him tense.

"I trust you heard the announcement, my boy? Good, off we go."

Harry shook the hand off but had no choice but to follow the aged wizard. He did not believe he could take Dumbledore on in a fight and leaving now would confirm his guilt. Maybe he could survive through this.

Wishful thinking.

"Outside, Gryffindors on the far right."

He followed the directions mutely. Every vocal monster that he hosted was loudly snarling at the easiness Dumbledore had shown in sneaking upon them and were definitely unsettled by it. Harry tried to calm them as he suspected whatever was happening would need every ounce of his willpower. The Gryffindors around him were whispering excitedly and Harry shook his head when the kids tried to come closer to him.

Wind ruffled his red and black hair and the robes flapped around him. The people wrapped their clothes tighter around them.

"Your attention, please!"

The students mostly quieted down and turned their attention to the group of wizards that were standing before the Great Doors. At least one of them was clearly an Unspeakable and most of them were Ministry employees. The faculty stood to the side, wearing disapproving frowns that clearly showed what they thought of the interruption to their day.

"Thank you." There was a Sonorus in use – how else would the words have reached all five hundred restless students? "In light of the recent events that occurred last spring and now this autumn the Ministry decided to post guards on Hogwarts. The populace was informed that the guards would only be in place during the full moon while in truth there was a circulation of guards at all times." The spokesman kept a dramatic pause. "Last week these guards were attacked."

The students broke into whispers though for many this was not news. The man waited for a moment and slowly they quieted down but even the silence managed to feel eager.

"The Ministry has determined that the monster is a shapeshifter. A therianhrope. We discovered these discarded in the Forbidden Forrest." The man pulled out the ruined Hogwarts robe and the shirt Harry had been wearing beneath it on that day. His heart stopped and he closed his eyes. He had been so focused on Mad-Eye that he had not remembered them. Snape was right; stupidity was his downfall.

Harry opened his eyes and met the Headmaster's stare straight on. The robe had a Gryffindor insignia so why call all of the students? Of course… to discredit him before everyone. Bravo, Dumbledore.

"If the owner of these does not identify himself immediately, we have been given the right to use other means to apprehend him." The threat failed to affect Harry as he stood, gazes locked with Dumbledore. Not once did he feel the probe of Legilimency enter his thoughts but the old man had left him alone earlier as well, even though he had the opportunity.

He was also aware of Snape's obsidian eyes on him but could not lose the power struggle between him and Dumbledore. Eventually, the older man looked away but Harry was left with the feeling this had not been all. Then he noticed the reason Dumbledore had turned from him. Alastor Moody was here and both of his eyes were staring at Harry.

_He knows, _the teen thought, staring back unblinkingly, _but he cannot tell. What other means? Should I just leave right now and let them know? They can't be stupid enough to think that I don't know about the capital punishment. Willingly surrender myself to the Ministry when I know they are going to kill me? Not going to happen._

The students around him were becoming restless and Harry let his gaze wander over them. They would all turn against him. They would turn against him as his friends had if they knew about the secrets he was keeping. Even the kids that had taken the time to get to know him would be turned against him. Other means? Did they have something that forced himself to reveal his true nature?

He had to admit there were a lot of things he did not know about.

"Very well." The spokesman nodded to a couple of wizards behind him and they moved to position themselves behind the students. "Nothing bad is going to happen to any of you. We shall start with the Gryffindors. Form a line. Each one of you must step before me one at a time and hold this in your hands."

"What is it?" Colin Creevey shouted.

The spokesman had in his hand a perfect sphere that was steadily glowing indigo blue. He raised his hand higher, putting the object in clear view.

"This scans your magic, telling its nature. If you are nothing but a human, it will simply glow blue. If your magic is anything else, the glow changes into a different colour." He brought the sphere forward. "Now, line up and take your turn."

The faculty descended among the students and began to arrange them into lines. Snape waded through the Gryffindors to get to his students and accidentally bumped into Harry on the way. Accidentally, until Harry felt his hand slip into his pocket. He waited until he could reach the message without anyone seeing and then took it out.

_Influence of spirits_.

He blinked and his mind blanked for a second until the meaning sunk in. That could work.

Harry kept himself from showing his gratefulness towards the man lest Dumbledore get any ideas that got even closer to the truth. He crumbled the note and drew his wand. Soon only ashes floated towards the ground.

The Gryffindors were slowly moving in line and more and more people held the orb in their hands and it stayed a brilliant blue. From the corner of his eyes he noticed the air rippling in a tell-tale sign of a Disillusionment Charm. As he discreetly followed the movement of the ripple, he noticed others like it joining together. What was that?

He also noticed the compulsion to look away but could easily overpower it. A small group of people was gathering behind the lines and they were not expected to touch the sphere. Why? Would it react to them? There had to be some people with magical creature blood in them – like Lupin. And Dumbledore was collecting the ones he knew about and preventing them from touching the sphere.

_He protects them from exposure yet is willing to put me on display before the entire school. I've come a long way from being his 'Golden boy'._

"I'm sorry but I doubt the device will be effective in my case," Harry began as it came his turn.

"Really, why so?" There was suspicion, fear, awe and at least four other emotions emanating from the spokesman when he was forced to face the famous Boy Who Lived. Harry kept his face blank.

"I channelled hundreds, if not thousands of spirits from the beyond and their magic left its mark. I'm hardly human anymore, magically. The colour is not going to be blue."

"Take the sphere, Harry." Dumbledore's voice came from behind him, unsettling his demons once more. The spokesman stared at him demandingly and he could feel the tensing in the air. People behind him were beginning to wonder what was going on at the front and hundreds of pairs of eyes stared at his back.

Harry reached out and plucked the sphere from the Ministry official's hand.

The blue colour vanished and for a second there was nothing, no colour. Harry felt a weird kind of surge within him – that is, until the sphere lit up… in black.

Harry was aware of the wands trained on him but forced himself to stay as calm as he could. His left hand clenched into a fist. _Calm down,_ he commanded his demons that kept on snarling. He thought he heard a new voice in the chaos but did not pause in his attempt to silence them. He swallowed uneasily.

"Like I said – the spirits' influence has changed me."

"I doubt that is possible," Dumbledore countered. He reached out and took the sphere from him, and the colour returned to the brilliant blue. The teen looked up and saw the suspicion on every face. The eyes were piercing him with the distrustful gazes

Then something else pierced him.

There was a weird slurping sound and his back arched without warning, making him stumble forwards. His ears were ringing and a numbing feeling spread outward from his stomach, slowly morphing into pain.

Harry looked down.

At first he did not understand what he was seeing but in a moment it became clear. A sword. A sword covered in blood, _in his blood_, was protruding from his stomach. The pain was beginning to make itself known and the young wizard gasped, his feet lurching under him, and crashed on his knees. There were sounds around him and he had never in his life felt as threatened. His blood – his life's blood – was slowly dripping out of him through the wound.

He grasped the blade, feeling it cut into his palms. He _hurt_. The pain began in the wound and travelled further, like the roots of a tree reaching farther and farther. Through the pounding in his ears he could hear the rasps as he gasped for breath. His body jerked with the movement as the sword was pulled out and all of the numbness vanished at the same time, leaving him at the mercy of the pain's full assault.

He pressed his hands against the wound, feeling delirious. Who…?

"Therianthrope is a kill-on-sight. What did you expect me to do?"

Okay, he was hearing again and the pain was becoming easier to bear. He would be dying if not for the blood that Snape offered him even if he was still weak and surrounded by enemies. _Too many, too many enemies. I can't- No escape_. _No escape! NO ESCAPE!_

He looked around him through the red tint and the haze that kept flickering at the edges of his vision. People drew back and shouted and screamed but he had gone into total survival mode and did not care. He mostly did not even notice anything else but the threats. The wands that were still trained on him, the grizzly ex-Auror behind him wielding the sword and of course the best way out.

Only there wasn't one.

_Can't get out, can't move. Oh merlin, it hurts! Let me go, let me go. Fight? Flight? What am I going to-?_

From within him rose a new voice and with it an option. Harry was too delirious from the pain to control his instincts and stop the transformation from washing over him, taking with it most of the panic. He opened his mouth… and rasped, "_It's true_…"

"What did he say?"

"What is it doing?"

"Why isn't it dead? Struck it again, Mad-Eye!"

His back burned and something slick and wet dripped down his temples. His jaw and cheekbones pulled at his skin but all of that was noted only in passing. His voice gained some strength. "…_we're all a little insane._"

"Is it singing?"

"Are those _wings?_"

"_But it's so clear… now that I'm unchained_." His voice was now steady and the pain had receded to the background. He straightened his back and flexed his wings. "_Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the time._" People around him had frozen where they stood and the many hundred people made no noise as his voice sang a delicious web of compulsion over them. Only wind moved in the crowd, carrying his song further and further.

"_You poor, sweet, innocent thing._" The words came through a sneer as the kept his eyes locked on Dumbledore whom his voice also affected. The old man stood as still as everyone but his eyes were like two bright lanterns as they answered Harry's contempt. Such a chance to reap revenge but he was still far too weak from the strike. He looked back and glared at the man with the sword. "_Dry your eyes and testify. You know you live to break me – don't deny. Sweet sacrifice._"

He stepped back from the wands pointing at him. "_One day… I'm gonna forget your name._" He made sure to look at Dumbledore as his disgust at the situation welled within him and burst at the seams. "_And one sweet day… You're gonna drown in my lost pain._"

His spread his wings and beat once. His voice faltered as the pain laced through him at the movement. But he could make it to the edges of the wards. "_Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the time._" He jumped and hit his wings down, letting the instinct guide him with the feathered appendages. He was airborne.

"_You poor sweet, innocent thing. Dry your eyes and testify. And, oh, you long to hate me, don't you, honey? I'm your sacrifice!_

"_Do you wonder why you hate? Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? You poor sweet, innocent thing. Dry your eyes and testify… You know you live to break me – don't deny. Sweet sacrifice._"

Harry's wings flew him south. He left behind him the first home he'd known and the family that had betrayed him. Tears dripped down his cheeks as his human mind tried to understand the prejudice that had driven them to corner and attack him. The tears mixed with the droplets of blood that flew away with the wind as his wound continued to bleed and weaken him. He was losing altitude and he could feel the compulsion his song had woven over the crowd to weaken as his strength left him.

_Just a little more._ He locked his wings and let the air carry him. No magic to help him fly in his siren form. The muscles in his back and wings burned but he forced his body to go forward. _There must have been something on the sword. Was it silver? I haven't heard the wolf… Later. First, to safety and food._

He crashed just inside the wards, his shoulder hitting the ground first and the rest of his body following. He dragged himself up, leaving behind several black feathers that glinted in the daylight and marked the path that he took. A short hum against his skin… and he was free.

Harry Disapparated.

He couldn't go to Grimmauld. Part of him mourned the fact that he had endangered Regan and her boyfriend by letting them stay in his house but there was nothing to be done about it. He needed a place where to rest and recuperate and then he would go and get his money from the Gringotts.

Okay, he had a plan but where to go? Immediately he discarded Casper as an option. He wouldn't be in control and the man was too good a friend. Someone who couldn't refuse him once he cleaned up? Sheila? Victoria? Maggie? Colton?

In the end of his agonizing walk and Apparition he had come to a decision and finally found himself in a backdoor alley in Bermondsey. His feet gave out under him as the crack announced his successful Apparition and the young wizard landed in a heap on the ground. His wing bent awkwardly under him but Harry hardly felt the pain. He reached for his wand.

"_Tergeo." _He pressed his left hand on the wound but it still hurt like hell and Harry grit his teeth. He needed blood and fast or he would die. In the end he only knew to burn the wounds closer on both his back and stomach and he very nearly fainted from the pain that seared through him. But at least he wasn't bleeding anymore. Next he charmed one of the walls into a mirror to get a better look at himself. Not that he was vain in his state but he rather wanted to know what kind of an image the Hogwarts students and Ministry official now had of him in their minds and he had some time. He did not want to hurt Victoria.

At first his attention was drawn to the humongous dark wings that towered over him like a curtain ready to fall and throw him in the shadows. Even in the weak light the feathers glinted as he flexed his wings. They looked majestic. Wings of a dark angel.

Other that the wings, most changes had focused on his face. There was a black line on each side of his face. It looked like ink smudged into his skin but as he dragged a finger across it, he felt nothing peculiar. But the lines made a stark contrast on against his pale complexion and sharpened features. He almost looked birdlike with this new face and not at all like his human self.

_Because we are not human…_ came the whisper from inside his mind but he ignored it. Now to get this transformation reversed, a change of clothes and he would be good to knock on his summer fuck buddy's door.

The transformation was the easy part. He had so much experience with transforming that calling the wings back into his back and starting on the on the face. He conjured a mirror to make sure he looked human enough. The paleness of his skin and the red slowly creeping into his eyes painted a picture of a vampire but he would pass for a human as long as he controlled his instincts.

_Merlin, I'm hungry._ The world tilted and his head spun as weakness rolled over him. He needed to get something to strengthen himself or he would risk dying. He would die.

And then… it didn't matter anymore. The weakness was pushed away and controlled and his entire being focused on one thing – recovery. The wand in his hand wove an intricate pattern over him and soon he was standing on his two feet and walking towards the door beyond which a dinner of blood and lust awaited him.

"Who is it?" a female voice shouted behind the door and it opened slightly. Brown eyes widened in recognition and the door was fully opened. Before him stood a blond haired, brown eyed girl with a creamy complexion. She was in her early twenties.

"Harry? Is that you? Oh my God, what are you doing here?" She wasn't automatically letting him in and Harry suppressed another wave of weakness.

"Yeah, it' me, Victoria. I was in the neighbourhood and thought to drop by. You in for a little trip down the memory lane?" He put in just the right amount of leer in his voice. He knew, as an incubus, what buttons to push. Victoria's eyes glazed over as his words brought out a dozen memories of them last summer and lust spiked in her. But there was also hesitance there and that hesitance won over the lust. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Sorry. I really would like that. I can't tell you how stressed out I've been lately with the studies and the work…" She kept on rambling for a minute. Really, the only time Victoria shut up was in bed. "-but my cousins are staying over and the walls aren't exactly soundproof."

Harry's stomach lurched and he took support from the door frame. _Food. Recovery. Survival._ "Sorry if I'm imposing but I was really looking forward to… seeing you? You're just gonna send me away without a cup of coffee?" Indecision and desire warred within her and Harry let his aura wrap around her, influencing her decision making for a more favourable outcome.

She stepped back and kept the door open for him. He wished he could have just taken her right there – if not her body then at least her blood – but he could sense the other presences in the house and they were both drawing nearer.

"Vicky? Who is-" Another blonde but definitely younger than her cousin appeared in the hallway that stretched before them. Victoria had inherited the house and a lot of money from her late parents but instead of wasting it away as so many had expected, she had invested it and made it grow.

"Suzy, this is my friend Harry. Harry, this is Suzy, my cousin."

He smiled at her slightly, fighting the weakness that made his sight blur. "Nice to meet you."

"This way to the kitchen," Victoria guided him and Harry went along. His knees buckled but he kept upright.

"What kind of coffee do you prefer? I've got-" Harry made sure the cousin didn't follow them and that the two presences were far enough not to jump them in the next second or so. He stepped right behind Victoria, covered her mouth with his other hand and restrained her with the other and sunk his teeth in her neck.

Oh, the _blood_. The young wizard drank greedily as his failing body gained strength with each mouthful. The red liquid flowed down his throat and energized him in ways no human could possible ever experience. But even now he could feel that there was something missing. The magic was gone with Victoria being a mere muggle.

With that thought in mind he could pull back and heal the wounds. He continued to kiss and lick Victoria's neck, relinquishing his hold on her. Humans rarely noticed the bites if they were mixed with some heavy kissing. Even now Victoria moaned, turned around in his arms and locked their lips. She rubbed herself against him and Harry answered enthusiastically.

He was still _starving_. He needed to eat. And the feast was still here. Harry ground himself against the willing body that responded to him like a dream. The scent of arousal tickled his nose and drove him on and he felt the lust building inside Victoria. _Yes, yes, yes! Let me drink you! Let me grow strong! Almost there. Just-_

"Victoria, where did you put m-"

Suzy's words cut short as she spotted them and the younger girl froze in the doorway. Victoria was shocked out of her lust and the moment was broken.

For her. But not for Harry.

"You are not a virgin, are you?" he asked in a husky tone, his attention moving onto the other girl. He disentangled himself from Victoria and moved closer. "But you've never felt true pleasure. No man has ever taken the time to show you what it's like – to scream as ecstasy courses through you." He ran his hand through her hair and whispered against her head, "I could." He licked the side of her face. "I can make the up be down and down be up and you can ride the most powerful wave of pleasure that you'll ever know. I will make all your wet dreams come true and show you what passion is about. How about it?" His teeth grazed her ear.

Suzy trembled and Harry cast his eyes on Victoria who was staring at them in utter bewilderment. "One more to join us, Victoria." He held out his hand and he knew without a doubt that Victoria would take the invitation. Her thirst for adventure would tempt her.

"So a threesome it is."

He knew he was cheating. His aura was putting them under his spell but it was perfectly alright for him as an incubus. He needed to survive and these humans were his means to do so. So he grasped their hands and let them to Victoria's room where he knew was a king-sized bed waiting for them.

(HET LEMON/MAYBE (IN A WAY) DUBIOUS CONCENT)

The incubus in him became more and more apparent as the girls kept taking off their clothes. Harry's tongue split and he felt the tail burst out. Almost absentmindedly he put a Notice-Not spell on it before discarding his wand on the pile of his clothes on the floor.

The incubus tipped a vial of potion in his mouth, then went to kiss both of the blondes. That took care of any unwanted consequences and with that his human inhibitions fell in the back. He grabbed the older by her hips and crashed his mouth again against hers demandingly. She made a slight noise of protest in the back of her throat but it was soon silenced as Harry's length pressed against her stomach and the lust spiked in her.

He had tasted her before and he knew her body. But the other one, the younger one, was new to him and he was anxious to have a taste of her young spirit. Abandoning the delicious lips for a moment he pulled the blue eyed blonde to his side and proceeded to ravage her mouth in the same manner. He pushed brown eyes down by her head and thrust his erection in her mouth. She quickly got the idea and voluntarily kneeled and began to suck. Harry moaned in appreciation as he continued to run his hands over the supple body that was surrendering itself to him in all its inexperience. The smell of arousal grew stronger in the air and his tail curled around the legs of the girl kneeling. Instinct guided the ends towards the centre of her heat and ran along it. He dipped them into the wetness and felt the girl gasp against his erection.

"What-?"

Harry abandoned the younger mouth for a moment to look down. He let his tail push deeper and the girl leaned against his legs, panting. "Just a toy, my dear Victoria," he purred, flicking the ends of his tail inside her. She shuddered and her short nails dragged along the muscles of his thighs. He pulled his tail out and thrust it back in. She jerked with the movement and her mouth opened.

Harry threaded his fingers in her hair and thrust back into her mouth, going as deep as he could. The blonde gagged. "Suck," he commanded even as he returned to sucking the other's shoulder. To make sure the older blonde complied he began to rock into her mouth. Her tongue circled around his cock and she rolled his balls in her hands while Harry let his hands run along the back of the younger cousin and into the crevice that separated her butt cheeks. Suzy – that might have been her name – shuddered and tensed.

"Beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "I will enjoy taking you on a ride tonight. " He brought his hand up and massaged her breasts. The nipples pebbled against his fingers and she leaned closer, moaning at the sensation. The moans turned into pants as his fingers returned to their earlier post and easily slid between her legs. She shuddered as he agonizingly slowly drew circles in the sensitive flesh and finally sunk one finger into the tight hole that only one man before him had entered. The thought made him giddy.

He continued teasing them for a moment until the teetering on the edge of ecstasy began to grow on him. Harry picked the younger girl in his arms, now two fingers inside her, and his tail wrapped around the one still sucking on him. In a flash they were on the bed. Both of his prey squeaked in surprise but he was already on his back on the bed and the girls were hovering above him.

"Darling, just a moment," he told the blue eyed blonde to wait. His erection stood proud in the air and the heat in his belly began to cool off now that Victoria's administrations had paused. He lifted the older girl with his tail and guided her on top of him. In one swift movement he entered her and took a deep breath as heat and wetness surrounded him. He thrust upwards and the girl gave a little moan as he hit the spot inside her.

With one girl taken care of he lifted the other to him. When she hovered over him, he pushed his tongue inside her and finally let her appreciate the cleverness of a split tongue as he licked her folds and went deeper into her than his fingers had. The separate ends twisted and prodded inside her making her gasp and brace herself against the wall. "Yes. _YES_. Aa-ah," she panted with her head thrown back and beads of sweat forming on her hairline.

Victoria began to pound on his erection and Harry felt his aura reaching out as her orgasm grew nearer. Soon she shuddered all over and slammed down one final time before collapsing against her cousin's back. Greedily Harry drank in all the energy that he could, feeling the power and balance begin to return to him. His canines lengthened and unable to resist the temptation he bit down on the thigh before his face. Blood and cum and energy all mixed as he drank both through his mouth and aura. The wound on his stomach vanished without a trace but he was far from satisfied.

He flipped them around, ending on top of the younger girl while Victoria recovered next to them. He didn't care about being gentle as he forcefully thrust into the inexperienced body below him. He just wanted to feel it, feel the tight hole surround him and draw out his own orgasm. And even after the blood loss and cumming she responded and her back arched even though made a pained noise deep in her throat. Harry didn't care about gentle as he kept thrusting into the tightness that her very nearly virgin hole presented. And when he came, he brought her over again with him and sunk his teeth into her yet again.

This time she screamed.

It was ecstasy to orgasm as an incubus. Every sensation was heightened and he rode the wave while still thrusting into the heat and drinking from her neck. She clung to him like her life depended on this moment and as an empath Harry knew she was well rewarded for her willingness. The waves of pleasure rolled inside her and he kept milking even more out of her and he kept giving her an orgasm only an incubus could.

When he finally was done with her, she was exhausted and could only lie there before him. She was naked and utterly ravaged with spread legs and swollen lips from their earlier kissing and neck and thigh bleeding from his bites. But he had kept his promise and she had known passion unlike any a human man could offer.

His tail, still wrapped around Victoria, alarmed him that the girl was moving and he pulled out of Suzy and sat down, focusing on his summer acquaintance . Her brown eyes opened and slowly took in the picture that the two of them made and she stretched languidly, showing of her body while her eyes locked onto Harry.

"Wow."

Such a simple word brought a smile to his lips but she continued, "I remember you being good but not _that_ good. How you managed to get her to join us… You sure knew what to say." She sighed and lowered her head, the thick cascade of blond hair covering her face. Harry moved over to her and licked his lips. The taste of blood remained on his tongue but he was going to get everything out of this that he could. It was not every day that such a feast was presented to him.

"Who's the other in the house?" he asked innocently, blowing into Victoria's hair. She turned to look at him, a question on her face but she answered.

"Suzy's older sister, Rebecca. But she's got somebody so…"

"I'll be right back."

With that Harry left the room. He was fully healed and the all he would require was rest. But it wasn't all that he wanted. There was more to be had in this house and he loved the challenge of a taken woman. With all his naked glory and his erection again standing tall he found the third of his prey in the kitchen where she was listening to music in high volume and reading a book.

For a second he stood in the doorway, taking in the woman before him. Because she was a woman by the shape of her body and the mature air that she carried around her. He couldn't wait to have a taste of her.

Reaching out with his aura he read everything he could about her and what he found nearly made him laugh. This would be easier than he thought. Just a few words and she would be his. _The potion_, something whispered at the back of his head and he looked down at the vial he must have unconsciously picked up from his room. Again he took a sip and simply strolled to her, forced her to turn and kissed her.

Her lips parted in surprise and Harry could easily thrust his tongue into her mouth. He ripped the earphones off and was working on her clothing before she even realized what he was doing.

"What are you-! Get off me! You-mph!"

He bit her lip harshly and stared into her light green eyes. Funny, how only the eyes really separated the cousins. "You are unsatisfied and frustrated," he said in a dead serious voice. "You try to deny it and cannot. The boy you date cannot give you what you want. You need someone to take control and he isn't doing it. I'm the answer to your prayers." He captured her wrists with his tail and forced her on the floor. Her eyes widened as they were levelled with his erection. "You need a man to show you what you want. _Surrender to me._"

He ripped her clothes open, baring her chest to the world. She made a sound of protest and futilely tried to free her hands. But Harry could feel the spark of interest and lust among the terror, surprise and confusion that she was feeling. He smirked and dragged the tip of his length across her cheek, smearing it with precum.

"No! Let me go! I don't want to-"

The rest of her protest were muffled as he leaned over and kissed her again. His hands went to work on her jeans but the incubus ended up just ripping them off when getting her out of them in her kneeling position was impossible. He pulled back and gave an admiring look and the body before him even as she squirmed and red blush rose to her cheeks.

"You are gorgeous," he whispered. "_Surrender to me._" He kneeled down and separated her legs. She whimpered and bit her lip. "You see, I am something of a sex god. I know everything about what you want, what you _need,_ and am willing to give it all to you." He forced her on her back against the tiles of the floor and dragged his tongue across the folds that showed yet no sign of wetness. "It's not even cheating because I am not human. _You cannot resist me. Surrender._"

His cock was still dripping with cumming inside the youngest cousin and when the woman did not respond, he angrily grasped her breast in his hand. She keened in the back of her throat from the pain but among all her emotions Harry could feel something surprising. "You like this. You like the pain. You like the way you are losing control. I'll show you what that means." He let his hands travel all over her body, touching at the breasts, teasing her belly and ending around her neck. He pressed his nails into the tender flesh and felt the vocal cords vibrate against his palms as she keened from the pain again. "It hurts, doesn't it? But it also _excites you._ This is proof enough." He removed one of his hands from her throat and brought it down, right next to his erection that was now poised to enter her at any moment. He dipped a finger inside her and brought out, licking it right before her widened eyes. "I bet I could make you cum just from holding you down and talking dirty. But I want something out of this too. _Surrender._"

Two different sides of her were warring against each other and maybe he was cheating again but Harry wanted to be inside her and let his aura wash over her. Her pupils dilated, her knees relaxed and she nodded in a daze.

It was all the permission Harry needed. He thrust inside her and pulled her body up to him. Still inside her, he picked them both up from the floor and carried them to the room. The sight that met them was unexpected but Harry couldn't stop a devious grin from spreading over his face.

Victoria was between Suzy's legs and quite busy making the younger girl moan and grasp at the covers of the bed while her head was thrown back and her eyes closed. Victoria looked up when she saw them from the corner of her eye and she looked as surprised as ever when she saw them both naked and Harry fucking her cousin even when standing. He lowered them on the bed next to the female pair, never breaking in the rhythm of his thrusts. The woman beneath him moaned, finally willingly beginning to answer to his thrusts.

"They look alike," he commented. His tail snuck up behind Victoria again and began teasing her. She just spread her legs more open.

"Hmm." She returned to licking Suzy and Harry noticed that the blood had been cleaned away. He might need to do something about their memories on the morning but right now he was fucking and it could wait. Especially when Rebecca wrapped her legs and arms around him and urged him to go faster and harder. He gladly obliged and had her convulsing around his member three times before letting himself empty his load inside her and having a taste of her blood. Yummy.

By then both Victoria and Suzy were on the edge of sleep but he roused them both. "Just one round more, my beautifuls." He had eaten quite enough and he did not remember a night when he had had so much sex just in the span of a couple of hours but he was no fool and knew an opportunity like this did not come up very often. If ever again without him forcefully making it happen

He arranged his girls right next to each other on the bed and smirked at the sight. Holy Merlin. First he returned the favour to Victoria and let his split tongue work its magic. He licked and sucked at her folds and even though she was exhausted he still managed to tease her to another completion. And his tail kept fucking Rebecca even as he pounded into a nearly comatose Suzy who was the tightest fit and only managed to loosely wrap her arms around his shoulder. His final completion was not the fiery ecstasy that he had grown used to but more a reassurance that he was not hungry and he was healed.

Throwing himself between them and spelling the cover on top of them the young wizard went to sleep knowing that he had recovered. He had _survived._

And someday the people would pay.

* * *

A/N: That's all for explicit het sex. I was thinking of only doing a scene with Victoria and then I noticed I had promised a threesome and foursome in the warnings and the idea evolved. I need to point out that Harry being an incubus had a lot to do with them succumbing to him and his instincts told him what to say to make them yield to him. So it was dubious consent but not – in a way that they still agreed and might have even without the magical input. In the earlier scene with Luna he did not use his aura to manipulate her and simply took her because she was there. Even if Luna would have agreed – which she would have as she is not especially traumatized in the beginning of this chapter – she did not have a chance to do so. So I rate it under dubious consent.

Like I've said earlier, the plot has been planned and this fic will be around 200 000 words long if my chapter planning stays the same. But OSSAS takes priority. I'll still try to put up a chapter every few months. Oh, and the song Harry sung as a sire was Evanescence's Sweet Sacrifice.


	6. Run

I thought it was time that I updated this fic as well. I know Of Shadow, Shine and Shades has more readers but it has ben way too long since I paid this any attention. So here is another long update and we finally get somewhere with Malfoy!

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made with this.

* * *

MANY A MIND AND BLOOD by dra6on

Chapter 6. Run

Harry had woken up in worse situations.

During the night Suzy had somehow ended up between his legs, her head using his stomach as a fleshy pillow while her sister and cousin were curled around both his arms. All of them, Harry included, were quite naked and he was starting to show some interest. He hoped Suzy wouldn't decide to wake up right now.

Then again…

No. _No. NO._ Harry drew in a deep breath and concentrated on pushing the voices in his head to the background. Though hearing the wolf grumbling after yesterday's silver episode filled him with relief he needed to be human now and feel responsible for his actions. No matter how tempting it was just to repeat last night's performance he needed to get a grip and get out of this position. Easier said than done.

_Down, boy, down_, he tried to command but his Junior just wasn't listening. Suzy shifted against him and her breasts rubbed against his erection and her hair tickled Harry's bellybutton. That was so not helping.

Unconsciously Harry licked his lips and noticed that he was still transformed, his split ends flicking against his lips. Some concentration brought his tail in his view. The ends were covered in dried white cum but with both of his hands held down by beautiful naked women he couldn't exactly perform a Cleaning Charm at that moment.

_It's theirs anyway, _he mentally shrugged and wound the appendage around Victoria. Slowly he nudged her away from him until she voluntarily rolled away, baring her back at him. The young creature's eyes followed the curves of her body and his cock rose to halfmast.

"Fuck, no," he whispered and mentally shook himself before repeating the nudging away on Rebecca.

Now only Suzy was left. He called out more length to his tail and practically bound her, then slipped out from under her and lay her where he had been earlier.

Finally out of his perilous situation, Harry took a proper look around the bedroom. The window had blue curtains drawn half closed and the bed took most of the space. One wall was lined with closets that Harry ignored in the same manner he was attempting to ignore the three naked bodies still lying on the bed. He snatched his clothes and wand from the floor where they had been piled near the door and, certain he had everything, the young man left the room in search for a shower, hoping that he would have some time before he needed to deal with erasing the girls' memories.

By the time his last night's victims – and, really, no matter what he wanted to tell himself, that's what they were – started stirring, Harry had showered, checked his body for any remaining injuries and, finding none, had prepared breakfast for his no doubt starving hosts.

His sharpened hearing picked up on them awakening and he quickly finished his coffee. He heard hushed conversation but tried not to eavesdrop too much. From what he could tell, the cousins were quite embarrassed about the situation they found themselves in – at least in Rebecca and Suzy's case. They finally made a pact that this was all somehow his fault and that they would never talk about this night again. They had their dignity after all.

Harry wondered in his male mind where that dignity had disappeared last night when all three had been screaming in ecstasy while he pounded into them.

Women. Thank Merlin his Incubus side helped him somewhat understand them.

"Morning," he called softly as the women entered the kitchen. Three pairs of different coloured eyes landed on him and blushes crept on their cheeks. Harry could see and he smirked. He had already decided to not erase their memories but to bind them in the same manner he had done to Moody, Luna and Snape. He never knew when he might might find himself in peril again and need their help.

"_Incarcerous_." Ropes sprang from the tip of his wand and wound around the three women. They gasped and struggled and shouted in surprise. Suzy's legs gave out and she fell on the floor, her mouth opening and closing without a sound.

The hybrid wizard rose slowly from his seat.

"Get away from us," Rebecca hissed with a surprising amount of venom in her voice. It gave Harry a pause but he could hardly regret what he was about to do. It was about survival.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just making sure you don't go blabbering about me to anyone else. That would be… _bad._" He advanced on the women and the scent of their fear tickled his nostrils. But he couldn't stop.

He made it look like he was simply nuzzling their necks but they could not help their fear that intensified when his fangs pierced the soft flesh on their necks. They made protesting noises and he could sense the confusion, the fear, the terror. The remnants of lust.

And when he was done, he released them from their ropes and backed away, giving them their space. "Now. That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Victoria was the most level headed of them and stared at him with accusing eyes. She felt responsible – for letting him in the house, for not fighting harder against her own desire. Harry gave her a small, sad smile.

"What are you?" Rebecca whispered. She had her arms around Suzy who was simply staring at him with wide eyes. Harry gave the breakfast he'd prepared a regretful glance and then looked right into Rebecca's eyes. No need to make it any longer than it already had been.

"I told you. Last night." He grinned roguishly. "Something of a sex god." With that he Dissapparated with a soft pop.

And appeared in Diagon Alley Apparition zone. The moment he materialized, he lifted a glamour over his normal features and conjured a set of robes that settled comfortably over his frame. He knew he was risking it by trying to get to his account but it was possible that the Ministry would be too busy trying to find him to think of checking about his account at Gringotts. It would be consistent with their record.

Harry let his steps lengthen into strides and took on a confident poise, digging up the vampiric coldness that he carried within him. The sunlight shied at his eyes and he squinted at the street before him. It seemed there was something going on. A lot of wizards and witches were clustered around in small groups and talking in hushed tones. Some were holding the Daily Prophets. Harry's stomach plummeted at the implications.

Cautiously the wizard approached one of the stacks that held today's edition. He only needed one look at the front page to see that the kneazle was out of the bag, the secret was out.

Someone had snapped a picture of him yesterday. It showed him in all his Siren glory, getting airborne in an endless cycle. Above the moving photograph was a gigantic headline: "POTTER REVEALED – MONSTER IN HOGWARTS.

His heart skipped a beat but really – he should have thought of this. Everyone whose opinions mattered knew the truth and everyone else could go to hell as far as Harry was concerned. He doubted the news article even had the facts – therefore putting the "news" in a completely relative context as was the Prophet's style.

But of course the sheep of the wizarding world would believe everything the paper fed to them. Voldemort's continuing existence would be overshadowed by the Ministry's hunt for their previous savior and the world would be fucked. Harry tried to tell himself that it wasn't any of his business, especially not now that they had driven him from his home and hunted him. He should not care but still his stomach lurched uncomfortably as he passed by the fearful groups of wizards and witches.

His only option was to run and start his life somewhere else but he was reluctant. All his life he had only known the British wizarding world. His hunt for Voldemort last summer had taken him to Europe but it was not something he had done for sightseeing. Now the world was open for him and the only place shut for him was home.

_That just means finding a new home_, he decided grimly as he passed Gringotts' double doors.

His glamours did not fall but he did not take anything for granted. This could be a trap as easily as it could be nothing out of the ordinary. Selecting the teller with the shortest line, Harry only had to wait for ten minutes before his turn – never mind that those ten minutes passed agonizingly slowly.

"Yes?" the goblin drawled.

"I'm here to make a withdrawal." He put his key on the counter and readied himself for any kind of reaction. The goblin's eyes flashed up to meet his momentarily but then he was calling for another goblin who took Harry down to his vault. He ignored his guide's protest as he emptied his vaults and only left behind a handful of Knuts. He was not going to be returning here anytime soon and any money left behind was money lost to him.

He applied the strongest Lightening Charms on the money bag and hid it beneath his robes. With that he was ready to go.

Emerging from the depths of the bank, Harry knew right away that this had been a trap. There was twice the number of goblins in the lobby and most were armed and staring at him. Even the guests were giving him vary glances, noting the hostility of the goblins. Harry guessed that the Auror corps were waiting for him outside, not being allowed on goblin ground.

He needed something fast and small to get out of this spot. He did not want to hurt anyone that did not deserve it and he knew the wolf was up in arms after the silver episode and the vampire was hardly any better. He had no control over his Siren self, or otherwise putting a compulsion over everyone would be his first choice of action.

The nearest goblin snarled at him, projecting a tight ball of fury, hostility and caution that Harry picked up on with his Empathy. He let out a nearly imperceptible sigh and started moving again. A path opened up for him and even though he knew his glamour was still in place, they must have at least suspected who he was. Or at the least think he could lead them to _Harry Potter's _trail.

The wolf growled in defiance.

The sun had climbed higher during his stay in the bank and it blinded him momentarily. As his sensitive eyes cleared, he focused on the dozen or so Aurors that had positioned themselves around the entrance though his Empathy could pick up on the emotions of dozens more hidden around corners and some even Disillusioned.

He had been made a priority, it seemed.

"_Take out your wand, slowly, and place it on the ground!_" one of the red robed law enforcers commanded with a Sonorus enhanced voice. Harry did not recognize him but he did wince at the volume.

He raised his arm, showing empty hands and bending his knees as if to kneel on the ground. Next many things happened simultaneously.

Three Stunners were shot at him from all directions, two shouts broke the tense silence that had fallen over the street and Harry sprung into the air and transformed.

He needed speed and agility and a small target. Truthfully, at some point in the summer he had done research on the extremes of the animal kingdom so that he could try them out. He had never actually got to trying anything but the list had stayed in his mind the past few months and he'd thought of it this morning while cooking. While the Peregrine Falcon was the fastest animal on the planet while in its hunting dive, the Spine-tailed Swift was the fastest bird on level flying. The idea of flying by himself faster than most people even drove on their cars had intrigued Harry.

The Aurors were served with the sight of a medium sized black bird with a white belly that beat its wings swiftly and effortlessly. For a fraction of a second it hovered in the air and surprise caught everyone in the moment but then the three Stunners met each other in midair and exploded.

The magical explosion sent ripples through the air and Harry was sent scrambling in the air. He managed to right himself but by that point the Aurors had recovered too. Turning his back on the shouts and commands, Harry aimed for the cloudless skies and the Muggle side of the city where he could disappear.

_Whoosh._

He dived left, starting to zigzag in the air to evade any other spells sent after him. His pursuers must have been desperate to follow him where Muggles could see them. Obliviators would be working overtime today.

He needed to Apparate. This aerial cat and mouse – or bird and wizard – was getting old.

With that thought in mind Harry dove. Wind beat against his feathers and he dropped like a bullet towards the ground. It was like a Wronski Feint without a broom. His muscles strained against gravity, trying to hold himself as tiny as possible and wish against all odds that all spells would miss him before…

Wrenching at his muscles, Harry spread his wings and righted his course. He shot like a bullet through the traffic, followed by honks and sizzling spells that missed him by a hair's breadth. Doing as tight a turn as he could, he turned on a narrow side alley but still his longest wing feathers grazed the walls. He slowed his speed, dropped on the ground, transformed and Disapparated before the first of his pursuers could even turn on the alley.

It was the Forest of Dean where Harry appeared and he only stayed long enough to catch his breath and make sure no tracking spells had taken hold. Taking a deep breath he Apparated again, this time to a back alley of a bar he had frequented during the summer. He knew the code to the back entrance and knew he could crash here for a couple of hours. The cleanup crew would not arrive until at three and he was shaken after the Gringotts visit.

"Potter."

Before he could stop himself, Harry's instincts took over and he slammed the speaker against a wall and wrapped his hand around his throat and the other restrained the most probable wand arm. His senses returned to him and the identity shocked him into letting the other boy go.

He fell into a heap on the dirty ground, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Malfoy? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Pale grey eyes glared up at him but the Empath could sense a healthy amount of fear among confusion, reluctance and plain stubbornness.

"Looking… for you, Potter. I… owe you," the blond boy said between gasps.

Harry blinked in surprise and cocked his head to the side. "Huh?" What the hell was he talking about? Unless…

"I owe you a _Life Dept_," his school rival spat out, bitterness lacing his voice. "Once I knew it was you who saved me from the wolves, I knew I owed you."

Ah. The pesky issue of Life Debts that you accumulated if you saved people without ulterior motives. Harry thought he might have a few of them from different people. Ginny was one he could think of the top of his head, and Hermione probably another. But he hardly wanted anything from Malfoy. And he had just happened to have been passing by. No one deserved to live with the curse of the moon if there was an alternative.

"You don't owe me anything, Malfoy," Harry sighed and backed away from the blonde. "I officially release you from your debt."

He swirled to Disapparate yet again and to find himself another place to crash for a moment but… "Wait!"

He gave the blonde a glare that could rival Snape's but Malfoy just heaved himself up from the ground brushed the dirt off his clothes. Not that it did much good, these back alleys weren't known for their cleanliness.

"I had to use a Tracking Spell to find you and I used the Debt as the focus point. It means that I acknowledged the debt's existence as well and it won't go away until I pay you back." He eyed Harry up and down and grimaced. "Even if you try to release me."

So… he was stuck with Malfoy. Harry sighed and leaned against the opposite wall from the blonde. It wasn't even noon and still it felt like this day had gone on forever. Or maybe he was just mixing events from yesterday and today together because that was when it all fell apart. His life and his future… all gone. And now he had on his hands an immature brat that insisted on – what exactly?

"So what are you gonna do?" he snapped. "Follow me around like a puppy until you miraculously manage to save my life? In case it escaped your notice, Malfoy, I'm not exactly helpless."

"I noticed." His level of fear spiked but Malfoy did not show that on the outside. "Do you have a plan?"

The answer must have been easily read on Harry's face as the blonde sighed condescendingly and pulled out a pocket watch. "This is a portkey to my family's castle in Switzerland. No one will come looking for you there and Switzerland is known for its neutrality. Even if British Aurors find out you're there, they can't do much about within the boundaries of law."

"What about outside the law?"

The other wizard rolled his eyes. "I'm not a miracle worker, Potter. Like you said, you're not helpless."

Harry was of two minds about accepting this. It could be a trap but getting _Malfoy _to act as decoy was something he doubted anyone had the power to do. Also, he literally had no plan – just money in his pocket. He could just go on his own but a part of him liked the idea of resting a couple of days and figuring out what he wanted to do with his life. At the moment he was living day to day – and that was how he always had lived. But now he needed plans and he needed to make decisions that affected his entire life.

He needed to be an adult.

And doing that in shelter where the biggest problem would be keeping clear of Malfoy…

Suddenly the air around them shifted and the hairs on Harry's arms stood up. Shit.

"And now they put up Anti-Apparition wards. I heard they were doing this the entire morning while you were in Gringotts and they plan on covering the whole London and mobilize Aurors, Hitwizards and Unspeakables to look for you on brooms and by foot. Just take the damn portkey, Potter. It's a free, non-monitored ticket out of the country. I doubt even you could manage that so easily with the national wards and floo monitors."

That was some dedication, Harry had to admit. He could of course just fly away. Become one pigeon among others but even that plan had risks. If they were covering the Apparition, they could just as well be casting Homenum Revelios left and right. Malfoy's option had less risks and he could sense no deceit from him.

"Swear that this is not a trap."

"I swear on my mother's life that this is not a trap." The blonde held out the watch. Praying that he was not walking into another trap, Harry touched it with his fingertips. Malfoy uttered something in a language he could not recognize and the two were whisked away into a swirl of colours, leaving no trace of their presence on the back alley.

Next thing Harry knew his feet slammed into the ground but thanks to his improved balance he did not end up face down on the shining marble floor that expanded in all directions.

"Welcome to Chateau Toucan. It was my mother's dowry and has been quite empty for a while, save for the servants." Harry twisted his neck so he could look at Malfoy who had taken on a nonchalant attitude as apparently years and years of pureblood etiquette training forced him to be somewhat polite to the person he owed his life to. "This is the Entrance room. The Castle can only be accessed through magical means and as per Black custom has been laden with wards. The Aurors would have to be crazy to try and enter this place." The other wizard shrugged off his overrobe and headed to a doorway on their right.

Cautiously Harry followed.

After living in Hogwarts for the past six years, calling the place a castle seemed overrated in Harry's mind. While the Scottish school could host over a thousand people easily, Chateau Toucan was a lot smaller with capacity for maybe fifty people. It did have six towers that – as Malfoy told him – were built in corresponding angles with the constellation Tucana in the sky.

Apparently the Blacks' obsession with stars had reached beyond naming their offspring.

Inside the castle was decorated with practicality that Harry rarely saw in magical buildings. Some of the doors were open and it was clear the castle design mostly followed straight lines and was designed with an open feeling. There were no portraits of moving and talking occupants but mostly of landscapes. They passed a room where the every wall depicted a different season of a same scene and another that seemed to have been plucked right out of a sea shore. Most rooms had huge windows that opened to a huge drop.

The place was built on the side of a mountain, Harry learned.

"We don't employ elves here. Instead we have an agreement with a couple of Erklings. I'll introduce you and then I'll go back to England. You're welcome to stay as long as you like but disappearing is not an option. I can always find you."

The blond said this with such a haughty voice that Harry felt like strangling him. Or reminding him why he had had to leave England in the first place. Perhaps going vampire on him would cancel the debt somehow. He remembered reading something that Life Debts were all based on intent and if he truly _intended _to kill Malfoy, the ruddy Debt would vanish. On that note…

"Do you have a library here?" he asked Malfoy. The blonde _deemed _to glance back at him.

"Small one. You're of course welcome to it."

Harry bit his tongue and tasted blood as a canine pierced the soft tissue. He quickly retracted his fangs, slightly concerned how easily they had shown up. Of course he was already tense but that was no excused for his control slipping because Malfoy was giving him some _attitude._ He was above this and he was more mature than his current host.

While Harry was silently admonishing himself, they had arrived at the kitchens where the Erklings greeted them. They were small, less than a foot tall, creatures with long and pointed noses, chins and ears. Their skin was greenish and they were wearing clean black coats and trousers but no shoes. Their eyes were pit black but shone with uncanny intelligence.

"Master Malfoy!" one of them exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. The four creatures quickly organized themselves and came to stand in line before them looking decidedly innocent. Harry might have even believed that to be true if not for the unmistakable tang of blood that he drew in with every breath. Perhaps it had not just been his control that had excited the vampire.

In the meantime Malfoy was frowning. "There's supposed to be five of you."

"Yes, sir. Tilling went to get food."

Harry did not want to know what kind of food that was.

"All right then. This is Harry Potter. He will be staying here. You are to treat him like he is your Master."

The raven haired wizard saw the derisive looks the tiny creatures were giving him and knew immediately he needed to set them straight as to how to treat him. Malfoy seemed to be oblivious to his "loyal" servants' thoughts and turned to look at Harry. "I'm leaving. I'll check up with you in a couple of days to bring you news." With that he was out of the door and Harry was left alone with the creatures that now openly showed their attitudes.

"Look," he started quite reasonably. While most creatures could see him for what he was, it was clear Erklings were not included in that lot. "I don't really care for looking over my shoulder every second of my stay here. So let's make this simple; you stay out of my way and I stay out of your way."

"Puny human," an Erkling laughed and smiled, revealing four rows of sharp teeth. "We will eat you."

Harry had called out his tail and readied himself for an attack. However, he was tired of letting everyone else call the shots and himself just going with the flow. Before any of the Erkling could so much as flinch, his tail shot out and wrapped around the talkative one while his Incubus traits took over. He brought the unfortunate creature before and sneered at it, his forked tongue lapping at his teeth.

"Oh really? Maybe _I will eat you instead_." He flicked his tail and the Erkling slammed into the wall while the other three stared in shock at what they had thought to be another arrogant and careless wizard. "Not that you'd make even a snack." He turned his glowing green eyes on the remaining creatures. "Do we understand each other?"

He left after receiving over-enthusiastic nods – even one from the Erkling he'd thrown into the wall.

In the next hour he looked through the entire castle and familiarized himself with the layout in case of any future incidents with intruders. He came to realize that as an original Black property the castle responded to him. It was nowhere near as strong as Hogwarts' level of sentience but it was there. He was the Head of Black family – as little as he put weight on the title – but it was his right. The property might have been given away as dowry but convincing the magic of that would take longer than a few short decades.

The young wizard ended up choosing one of the tower rooms as his. It helped that it was so far away from the kitchen that he had immediately dubbed as Erkling territory and as much as he had scared the little creatures, he also knew curiosity was a strong motivator.

His chosen room was in the Southern most tower where half of the walls were placed with windows that opened into one of the most magnificent views that Harry had ever seen. He felt at peace there – he felt like he could open his wings and float away from the troubles of the world. The two portraits on the wall were of a lush forest and of a sea shore that both called to something in him. But he tried to push that aside now as he evaluated his choices.

This place was an unexpected sanctuary where he could rest and plan his next move. He had got out of Hogwarts with his stuff and he had retrieved his money from Gringotts. His escape was a definite black mark on the Aurors' record and he expected that would com bite him in the ass in the future. But now he was where he was and he could rest.

With that Harry conjured sheets and covers for his four poster bed and crawled in after warding the room. Some good sleep would do him wonders.

The next two days he spent simply _lazing about_. He read a couple of books in the library that was quite extensive even though Malfoy had said otherwise. There were a couple of interesting books on dark creatures and Harry was painfully aware that there were still a couple of creatures in him that had not yet reared their heads. They could take him completely by surprise which could be a good thing – as in the case of the Siren – or a potential disaster.

But in the morning of his third day in the castle he came across a dilemma. He was getting hungry. His nightly incident with the girls had kept him going this long but now he needed food. That meant going shopping because, no matter how much the wolf kept whining, he was not going to hunt his food and eat it raw. He needed to have his humanity and since he had the money buying his food was not a problem. He could even eat out.

The day turned to be one of adventure. Harry had to of course fly off the castle and then find himself a city big enough that one British accented English speaker would not stand out. He glamoured himself, exchanged his remaining Muggle pounds into Swish currency and spent the day shopping and eating out. He knew at some point he would need to chance the Magical World and exchange the Galleons into another currency if he intended to stay in the Muggle world for good. The thing was he had not decided yet. He had not even honestly thought about.

But this was a day for relaxation.

Not everyone could speak English and Harry did not understand German or French. Still, he took things in stride and managed to not care too much when a couple of girls giggled behind his back or someone cast him a sideways glance. He was used to staring anyway and his glamour only subtly changed his looks. His hair, for one, stayed exactly same.

At the end of the day he Apparated to the castle and deposited his shopping in his room except for the groceries that he took to the kitchen. It was the first time that he willingly went anywhere near the Erklings' lair but he needed the room for cooking and he could always bind the creatures while he did his thing.

In the past days he had not seen any of the creatures but had continued to ward his room. One could never know with demonic creatures. They could carry a grudge and probably did.

"I need to use the kitchen," he announced to the lonely Erkling that he encountered. He placed the plastic bags on the counter without sparing the creature another glance and nearly tripped over it as he turned to look through the cabinets. The tang of blood in the air had his vampiric senses distracted.

"I am Tilling, sir guest. I am apologising for the others. They did not know you are a greater demon. They are sorry."

Harry looked down at the creature that looked properly sorry. This was the one that had been out on his arrival. Getting food… whatever that food was. He closed his eyes for a moment and called the Incubus to the surface. As he opened his eyes again they glowed an ethereal green. "I made a deal with your kin, Tilling. Will you hold to the same agreement?"

The green head bobbed up and down a couple of times. "Yes, sir guest. But I can also help you if you wish so."

"I don't. Not at the moment, anyway," Harry amended when it occurred to him that his future was as undecided as it could get. "Thank you for the offer."

"As you wish. Do you need help with the food?" The Erkling was eyed the bags with mild curiosity but as reasonable as this one seemed to appear, Harry was not going to trust it with his food. He might have considered Moody one of his main enemies at the moment but he could appreciate the aged Dark Wizard hunter's calls for vigilance.

"No, I'm fine," he turned to his groceries. "I just need to use the kitchen for cooking. I'll be out of your way in a moment."

Tilling bowed and left, his tiny bare feet carrying him over the floor with unnatural speed and Harry set to cooking.

The kitchen was huge and it took him a while to orient himself to the place. Once that was done, he had no problem making some beef stew that vanished in record time though the vampire and wolf both grumbled at the cooked meat. The highlight of the day was when he heard a new voice in the mix.

The Siren.

Harry had been levitating his plate to the sink to wash it when a melodic voice had burst through his conscience and nearly made him fail the spell. The voice told him it too would have preferred something _bloodier_. That was a fourth voice in his head and it was getting crowded. There was no telling how it would feel once he had mastered every aspect of his changed nature. He hoped it would not mean insanity.

There and then he made a resolution. He would live his life to its fullest because there really was no telling of how tomorrow shaped up. And with the grumblings of a Werewolf, Vampire and Siren in his mind, the young man headed to his room.

oooOOOooo

It took a week for Malfoy to show up and Harry had settled down in the castle by that point. He had not really taken his things outside the tower room but still he always chose different rooms to spend his time in. The blonde found him in the season room, as Harry had dubbed it, when he finally decided to show up and spare some attention to the man that had saved his life.

At that point Harry welcomed any news from the outside world.

"Congratulations, Potter. You have managed to turn the entire Magical Britain against you and got a fifty thousand Galleons reward to prove it." Malfoy deposited a stack of Daily Prophets on the table next to him and took an empty seat with his back to the summer scene. Grey eyes focused on him with intensity Harry had rarely witnessed in the other wizard.

He put away his book on Empathy and picked up the first paper. It was dated a week ago and sprouted the familiar title proclaiming his monsterhood on the front page.

"That's not exactly news."

"They raided the Black town house and interrogated the two Muggles within. They seem to have been struck with the same incapability to speak about you as Moody has. None of the Healers have an idea what you did." Here he paused, subtle clues revealing his desire to know Harry's secrets. When no answer was forthcoming, the wizard continued, "They have also interrogated Hogwarts students, myself included. They pretty much decided you were also the werewolf that 'attacked' me. At the moment they have no idea what you are or what you can do. They talk about you like you're the new Dark Lord." Malfoy hesitated. "Even some of his old supporters believe you might be the future of Dark."

Now that caught Harry's attention. He looked over the paper at the blond wizard but did not stay anything. They could keep on guessing but only he knew the whole truth and neither Severus, Regan or Luna could talk about him. And besides, that was the past. He could not return and this only confirmed it.

Before he could ask his questions, Malfoy ploughed on, "Your escape is a serious black mark on the Ministry's record. They had you cornered and you escaped – without using the same compulsion techniques you employed in Hogwarts, I might add. That tells them you are powerful, dangerous and don't respect them. The reward is for either dead or alive. In both cases you are to be turned over to the Unspeakables for study purposes."

"Great." That seemed like the last nail on the coffin. Harry let out a breath and closed his eyes, knowing red was bleeding in them. It seemed the more often he fed, the more his inner demons expected to be fed. He was trying to adapt to a bimonthly feeding cycle in case he needed to live among Muggles in the future but in the past week – that he had spent in a castle that in some places reeked of fresh human blood – that was not easy. He had very nearly fed on his outing and that had only been a couple of days after his "feast".

"Have you… made any plans for the future?" Despite the bluntness of the question, it was asked in a nearly timid voice that did not suit Malfoy at all. Harry tried to read his emotions but they blended together and shifted so fast he only got the main gist. Fear, reluctance, curiosity, resignation. It was unbelievable how much the both of them had changed since last year. Come to think of it, in three weeks was the anniversary of his last Wheel of the Year and he needed to decide if he wanted to restart it. That meant committing to eight rituals for the year but at least this time he would not be calling for and negotiating with spirits. Or proving himself to them.

"Potter?"

His eyes snapped open at the tentative tone and from the way Malfoy drew back and the fear that had been only lurking at the background drew to the forefront he knew his eyes had changed. The world was tinted in red and green and he honestly did not know what kind of an image he presented right now.

Careful not to let his fangs be seen, he said, "I haven't got any definite plans. It's Muggle versus Magical and both sides have their pros and cons."

Shock passed over Malfoy's features and Harry saw it as clearly as he felt it. "You'd leave the Magical World?"

"There's a fifty thousand Galleons reward on my head. That much money will bring out the best of bounty hunters and I really don't know if living with the level of vigilance I'd need to simply survive is something I want to do." Why was he explaining this to the blond? "I'd have to be careful in the Muggle world as well but nowhere near that level. Like I said: pros and cons."

"But you can't abandon magic! That's…" The other wizard floundered. Why did he care so much, Harry wondered.

"I'm not going to abandon magic, Malfoy. I'm just considering _living_ among Muggles." Harry laughed dryly. "It's not like I can just snap my wand and turn my back on magic. I'm a magical _creature_, remember?"

That was a statement that most wizard sneered at but to Malfoy's credit he did not. In fact the amount of fear he was feeling was slowly residing and Harry knew for a fact his eyes still reflected his true nature. Was there something the matter with the blonde? He felt oddly… calm. No one felt calm in Harry's presence after knowing what he was. Luna was an exception but she was an oddball with serious emotional issues. Speaking of that…

"I have a couple of letters that I'd like for you to deliver." He waved his wand, Summoning for them from his room. As indignation spiked in the room, Harry quickly continued, "Just give them to Snape and he knows what to do. I think they might have got to Hedwig and she can't come to me. She knows I need to hide and will stay away if they have a Tracking Charm on her – otherwise I would use her." The letters zoomed through the door and Harry snatched them from air, right away handing them to the other.

Malfoy frowned as he read the names but did not ask even though Harry could almost feel the questions bubbling right beneath the surface. His empathy did pick up on a great amount of curiosity from Malfoy. He wondered when that would bubble over because even if the blonde was more composed than your average teenager, Harry had always been good at finding and pushing his buttons. At the moment he needed to avoid them and not get himself kicked out of a safe place. The Debt bound them but even Harry knew there were ways around them.

So why had Malfoy chosen to honour this one?

Apparently Malfoy wasn't the only one with unanswered questions but Harry was not going to be the first one to take that step.

"I need to return. I'll be back next week." He got up from the seat, tucking the letters away.

"Sure." Harry turned his attention back to the stack of newspapers and began to read up on the news. He heard the blonde's steps slowly disappear into the distance before the biased headlines demanded his attention.

It took three days for his fury to calm down and by that point he also was starving. He had had to know that he would not take his ire with the sheep of the Wizarding World on an innocent bystander who was only there to serve as his food. He doubted he would have survived as long as he had without feeding if not for staying in a semi-deserted castle in the middle of nowhere. There had been no temptations available but now he had to go outside and get his ass in gear. He had rested enough and now he needed to decide what he did with his life.

That was after dinner.

Because he had no knowledge of Switzerland's magical areas, the young man had to do with Muggles. He quickly took care of his greatest thirst by snatching a couple of lone people from the streets of the town he had picked. He left them with no memory or evidence of anything happening and made his way to a bar. It was not about enjoyment but about satisfying his hunger.

He picked up the best smelling woman in the bar and had her out in the back alley in half an hour. Simple Notice-Not and silencing charms made sure they were not interrupted and soon he pounded into her against a wall. Her blood tasted sweet but Harry missed the spicy extra that magic added to it. He modified her memory afterwards and made his way back to the castle, letting the wolf hunt on the way.

He was as calm as he could get in the current circumstances as he sat down on his bed and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment . He had rested enough and Malfoy was a weak link that he had wilfully ignored in the past week in favour of letting all the shit that had hit the fan that was his life flow away. He needed a level head to objectively consider his life and what he wanted to do with it.

In his disastrous fifth year MacGonagall had asked him what he wanted to be in the future as Umbridge listened. An Auror had been his answer. That was because he did not know any better and he had not believed he had the talents needed for anything else. He had followed Ron's lead and his only talent had been with Defence. By now he knew that was a mental issue he had had with outshining his friends in something that was not expected of him. Defence consisted of both Charms and Transfiguration and it did not add up that he was good in the derivative class and not in the basics.

And after he had channelled the power of thousands dead, that was a moot point anyway. He still had knowledge popping up in his head when it clearly had no right being there. Luckily, he had that somewhat under control.

_What do I want to do with my life?_ he asked his inner creatures but they did not have any answers. A profession was a human requirement. The wolf would be content if it could just live in the forest and hunt for the rest of its days, maybe even create a pack. The incubus could get anything it wanted from women and men alike and the vampire was the same. The siren was still the most silent of the all and at times its voice sounded really feminine in Harry's head. It did not express an opinion in one way or the other.

So… what did he want to do? He thought back at all those carrier pamphlets and realized everything to do with Ministry was out. Because of the bounty on his head, he also needed to have a job that didn't tie him down. So owning his own company was out as well. He also had to have independence or otherwise trust his employers or partners to keep him safe.

That felt like too much to ask.

He did not even have his NEWTs and his OWLs weren't that great. Of course he did have a certain reputation now that would help him in certain professions – mostly illegal ones. First of all he needed to have Malfoy check out if the bounty had been registered with the International Confederation of Wizards because if it was his options became that much limited.

He wrote that as the first point on the parchment.

The more he thought about leaving Magical World entirely, the more he detested the idea. But neither could he settle down and tie his money into a bakery or a store. The risk was too great and it was too easy a target for anyone who decided to come after him. So it would have to be something about his skills that he advertised to customers and that allowed him to move as he liked.

But if he mixed with the scum of the Wizarding World, the risk grew exponentially. Say he worked as a bodyguard and instead of being called to protect someone he was invited to an ambush. In that profession the best bet would be to find a client that hired for long periods at a time. With his inner demons and talents like empathy and parseltongue, he made quite an exotic package.

But did he want to spend any of his time protecting people that _needed _protections like the ones he offered? Did he want to bend his twisted morals even more and risk turning into what everyone accused him of being? He was quite certain that he could never become that but then he remembered everything he had done in the past year and reconsidered. The potential was there. It had always been there and always would be.

What else could be become? Achieve a Mastery in something? Wards maybe? Become a Master of Warding and create wards so powerful none of his hunters could get to him even if they knew where he was? It sounded challenging and he put it down on the list, but it did not feel like something he could do for the rest of his life. And studying for a Mastery took years.

Damn it, this was difficult.

Maybe concentrating on one thing was stupid. Everything had its risks and Harry had never come across anything that he felt passionate about. Even Defence he had learned to keep himself safe – not because he enjoyed it as much as… as Hermione enjoyed reading or Voldemort enjoyed the Cruciatus Curse. Deciding on the spot that he needed to be a Healer was stupid and he knew himself well enough that any serving position would only strain his patience until it snapped.

He had already given enough of himself to the people who had only spit in his face and put a bounty on his head. He had lost his family and his friends and he was damned if he was going to take any shit from anyone anymore. He was going to live his life as he saw fit and not as others dictated.

Maybe he could just find some remote paradise and spent his time writing memoirs or something. The thought felt familiar, like he might have had it before. There were so many questions that the people had about him and his actions that the book or books were bound to sell better than well. If he gave them the answer they so desperately desired and on the side revealed a couple of Ministry cover ups… it was worthy of consideration.

He jotted that one down.

Slowly the list grew and Harry had to admit that his desire to not serve anyone ever again might be a pipe dream. He would not figure out what he wanted to do with his life by sitting in an empty castle and reading. He needed to get out in the world and see what went on in there. And most of the jobs available for someone of his qualification were serving positions.

Who could he be certain did not give a fuck of him being a wanted man? Someone that could appreciate his unique set of skills? So far he could charm any man or woman, overpower most beings, turn into any animal possible, fly without a broomstick and put a web of compulsion over even larger crows. He could command snakes and take a measure of people by the emotions they felt. Not bad for a list of skills.

And the only answer in his mind was goblins.

Gringotts was an international bank that was the sole right holder in England. On British ground they were a monopoly and London's branch was one the biggest goblin residences in the world. There were other banks around the world – some of them maintained by humans and others by dwarves. Gringotts was still by far the most powerful organization as every bank was an embassy in their own right. You stepped into a bank, you were on goblin ground. Which explained the goblins' independence in punishments and wards.

More than that, the goblins weren't part of the ICW that was strictly a human organization. And getting them to recognize a warrant issued by humans was a fool's errant – especially because for a bank any kind of reward money was hardly worth considering. But before he could make any kind of decision he needed to learn more about Gringotts and goblins in general. He was woefully ignorant in anything regarding them.

Malfoy's library had books on magical beings and those were Harry's only source of information. He knew he needed to talk to the blonde, simply because as the heir to a powerful family he was bound to know his way around the goblins and the information in the books was far too general. He spent the rest of the week before the blonde's arrival reading and lazing about the same as he had so far. Because there was no hurry.

And then the full moon arrived.

The wolf had been acting up the couple past days and Harry had felt restless as well but it had been cloudy and time had simply flown away from him. When the transformation rippled over his skin he could only curse and slip out of his clothes as quickly as he could. The wolf took over and Harry let it but stayed near the surface, ready to take control if something happened.

An hour of prowling the castle brought them to a dilemma. There really was no way out of the castle if you didn't count the mile drop off the mountain side and even Harry would not survive that. He also could not transform into anything else and fly off the mountain.

While the wolf was giving him the most thorough tongue lashing that it could muster, Harry tried to think. He had called his vampire fangs in this form before so maybe he could call his wings as well? The wolf took notice of that and quieted down as it too considered. It did not like anything destroying its beautiful fur but neither did it like being cooped up in the castle on one of the few nights it got freedom to move in its own body.

With great reluctance it agreed and they moved to a balcony on the lowest level. They just simply crashed through the door and looked around them as glass rained all around them. It was a clear night for once and this high up winter was already starting. The mountains smelt fresh and inviting and Harry too wanted to experience the hunt.

He concentrated on calling the incubus because he had more experience with it. Swimming through all the wolf instincts when not powered by adrenaline and all consuming need was hard. It was more difficult than Harry had thought possible. It was as though the rest of his inner monster had been buried between miles of sand that flowed down his throat and blocked all his senses as he dove to look for them. He did not remember it being this hard.

"Potter?"

His concentration snapped and with a snarled he whirled around, claws digging into the marble floor. Malfoy gave an indignant squeak and fell flat on his arse while scrambling backwards, completely forgetting his wand as the huge black werewolf from his nightmares crouched down to ready to attack him. Harry's nose twitched as the smell of fear assault his nostrils and he hid his fangs. The blonde was no danger to him and now they had an alternative to getting down from the mountain. The wolf readily agreed.

His nails scraped against the floor as Harry closed the distance between him and the shivering wizard. He stopped right next to him and lowered his head, looking straight into the widened grey eyes. Huffing, he sat next to the blonde and began wagging his tail, ready to wait the panic reside slightly.

They sat there for nearly ten minutes until Malfoy came back to himself. The wizard's body jerked slightly and then relaxed. Very slowly Malfoy sat up and when Harry just sat there, wagging his tail, the human offered him slight smile.

"So it is you?"

Harry nodded and his tongue rolled out as he laughed at the boy. He knew Malfoy had a reason to be so scared but the boy also looked quite ridiculous with the first class robes crumbled and spread all around him.

"I forgot it was full moon," Malfoy murmured and dragged a hand through his blond locks. They reached his shoulders now and Harry suspected he was going for the same look his father had had. The grey eyes looked him over and the wizard frowned. "Shouldn't you be out hunting?"

Harry huffed again and rolled his green eyes. Slowly he stood up and shook his fur, then eyed Malfoy up and down when the blonde squeaked again and the smell of fear spiked up. He looked out to the balcony and back at the wizard and jumped up and down, hoping the human would not be too far gone in his fear to get his meaning.

He really _wanted _to get out.

Malfoy had frozen again and Harry cocked his head to the side as both he and the wolf gave resigned sighs. They lay down and put their head between their massive front paws yet again waiting for the blonde to get his breathing under control. The night was wasting away.

Malfoy seemed to be practicing some of the breathing techniques that Harry had seen on television and he gave the boy another ten minutes before he raised his head and rolled his eyes. He huffed, looked outside and then gave what he hoped was a meaningful look to the scared human. Finally, understanding dawned in the grey eyes and the boy swallowed.

"You... you forgot too?" Harry nodded. "You want me to… Apparate you?" He gave two very emphatic nods.

Malfoy let out a breath he had been holding. "I'm going to need to… touch you." He was clearly terrified of the thought and Harry wished he could somehow tell the blonde he was not going to harm him. He and the wolf were in complete control of themselves and eating human flesh felt very unappealing to them since they thought of themselves as human most of time. It was not like the vampire killed when it drank or did the incubus suck out all the life with the sexual energy.

Harry knew he could kill. He was no stranger to death or killing but… but doing it simply because he relished in bloodshed… was unnatural.

He and the wolf kept very still as Malfoy's hand inched closer to them. They knew they had to let the blonde be in control and not show their impatience. This about the _hunt_ and they could wait a little. Just not too long. Finally the long fingers curled around his fur and the familiar tube squeezed around them.

Next thing they knew, they were in a forest.

It hardly mattered where exactly they were. They _knew _they were the strongest creatures around and with a happy yowl, Harry leaped into the role of a werewolf on full moon. He quickly left the newly terrified blonde behind him and dove into the green that was quickly turning the full colour scale of autumn. He smelt the fresh earth that held the first hints of change of seasons and heard the scurrying little feet of his possible prey. The forest was not alive in the same way as the Forbidden Forest was but it was an excellent hunting ground.

In no time had they surprised a rabbit and jumped into the chase. The hunt took them deeper and deeper into the foliage as the tiny ball of fur tried in vain to save its hide. As Harry's jaws closed around the animal's neck the rush of blood reached the vampire even through the sand and it sluggishly informed them it preferred magical blood just before the presence left them. Harry knew he should pause and consider this but the wolf was far too ecstatic at being outside when it had fully expected to spend the night locked up in a stuffy human construct. This night belonged to it and its human.

The night passed far too quickly for their tastes and when the moon set Harry was left butt naked in the middle of a strange forest. With a shrug he took the form of the owl he had been with Hedwig and set out to find Malfoy hoping the blond had not left yet.

His fears were for naught as he found Malfoy in the clearing where he had left him. The wizard had conjured himself a chair and was sitting next to a fire. There were wards designed to keep wild animals away but Harry was no wild animal and he passed through them easily and landed on the ground near the blonde.

He was actually surprised the wizard had stayed this long what with his history of forests at night.

Grey eyes narrowed at him in suspicion but otherwise the wizard did not do anything. Harry hooted and cocked his head from side to side. He had seen Hedwig sometimes do this even though Snowy White Owls weren't really designed for it. As expected one finely shaped eye brow raised in question.

"What? You have a letter?"

If owls could have sighed, Harry would have. Instead he gave his most piercing glare at the blonde and flapped his wings until he was behind a tree but still within the wards. Then he transformed and stuck his head in plain view. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless though it was quickly hidden away.

"No, I was just wondering if you'd had your fill of the forest yet. Clothes don't carry over in werewolf transformations." He kept his head in sight as he transformed again, this time into a squirrel. With quick movements and his lush tail following and balancing him, he crossed the distance between them and climbed on the boy's knee.

The surprise was again visible on the blonde's face and Harry heard the very faint whisper of "Therianthrope?" but Malfoy did not comment on it further. He just instructed Harry to climb on his shoulder and then Vanished all traces of his presence. One uncomfortable moment later they were back in the castle and Harry scurried to where he had left his clothes. He'd just magicked them on himself when Malfoy entered.

"Thanks for that. I think the wolf might have torn the castle apart if it had to stay cooped up all night." The raven haired wizard took a seat on the couch. They were in one of the outer wall rooms and just by craning his neck a little Harry could see the majestic drop not a foot away from him. The magical fire in the fireplace had kept the room warm through the night and the morning sun lit up the room. Books and notes littered the floor and tables and the Boy Who Lived could not help smiling when Malfoy looked around him distastefully. "I know. But I've been too busy making decision about my future to care about neatness. I'd ask you to have a seat but since it's your castle and I'm just a guest…" Still, he motioned to the free chair that the blonde took after a moment of hesitation.

"I expect you to keep the castle in the condition it was when you first arrived." But there was no strength behind the words and they both knew it. Moreover, it appeared as though Malfoy had got over most of his terror issues and Harry could barely detect the emotion within him. It was just the usual mix of resignation, curiosity and, surprisingly, excitement.

"I'm glad you stayed," Harry said quietly, and quickly amended when he felt the other's confusion, "I have some questions. Do you know if the British Ministry of Magic registered the warrant with the ICW?"

The look on Malfoy's face told it all and Harry sighed in resignation, mentally crossing most options out of his list. The parchment crinkled as he stared at them. So few options.

"It was one of the first things they did," Malfoy murmured. "It was at Dumbledore's insistence and there was nothing I could do about it. The old man might not be the Supreme Mugwump anymore but his words still carry heavy weight internationally. They usually don't even consider registering warrants internationally but I suppose that's where your fame works against you." He shrugged.

Harry looked up and let out a defeated sigh. "Not just there." He leafed through his writings. "I honestly don't know what I want to do with my life. And I'm not gonna figure it out if I stay here, isolated. With the ICW after me as well I don't really have that many options. The countries outside ICW have chosen to stay that way for a reason." He shook his head. "So there's really only one option."

Malfoy nodded. "If you don't want to hide out for the rest of your life, you need to get a powerful ally. And the most powerful neutral party are the goblins."

"They operate in almost every ICW country and while in their banks, I'm on goblin soil. And as you said, they are neutral and don't give a fuck of what I am as long as it means I can be useful." Harry crumbled most of the papers in his hand and threw them in the fire place. He was left with a single piece of parchment that outlines the knowledge he was lacking on beings he was considering allying himself with. "So I need you to tell me everything you know about them."

Malfoy regarded him silently for a moment. "You do realize these are the same creatures that practically handed you over to the Aurors a couple weeks ago? Even if your options are limited – which I admit – do you really want to _work _for them?"

Harry gave the blonde a level look. "I. Do. Not. Have. Options. And I can't just laze around for the rest of my life and wait for the world to grow up. I don't know what I want to do but I know what I want to _have_."

"And what is that?"

"Freedom." Surprise flickered over Malfoy's features and Harry leaned back on the couch and dragged a hand through his red and black hair. "And I can't have that if I'm on the run everywhere I go. I can't rely on the money I withdrew from Gringotts to last me that long and I don't want to work in the Muggle world. With the goblins I would have a steady income and I would be as free as anyone in my position can be." He let out a mirthless laugh. "Though it would still be risky."

"Have you thought about changing your identity? Become someone else entirely? There are potions that can do that, you know."

"I know. I _know_. But that does not change anything for me. I might get a new face but I could never stop being me. And eventually I would slip. I don't know what you see when you look at me, Malfoy, but I have the instincts of several creatures. Someone surprises me and I might rip their throat out just because…" He paused midway through his rant, wondering if telling Malfoy about this was a good idea. He had not bound the blonde and the Debt only covered _his life._

A horrible thought occurred to Harry. Maybe this had been a trap all along. One that was designed to make him trust someone, then spill his secrets to them without regard to his own safety. And he had nearly done so! Why did he feel so comfortable discussing these things with Malfoy? Why had he _allowed _Malfoy to bring himself here? Arrogance? Naivety? Idiocy? A combination of all three?

Fuck.

He must have shown something on his face because Malfoy frowned. "Potter," he said very steadily. "The creatures the Ministry has identified you with are an incubus, a therianthrope and a siren. They suspect werewolf and vampire as well but there is no conclusive evidence. I won't spill your secrets to them." He sighed in a very un-Malfoyish manner. "I know asking you to trust me is too much – especially considering what we were not too long ago to each other. You might be a Dark Wizard, a Light Wizard or something from between, or even something I cannot ever comprehend, but you did more than save my life that night. You saved the Malfoy lineage. By all rights and by my Family Magic even the future generations owe you a Debt that might be too big to ever be paid back in full. Selling you out to one of the most corrupt political organs in the magical world would be a poor way to pay you back."

Harry had kept his eyes on the crackling fire while the blonde had spoken. There were too many thoughts in his head to keep track of them all but what shone through most of all was a acceptance of truth. Malfoy was not lying. Harry could not sense any deceit in him, just sincerity, and that shook his entire image of the blonde. While his instincts screamed against him not grabbing a hold of the blonde right now and binding him like he had Luna, Snape and Moody, he still did not move.

Instead he sighed heavily and settled down for a talk that would possible shape his entire future. Blazing green met bluish grey and Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"So, what can you tell me about goblins?"

A/N: So we're out of Hogwarts and on the run. And Malfoy has entered the picture. Just a reminder: this is not a soul-/mate story and Malfoy will feature a lot in future chapters. Also, if you spot any inconsistencies with the earlier chapters, let me know. I scanned them through but it's possible I missed something.


End file.
